Impact II: Engaging The Girl
by Ela Roy
Summary: Set almost 8 years into the future this catches up with the lives of Minx and their family and ties up some of those loose ends alluded to in Impact. There will be angst and tears and love and laughter - it's Pine Valley people anything is possible.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Yup yeah you read the premise correct, this be the sequel to Impact. Sorry it took so long I got a little distracted by RL and then there was that other story that kept me away from this one and let's not forget Muse. She still isn't talking to me, a whole weekend of peace I just don't know myself. Now down to business this is set several months after Impact and gets stuck into all those loose ends I might have left…._ya mean the marriage thing right?_…darn it Muse I thought you were still huffing…._what and miss a chance of finding out about Operation Chloe? No chance!…_great just great…_ gotta say I like the sound of that, cool name now come on let's get this party started_…shush Muse…_teenage love nothing like it_….MUSE SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH…_God I so love it when you get all hot and bothered Ela_…..folks read on while I go wash out my brain!

Chapter One

Marissa Tasker had always liked to run, it was the combination of fresh air filling her burning lungs and cooling the dampened skin of her legs and arms that did it for her; it was exhilarating. Marissa did her best thinking when she was pounding the asphalt around the park across from the house that she shared with her partner and their four kids. The park was Marissa's second favourite place to be outside of that house, it was where years ago she had taken a leap of faith and kissed the woman that now shared her life in everyway; well everyway except maybe the one way that Marissa had been dreaming about for the last several months.

Marissa slowed her pace as she approached the grove of trees by the stream, this was the part of the park she loved the most. The bright early morning sun came streaming through the trees warming her cooling skin as she came to a stop and pulled at the little pouch wrapped to her arm. It was a pocket of sorts that held her iPod and the little knife she had taken to carrying on her morning runs; the knife wasn't a safety precaution although it might come in handy if the need ever arose, no Marissa didn't carry it as a weapon, it was a tool one that she now took in her hand as she leaned against the great oak and began to work. Marissa had a plan that was almost at completion, she just needed a couple of more days.

/

Bianca awoke to the familiar coolness of the empty space next to her and longed for the winter months when her lover chose the treadmill in the garage over these early morning runs in the park. The brunette stretched leisurely and glanced at the clock; she had another half hour before Marissa would return. Brown eyes drifted closed, an image of the athletic redhead filling Bianca's sleepy mind; how she loved the way Marissa's skin glistened and tendrils of coppery silk hair clung to her neck and face. The rise and fall of the redhead's chest was so mesmerising. Bianca's sleepy mind began to relive the many mornings when a perspiring Marissa would return to their room and awake Bianca for her own morning work out. A devilish smile of delight settled upon the brunette's face as she sank back into sleep.

/

There was an extra twinkle in Marissa's eyes as she prepared breakfast for her family. It wasn't just that it was a Friday morning, such mornings were always greeted with a little more cheer around the Monchasker breakfast table, Monchasker being the portmanteau the family had given to their house on Park and Crescent. It being Friday meant the kids would be happy not to have school for another two days and their Moms would be happy to have more time at home with their family. But that wasn't what was bringing the extra twinkle to hazel eyes, it may have added to it but it certainly wasn't the primary source of it. Nor was the fact that this particular Friday also happened to be Marissa's last day at MATTER the acronym for Montgomery, Anders, Tasker, Travani, Endossa and Rice the law firm she was a partner in, a law firm that she had come to despise. No the real reason was….

"Is that smile for me?"

Bianca stood in the doorway watching the redhead pop bread into the toaster with one hand while the other was pouring cereal into Lydia's favourite bowl. Marissa was already dressed for a day at the office, her mocha brown skirt and cream blouse stretching across her toned form as she moved. Bianca took in that form with a twinkle of her own that made Marissa chuckle.

"Always. Now get your mind out of the gutter and go hurry the kids up I need to drop them off early if I'm going to make my breakfast meeting."

The lawyer's smile deepened, after today there would be no more rushing out to morning meetings. The happiness of that thought floating across Marissa's face had Bianca ignoring her lover's request and crossing the room to lean against that toned form.

"That smile is reminding me of how much I missed my morning work out."

Marissa grinned.

"You looked like you were enjoying your dream too much, I didn't want to wake you."

"You and our workout was my dream."

Bianca pulled the redhead to her until she was kissing grinning lips. Marissa turned into the kiss forgetting toast and cereal and breakfast meetings; Bianca's kisses would always have that affect on her..

"AJ knock it off already!"

"Ah come on Mimo where's your sense of adventure?"

The two teens entered the kitchen teasing each other in that way that brothers and sisters were apt to do. Miranda considered giving AJ a sarcastic response but the sight of their tongue tied mothers made her lose her chain of thought. It was a familiar sight, one the kids had grown up with and one that always made Miranda Montgomery feel a comforting sense of hope that one day she too would find what her parents had. AJ walked by his grinning sister to admonish their mothers.

"Hey wow ladies my toast, save my toast!"

Bianca and Marissa pulled apart both looking more dazed than AJ thought wise for a toast rescue so he slid across the kitchen and saved it himself. Bianca greeted her two eldest children with a deep smile that turned to a giggle when AJ groaned.

"Thanks Ma burnt toast is just how I like to start my day."

Marissa didn't bat an eyelid at her son's sarcasm instead she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning man of the house. Did you sleep well?"

AJ cast a sideways look at his birthday twin to see Miranda roll her eyes; Marissa was generally a pretty chirpy person but lately she had been chirpier. The birthday twins had an inkling as to why.

"Yeah I slept okay. What about you Ma? Did you get enough shut eye to act a little saner today? Or is it the air in the park that's got you smiling so bright?"

Marissa chuckled, the air in the park never made her smile as bright as her family did. Hazel eyes followed Miranda who dropped into a seat at the table and poured herself some juice.

"What about you honey? Did you sleep okay?"

There was a distinct change in tone to the question, Miranda hadn't been sleeping well all week and it showed in the shadows under her lovely chocolate brown eyes. Miranda shrugged.

"I slept."

Bianca and Marissa looked to each other, their daughter's troubled sleep had been a topic of conversation just last night. The birthday twins were in the middle of their end of term finals and their mothers hoped it might explain the recent disruption in sleep, both worried though that it might be something more.

"Mama! Mom! Gabby won't come out of bed, she says she not going to school today."

Lydia's, the youngest member of the Monchasker household, shrill voice made its way down into the kitchen followed quickly by Gabrielle's muffled groan.

"Lydia you're shouting right in my ear."

Marissa made towards the door but Bianca stopped her.

"I'll get the girls you finish getting their cereal."

The lawyer took the offered out knowing Bianca would be better able to manage Gabrielle's morning grouchiness. AJ was ramming another four slices of bread into the toaster as Marissa returned to pouring cereal.

"AJ four is enough."

The blonde teen smirked.

"Yeah for me but you all will want some too. Right Mimo?"

Miranda shook her head.

"No I'm good with juice."

Marissa brought the cereal bowls to the table, her eyes taking in the pale teen.

"You feeling poorly?"

Miranda strived not to roll her eyes when a cool palm settled across her forehead; Marissa didn't remove her hand until she was satisfied her daughter wasn't running a temperature.

"Just crampy."

The lawyer replaced her hand with her lips kissing the teen's forehead in sympathy.

"You want some Andvil?"

"I had some earlier."

Marissa wasn't happy with that answer; just how long had Miranda been awake?

"When?"

"Bout 5ish. Ma please don't start, I'm okay we've just got this inter school quiz today and I needed to get up early to go over some of the topics."

Marissa searched her daughter's face for any indication that what she was hearing wasn't the truth but there was nothing there to suggest otherwise.

"Ok but you also need to eat something. Pain meds on an empty stomach isn't healthy honey. So humour me and have some cereal."

Miranda sighed.

"Fine but just a small bowl."

With one battle won Marissa mentally prepared herself for the next.

"Why does school have to start so early? Why can't we go in the afternoon? I hate school."

Gabrielle came into the kitchen in her pyjamas having refused to get dressed. Lydia trailed behind looking as grumpy as her older sister.

"I hate school too."

"Lyd's you're not at school."

Lydia ignored her brother's teasing and climbed up onto the chair next to Miranda.

"Do you hate school Mimo?"

Miranda pulled her little sister's chair closer to the table so that Lydia could reach her breakfast bowl.

"Nope sometimes school is pretty cool."

Lydia picked up her spoon and dug into her Cheerios.

"Yeah my school is pwetty cool."

AJ laughed.

"And I'll say it again, you're not at school Lyd."

"Mom says in Ouoop they call it playschool."

Miranda and AJ chuckled at their little sister's superior tone.

"You mean Europe Lydia."

Gabrielle was finally beginning to smile too as she sat down opposite the youngest Montgomery. Lydia grinned.

"Yeah that's what I said, Ouoop."

Bianca and Marissa joined their family at the table again sharing a look, this last week had not been a typical one for the Monchasker household. Gabrielle had taken to hating school, Miranda was having trouble sleeping and Lydia was yo-yoing between both her sisters moods. AJ seemed to be the only one who was his regular self . The couple's gaze voiced all of this and more but Marissa needed to rush so now wasn't the time for a family discussion.

"Ok girls a change of pace today, Gabrielle I'm taking you to school this morning right after I drop Lydia at nursery."

Bianca's words had Gabrielle searching her cereal bowl in earnest. Lydia's little head twisted from looking at her Mom to looking at her sister; no one called Gabby by her full name unless she was in trouble.

/

"So an inter school quiz would be local schools right?"

They were in the car now on route to Pine Valley High School. Miranda nodded hoping the gesture would be enough of an answer, she didn't really want to talk about the quiz and especially not the schools that were going to be at it but AJ was too busy on his iPhone to realise that his sister wanted him to jump in and change the conversation. Marissa lifted her gaze from the road to glance across at her daughter.

"Mimo?"

Miranda shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah Ma it's local schools."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

The teenager turned her gaze to the window hoping it would end the conversation.

"After almost eight years I would have thought you would realise by now that I know you a little better than that Miss Montgomery ergo I know when you are lying to me."

Miranda snorted at the lawyer's words.

"And you would think that in that time you would know that cross examining me is counterproductive to gaining information."

Marissa laughed.

"Oohhh listen to the future lawyer."

Miranda laughed too momentarily forgetting her unease in the face of her mother's infectious good humour.

"I guess there are worse careers out there."

Marissa swiped at her daughter's leg.

"Thanks for the ringing endorsement. And don't think I haven't noticed you changing the subject."

"I'm not changing it I told you I'm okay. Ma honestly you and Mom worry too much, I'd tell you if something was really wrong. You know I would."

To the teenager the words weren't exactly a lie, they were more of an evasion than anything else; she didn't want to talk about her worries because she was hoping that they would amount to nothing. But it wasn't so long ago that those same words would have rung hollow, back when Miranda had first learnt how she had been conceived; the teen had closed herself off and battled with the knowledge alone.

"Ma let it go, it's not that."

Marissa brought the car to a stop outside the school gates and turned to gaze again at the teenager; Miranda's gaze was unwavering but there was something, a little something off about her smile. The lawyer sighed softly, Miranda would come to her when she was ready Marissa just needed to have the patience to wait.

"Well whatever it is know that your Mom and I are always going to be here for you when you need us and even when you don't."

Miranda leaned across the centre console and kissed Marissa's cheek, the smile on her young face reaching in to tired eyes and lighting them up.

"I know, thanks. Enjoy your last day. Bye."

Marissa felt a little happier and waved her daughter off with a grin.

"Good luck with the quiz."

AJ dipped in between the two fronts seats and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Thanks Ma, have a good one. I'll see you Sunday."

"Remember to study AJ, you've got that history exam on Monday and it isn't your top subject."

The teen snorted.

"I got it covered Mimo give me loads of notes."

Marissa waved the two off noticing the elbow Miranda give her brother at whatever comment AJ had whispered to her.

"Kids!"

/

Dropping Lydia off at nursery was always the easy part of the Montgomery morning routine. The little girl adored Aishling, one of the centre's workers, and she also got to spend her day with her best friend Paris Chandler. All in all it made for a very happy Lydia Montgomery.

Bianca slid back behind the driver's seat and glanced at her second eldest daughter, Gabrielle was still pouting. The ten year old liked her sleep and did tend to be a little grouchy in the morning but by the time breakfast was over she was usually her regular smiling self; until recently. Bianca was determined to find out what had caused the uncharacteristic change.

"Okay Gabby do you want to tell me why you suddenly don't like school or should I go ask Ms Meriwether?"

Young eyes flashed with tears.

"Ms Meriwether isn't there anymore."

That was news to Bianca.

"Did she leave? I'm surprised there wasn't a leaving gift organised."

Gabrielle shook her head.

"I don't know Mom, she just wasn't there on Monday and hasn't come in all week."

Bianca put the car in gear and made her way towards Pine Valley Elementary.

"So you have a substitute teacher."

Gabrielle nodded, her young eyes growing upset again.

"I don't think he likes me Mom, he keeps putting me in the corner."

The mother was more than a little surprised, Gabrielle was generally a teacher's pet.

"What happened that made him do that?"

A bottom lip began to tremble.

"I asked him too many questions."

Bianca could hear tears in her daughter's voice.

"Ah sweetheart don't cry, I'll come talk to your substitute teacher. We'll sort this out."

Gabrielle didn't look hopeful.

/

AJ had that grin again, that Cheshire cat grin that Miranda usually loved to see unless of course it was at her expense which in this case it was. They were walking into school together and up in front of them several metres away walked Chloe Maguire. The other teen seemed oblivious to the mulling crowds of students heading in the same direction, head bowed, blonde hair falling in waves down a narrow back, tanned toned legs ate up the ground faster than their watcher would have liked; Miranda could feel her stomach jitter just at the sight and her brother knew it.

"Knock it off AJ."

AJ's grin just widened some more until Miranda was tempted to elbow him.

"You promised."

The low voice with a hint of hurt in it brought AJ up short turning his grin to a concerned frown. Weeks ago he had been forced to cease and desist with Operation Chloe under the threat of bodily harm, not that his sister would ever see that threat through but the fact that she had made it had given AJ reason enough to stop. Miranda was always happy for them to verbally spar for the sake of humour, she was confident enough within herself not to care about a little teasing so for her to have a problem with Operation Chloe meant something and AJ backed right off. But what if his sister was missing out by being too cautious?

"Mimo I've seen the way she looks at you."

Something in Miranda's stomach did a little flip at the thought that her bother might be right, that Chloe might like her. AJ read the silence as encouragement.

"So why not talk to her about it? We're breaking up for the summer soon wouldn't you like to know before then?"

Miranda would, she definitely would because not seeing Chloe for the entirety of the summer break felt like a life sentence.

"Tell her Mimo, you've got nothing to lose."

And there was the catch, Miranda had everything to lose in telling Chloe how she felt because outside of AJ Chloe Maguire had become the closest thing to a best friend that Miranda had ever let herself have.

/

"Am I sure I want to do this?"

Reggie Montgomery was talking to the mirror in his bathroom but his wife Marie was the one to answer.

"Yes you're sure, you haven't been happy at MATTER for a long time now."

Marie turned her husband to face her and straightened his tie.

"Now keep your chin up and your smile bright because today is the first day of the rest of your life."

Reggie snorted.

"Over used and way over abused but I'll take it."

Marie reached up to give the lawyer a soft lingering kiss.

"Good now get out of my bathroom already and let me powder my nose."

Reggie smiled and kissed his wife again before moving from the mirror.

"Thanks babe."

/

"What's going on with you two?"

Miranda was in Modern Literature the one class she and AJ actually had together, only right now she was wishing that wasn't the case. Operation Chloe was back on track and AJ wasn't about to let Miranda forget it, not that she could given that the target of said operation was sitting right next to her asking her what was going on. Miranda steadied her jumbled thoughts and turned to gaze at her study partner. Chloe Maguire was just so beautiful, her face was angelic with a golden tan and blue eyes the colour of the sky she must have surely fallen from.

"M?"

Miranda watched those lovely blue eyes begin to cloud and again she got to thinking about heaven and angels and all the things that had not one thing to do with Chloe's question.

"Huh?"

Chloe smiled at the almost goofy expression on Miranda's face.

"You and AJ what's going on with you two?"

Reality kicked in, Miranda turned back to glare at her brother who was sitting in the adjacent row with a comatose Rick Yves. AJ winked and his sister scowled.

"Nothing. AJ's just being an asshole."

Miranda's words surprised her study partner, the brunette rarely if ever had a bad thing to say about her brother.

"You okay M?"

Chloe leaned in whispering the question worried that something more than AJ's usual shenanigans was annoying the brunette. When Miranda's gaze lowered to the desk Chloe's worry wrenched up a level. The pretty blonde had taken to watching Miranda probably more than she ought to. It had started last year when the two girls had been paired as lab partners in chemistry class. They had always shared the same group of friends but were never really all that close. Miranda had only one best friend and that was her brother AJ, sure she got on with the girls but AJ seemed to be the one she turned to when things were bothering her. Chloe couldn't fathom how that would feel, she had three older brothers and would never dream of calling them her friends. Mark, Richie and Jon Maguire were great when Chloe needed a ride somewhere, they were also pretty good when it came to guys hassling her but that was as far as it went. The Maguire boys were nothing like AJ Chandler.

"Come on Chloe you can't be agreeing with Miranda, I thought you said I was growing on you?"

AJ was trying to get the conversation back on neutral ground noticing how his sister was beginning to look more than a little uncomfortable. Chloe looked at the handsome youth with fondness, there had been a time when she had wondered if maybe she was jealous of Miranda for having a brother like AJ, in fact she had considered that maybe she liked AJ as more than her friend's brother. But the more she got to know Miranda the more she realised that it was AJ she was jealous of, Chloe wanted to be the person Miranda confided in, she wanted to be as close to the other teen as AJ was, even closer if that were possible. Chloe didn't know how to feel about all the thoughts she was having, there were times when she could get so lost in thoughts of Miranda Montgomery that the world around her would just cease to move.

"Yo Chandler I thought you didn't like Barbies, looks to me like you've got the hots for one."

Miranda glanced at her brother in time to catch the way his body tensed at the words. Across the room Marcus Thorne gloated as the rest of the class turned towards the fuming blonde youth only to find two fuming blondes. Chloe Maguire's blue eyes glinted with anger, her perfect bow lips arching in the opposite direction of their default position as she glared across the classroom at her fellow student.

"Barbie? Is that all you can come up with Thorne? A Neanderthal stereotype?"

Chloe's voice was laced with venom earning her cats calls from several of her fellow students.

"I bet you just love all the things her smart mouth can do for you Chandler."

Miranda felt her blood boil at the insinuation, she wanted nothing more than to silence the arrogant boy with a hard slap but instead her hands were having to hold back her brother and friend who were both aiming to cross the room.

"Rick! Damn it wake up!"

Rick Yves had been trying to catch a snooze, Miranda's voice stole into his dream but her words were all wrong. It was enough to rouse Rick who looked around him to see his best friend trying to pull away from his sister who was also holding onto Chloe Maguire.

"Huh whah? JA where you going? Damn what did I miss?"

"I'm going to fucking sort out the Thorne in all our sides."

Rick settled a strong arm across his friend's chest preventing him from going anywhere.

"Hold up now let me get a handle on this."

Marcus Thorne was already edging towards the door with a smug expression on his ugly face.

"Letme guess Thorne mouths off then makes for an escape?"

Classmates nodded at Rick's question.

"Well JA no point in doing anything, can't hit a man who has no backbone he'll just fall over and start crying."

AJ began to relax as their classmates all laughed.

"Chandler's a pansy with two Moms he ain't going to do anything macho like hit me. His sister will probably do that for him, she's the butch one after all."

Silence settled across the room as all eyes turned back to Miranda and AJ both teens looked at each other, both ready to forget Rick's words and grab Marcus but Chloe was two steps ahead of them.

"Ah shit!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Hi folks thanks for the reviews, the favs and the follows…._yeah me likes to have me some followers especially of the female perversion_…Muse I'm hoping you mean persuasion…_yeah course I did but perversion sounds good too_….you're getting predictable Muse…_I don't like me any of that_….huh?…._that pre-dick thing_….oh for crying out loud Muse go read a dictionary…._nah no way I'm not having anything to do with anything that starts of with dic_…..enough Muse! Go watch Splash again…_yeah mermaids!_….folks forgive her she's been a little frustrated lately. Ok well this be chapter 2 please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Forgot to add this in chapter one. AMC et al belong to others who will hopefully be bringing them back to the little screen or computer screen sometime soon. I own nothing but my imagination and a Muse who keeps it lively and neither of us makes a profit from sharing this with you lovely peoples.

Chapter Two

Pine Valley Elementary was a school Bianca had always liked, it was small enough so that kids didn't get completely overwhelmed yet big enough to prepare them for the next level. AJ had spent his entire Elementary education in Pine Valley, Miranda joining him when the Montgomerys had returned from France. Both kids had loved the school, Gabrielle too had settled in pretty easily until this last week. Bianca let her daughter guide her down through the hall until they stopped outside the 4th Grade room.

"Mom what if this makes him madder at me?"

Gabrielle's little face was taut with fear, something Bianca was not accustomed to seeing. What exactly had this substitute done in under a week to make the usually carefree little girl a mere shadow of herself?

"Sweetheart I'm going to make this okay. Hey look there's Kerry you go on and I'll just have a quick word with your teacher."

Kerry Alder was waving at Gabrielle from her place in the middle of the room. Bianca watched as the indecision on her daughter's face gave way to a smile at her best friend.

"Ok Mom gotta go. Bye."

Gabrielle took off swinging her bag happily as she made her way into the classroom and over to her seat beside Kerry.

"Gabrielle Montgomery your bag is for books not to be used as a weapon, stop that swinging this minute!"

Bianca watched her daughter's shoulders slump as she clutched her bag to her side and slid into her seat afraid to look at the man who had yelled at her. Little brown eyes glanced to the door and to her mother who felt like crying too when she seen the tears begin to rush to her baby girl's eyes. Taking a breath to settle her anger Bianca tapped the doorframe and stepped into the room.

"Excuse me would you be the substitute standing in for Ms Meriwether?"

The man in his mid thirties turned to Bianca with a charming smile.

"Yes I'm Mike Weaver, I'll be taking this class for the rest of term."

Bianca was sure she heard several heavy sighs from those kids already seated.

"I see, I was hoping to have a quiet word with you before school starts."

The man glanced at his watch, it would be another ten minutes before he could close the classroom door. He gestured towards it, insisting Bianca went first.

"Of course we can talk in the hallway after you Mrs…I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"

There was a serene smile on the brunette's face but her voice was distinctly hard when she spoke.

"It's Montgomery, Bianca Montgomery I'm Gabrielle's mother."

Mike Weaver's Adam's apple seemed to get stuck mid swallow.

/

Reggie Montgomery couldn't help but laugh as he watched Marissa enter her office whistling.

"In the five years we've been here that's the first time I've ever heard you whistle."

Marissa grinned at her friend and colleague.

"And good morning to you too Reggie, isn't it a glorious day?"

Reggie laughed some more.

"Oh yeah it's glorious, so glorious it's got you whistling. So is this what I'm to expect at our new place, whistling every morning?"

The redhead settled herself behind her desk.

"Sure I can whistle, every time I want you get me a coffee I'll whistle for it."

Reggie give her a mock glare.

"Then you'll be whistling a while, equal partners that means equal coffee making."

Marissa grinned.

"It sure does, I'll even teach you to whistle so that we do an equal amount of it too."

The two lawyers laughed.

"It's a good feeling isn't it?"

Reggie nodded.

"It definitely is. How did your 8.30 go?"

"It's the last 8.30 I'm ever having so it went well, very well."

When Marissa began to whistle again Reggie left her office chuckling.

/

Chloe Maguire was so angry that she could feel it bubbling inside her blood like a volcano threatening to erupt. She chased Marcus Thorne out of the room and up through the empty hallways. Blonde hair whipped furiously as long legs honed from track running sprinted after the retreating youth gaining enough for Chloe to make a swing at him but someone behind her caught her arm throwing her off balance.

Miranda was too busy trying to prevent her friend from lashing out at Marcus Thorne to realise that intervening could end up getting them both hurt. Chloe swung around when Miranda caught her, the momentum of her sprint leaving the blonde unable to rebalance herself. Miranda stumbled into her friend and the next thing they were both falling. And somewhere amidst the shock of it all the brunette managed to make sure Chloe did not hit the floor first. Miranda's hand couldn't take the entire force of the fall and her right cheek hit the floor with a smack as did her shoulder and hip. She let out a yelp of pain that then worsened when Chloe fell on top of her, bending Miranda's left hand in a way that sent pain lancing up her entire arm.

"Auooow."

The sound of pain in Miranda's voice made Chloe's heart feel like someone had reached in and squeezed it.

"M, oh God M are you okay?"

Hearing panic in Chloe's voice Miranda turned her head to look up at the blonde; blue eyes were mere centimetres away looking down at her with so much warmth and worry. And they were so beautiful, so clear and bright and blue. Miranda smiled and the effect was instant, Chloe smiled too and the worry washed away leaving just that amazing warmth. Miranda felt blanketed in that gaze, wrapped within its comfort and care. Chloe raised a tentative touch to the brunette's cheek expecting to hear a hiss of pain but Miranda only smiled.

"You're hurt."

The brunette didn't respond, she didn't think she was capable of managing the power of speech; Chloe Maguire was lying on top of her, tenderly touching her cheek and looking down at Miranda as if she was the blonde's entire universe.

Chloe didn't move, not one muscle. So lost was she in staring into hypnotic brown eyes, in touching soft warm skin, in being this close to her secret crush that she couldn't have moved had she been ordered to.

"Shit Mimo are you okay? Rick help me out here."

Suddenly AJ and Rick were hovering over the fallen girls, both helping the reluctant Chloe to her feet before trying to do the same for Miranda but the brunette yelped in pain when AJ tried to take her hand.

"What? What's wrong?"

Brown eyes smarted with tears.

"It's my wrist."

They all looked down at the brunette's wrist, the joint had begun to swell.

"What's going on out here? Why are you four not in class?"

A teacher stepped out into the corridor giving the four teens a look that did not bode well for them.

"Miranda's hurt, she fell we were helping her up. I think she might have broken her wrist."

The teacher's gaze turned from the troublesome Rick Yves to one of the school's star pupils.

"Miranda what happened?"

The brunette tried to blink back tears as the pain began to worsen.

"I tripped and knocked Chloe over too that's why the guys were helping us, we both fell."

The teacher looked at all four not entirely sure she believed Miranda but then she glanced at the teenager's wrist.

"Dear God you need to see the nurse."

"I'll take her."

Chloe finally regained the power of speech. The teacher nodded trusting the pleasant blonde to help her friend out.

"Very well. Boys back to class."

/

"Mrs Montgomery what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Mike Weaver looked decidedly uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Bianca's gaze.

"I wanted to know why my daughter suddenly hates school?"

The teacher's smile looked a little too relieved.

"10 is a capricious age Mrs Montgomery, I'm sure we all went through a phase of hating school at that age."

Bianca remembered detesting school earlier than the age of ten but she wasn't Gabrielle, her daughter had always loved school, always loved learning new things and getting to ask all the questions she wanted. Up until this week.

"I agree we probably did but Gabby has only started hating it within the last week. I find that a little strange so I came here to see what might be the cause and I hear you raise your voice to her for doing something as innocuous as swinging her school bag when no one was anywhere near enough for it to hit them."

Mike Walters swallowed slowly.

"Yes but you can never be too safe when there are other kids around."

"But there weren't, the closest to her was Kerry Alder and she was half way up the classroom. Mr Weaver is there a reason why you singled out my daughter?"

"No of course not, I simply wanted to make her aware of the danger of hitting someone with her bag."

Bianca's eyes narrowed.

"And you thought it best to do that by yelling at her?"

Mike Walters didn't respond.

"My daughter is a very inquisitive child, she always has been but she is never disruptive or unmannerly. Now I've just witnessed you yell at her for little reason and when I combine that with hearing that you've been putting her in the Naughty Corner I begin to wonder whether there isn't something more going on here."

"Something more? Mrs Montgomery you make it sound like I have a vendetta against your daughter. I'm an Elementary school teacher, I do not have vendettas against my pupils."

Bianca smiled.

"I'm so glad to hear that because I can't imagine why any teacher would prefer to put a child into a naughty corner rather than answer her questions."

The teacher's jaw tightened.

"We're here to teach so of course we will answer questions, it's part of the learning process."

"Good. I'm sure you and Gabby will hit it off without any problems then."

Mike Weaver glanced at his watch.

"I'll have to return to the class now. Good day Mrs Montgomery."

"Goodbye Mr Weaver I'm sure I'll see you this afternoon when I come collect Gabby."

/

Miranda was searching for conversation as she walked alongside Chloe down to the school sick bay.

"You didn't need to come."

The brunette caught the shy glance Chloe give her and flashed an encouraging smile to get her friend talking. Chloe had always been shy, up until last year it was probably the only thing that Miranda could say she knew for certain about the blonde. But then they had become lab partners and suddenly there was so much more Miranda was seeing.

"I wanted to, after all it's my fault you're hurt."

Miranda shook her head but Chloe wasn't done explaining.

"I should have just ignored Thorne like you did, if I had then you wouldn't have tried stopping me and we wouldn't have fallen."

Miranda wondered why her friend hadn't ignored the class ass who had a reputation for inciting arguments but before she could ask they were at the nurse's office. Chloe tapped on the door and a voice called out from within.

"Take a seat I'll be with you in a moment."

Miranda sat down gingerly cradling her left wrist to her chest. The right side of her face looked bad, the swelling upon her cheek and around her eye becoming more pronounced.

"God M your face looks pretty sore."

The teen just shrugged.

"I can't feel it, all I can feel is my wrist."

Chloe sat down next to her friend.

"Do you think it's broken?"

Miranda shrugged again.

"I've never broken a bone so I wouldn't know how it feels. I just know this hurts."

"Can you move your fingers and stuff?"

Both girls watched as Miranda slowly wiggled her fingers and thumb.

"Does that hurt?"

Miranda frowned.

"Not as bad as I thought it might."

"Maybe it's just a sprain?"

"Maybe."

The two girls fell silent until Miranda's curiosity got the better of her. It was so unlike Chloe to react the way she had; she was usually so quiet and timid.

"Why did you go after him?"

Chloe didn't answer straight away and Miranda made to ask again.

"Chloe…"

"Because I didn't like what he said."

Miranda hoped that it wasn't about AJ, part of her feared that she was reading Chloe all wrong; that her friend liked her brother.

"About you and AJ…."

"Not just that."

Miranda ignored her unease with the answer and tried instead to remember what else Marcus had said.

"Oh that stuff about AJ being a pansy…."

"No M the stuff about you, I hated what he said about you."

The brunette frowned unable to recall what part she had played in Marcus Thorne's pathetic mud slinging.

"What did he say about me?"

Chloe couldn't meet Miranda's gaze as she answered.

"That you're the butch one."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: You Minxaholics are the best reviewers in the world, thanks so much for reviewing this…._yeah thanks muchly and keep em coming_…feel free to interrupt me Muse…_okay hey Luci465 you're like so cool, you recognise my amazingness more than Ela ever does…_What? Muse get over yourself…._and I've got that name for you, you know the Miranda and Chloe one_….Muse can I possibly get a word in…._sure when I'm done! Now whished a minute_…whished? You know that's a sound right?…._no it's me telling you politely to shut it cos I've got important info to un-patch_…you mean dispatch…_ah shut up and let me un-patch this dispatch, the combi name is gonna be MirCh_….the combi what is going to be what?…_never mind Ela it's over your head, the girls will know what I'm talking about_…sure they will because you always talk such sense! This be chapter 3 folks, please enjoy

Chapter Three

Kendall was selecting prints for Fusion's latest ad campaign when Bianca entered the office shortly after 9am looking like she needed to hit something or someone. The older Kane closed the folder and watched her sister drop into the chair opposite her.

"Hey what's up?"

"Mike flaming Weaver!"

Kendall was sure she hadn't a clue who Mike Flaming Weaver was and she knew better than to ask because Bianca's mood told her she was about to find out.

"Who is a snivelling little bully who just happens to be Gabby new 4th Grade teacher."

"Oh."

Bianca actually growled.

"Yeah oh. He's sending her to the naughty corner for asking questions, can you believe that?"

Kendall decided non verbal answers were probably best until Bianca got the worst of it out.

"And he shouts at her Kendall, he shouts at my little girl."

Bianca closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't even shout at my kids, it scares them, hell shouting scares me. This man should not be in charge of 10 year olds, he's a bully."

Kendall didn't respond and Bianca scowled still caught up in her annoyance.

"It's bad enough when the bully is another kid in the school but a teacher? An educated man who is there to help, my God how did he get that job? It scares me Kendall, it really scares me when we have people like him in charge of our kids."

The fire had finally died in brown eyes and Kendall thought it safe to venture into the conversation.

"Did you confront him?"

"Yes."

"How did that go?"

"I'll not know until I pick Gabby up this afternoon. I've never left a school before feeling like my daughter wasn't safe in it. It's a horrible feeling."

"Did you approach the head master?"

Bianca shook her head.

"No I want to see if our talk this morning will change things first."

Kendall weighted the situation up and decided a positive spin was the best way forward.

"Ok so you've done all you can do for now, let it go. It's almost the weekend so no school for two days put it on the back burner till Monday and then send Marissa after him."

Bianca's scowl morphed to a smile, Marissa would be off next week and only too glad to walk Gabrielle to class every day.

"On second thoughts maybe you should hold off on sending Marissa in, the man probably wants to retain his manhood."

Bianca laughed at her sister's teasing words. Marissa was a teddy bear to her nearest and dearest but any hint of them getting hurt turned her into something akin to a great grisly.

"Then again there's always Mom, she'll make him eat his manhood."

The younger sister grimaced.

"Can you please stop talking about manhoods? And need I remind you that I'm perfectly fit to handle this on my own…."

"Yeah Binx I know you are but you're not on your own and you never will be. That's something Mr Mike Flaming Weaver would do well to remember."

Bianca's smile was firmly back in place, her sister was right, if that teacher was prepared to keep bullying Gabrielle then he was going to learn the hard way that behind that little girl stood an army of women who would gladly teach him a lesson on how not to treat a Montgomery.

/

An hour into work and Marissa was already wishing that her final day in MATTER was over. The atmosphere in the company had been off for the last several months but it had turned positively chilly when she and Reggie had handed in their resignations. Thankfully it would be over soon; the lawyer glanced at her watch, only another seven hours and four minutes to go. The phone on her desk began to ring.

"_Hi Red how's the last day going?"_

Scott Chandler's voice brought an instant smile to Marissa's face.

"It's going much too slow."

Her friend chuckled.

"_Yeah I reckon that's got something to do with Sod and his law, if you want a day to fly then it will surely drag."_

"Thanks for pointing that out. So was there a particular reason for this early morning call or did you just want to tease me about time going so slow it's almost glacial?"

Scott chuckled again at the laden sarcasm in his friend's voice.

"_Since when have I ever needed a reason to call?"_

Marissa smiled.

"You never need one but you usually have one all the same. So what is it this time?"

"_A drink."_

"Excuse me?"

Scott laughed again.

"_I called to suggest we head out for a celebratory drink after work. We've got to at least mark your release from purgatory."_

Marissa snorted.

"I'd hardly call it purgatory."

"_Well it sounded like it to me, so what do you say? A few drinks in Fusion around 6ish?"_

The lawyer grinned.

"Sure why not it sounds like the perfect way to start off my weekend. I'll meet you there."

"_Great, hope the rest of your day flies. See you at six."_

/

"Ok JA level with me here what the hell happened with Thorne and Chloe? I've never seen her so riled before."

Rick Yves had decided that sleeping in Modern Literature was no longer an option now that the teacher had found her way into the room. He tried to listen to her waffle on but it was just too boring so he turned instead to his brooding friend.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ah come on man, not this shit again. Ya know every time you say that I'm just going to think about skipping school and heading to Philly. Did I tell you Rach's boyf got me some proper fake ID?"

Suddenly AJ's attention was fully focused on Rick.

"Rachel has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah man I told you she was seeing that Fairview guy from LHS. Says he's here later for the quiz."

"Llanview High School have a quiz team?"

Rick rolled his eyes.

"I thought I was the one doing the sleeping round here. Where's your head at JA? Yeah they got a quiz team, a damn good one if Rach's boyf is anything to go by but then he'd be bias and all."

AJ did not like hearing that Rachel Yves had a boyfriend no matter how prepared Miranda had already made him for that eventuality.

"So come on man tell me what got you and Glowin Chloe so wound up?"

"He called her Barbie."

Rick snorted in disbelief.

"And?"

"And she didn't like it, neither did I."

Rick looked at his friend in silence until AJ felt uncomfortable with the scrutiny.

"What?"

"Do you like her?"

AJ frowned, shit had he given away his interest in Rachel?

"Who?"

"Chloe man, who else we talking about?"

AJ jumped all over the answer in an effort to ignore the second question.

"No I don't like her, she's Chloe."

Rick glared at him.

"Yeah and? JA she's smoking, you know it and Thorne knows it too. That's probably why he was so pissed with you."

"Rick I'm not into Chloe. She's so not my type."

"You mean tall, blonde, blue eyed with curves where you want them and lips like a bow that you're dying to untie. How is that not your type?"

AJ dropped his head to the desk; he was almost 90% sure that Chloe Maguire was into Miranda; not that his birthday twin was willing to let him test that theory. This mornings debacle with Marcus Thorne had everyone jumping to all the wrong conclusions thinking AJ had an interest in the attractive blonde or that Chloe had an interest in him. No smoke without fire was what they were saying, Miranda didn't need to be hearing those kind of things not when AJ sensed his sister was already afraid that they might be true. If he hadn't opened his big mouth, if he'd just done as Miranda had asked and let it all drop then none of this would be happening. How was he going to put things right?

/

Miranda didn't know how to react to Chloe's words, what did it mean that her friend didn't like that Marcus Thorne had called her butch? Was it the label or all its connotations that Chloe objected to? Were Miranda's fears true? Had she fallen for someone who was nothing like her at all?

The door to the nurses office opened and a student hobbled out followed closely by Nurse McSorley.

"Good morning girls, what have we got here?"

Miranda offered the friendly nurse a half smile embarrassed that she was putting the woman to trouble.

"Morning Nurse McSorley I'm hoping I sprained my wrist."

The matronly nurse smiled down at Miranda.

"Can't say I've had many patients who hoped they had an injury."

"I'll take a sprain over a break any day."

The nurse helped Miranda to her feet.

"Spoken like a true sportswoman. And what about your face? What happened to it?"

Miranda winced as the nurse pressed against her right cheekbone.

"I guess it took a bit of a bang when I fell, it and my wrist mainly."

The nurse looked mildly amused by the looks darting between the two teens.

"And what about you Miss Maguire? Did you fall too?"

Chloe nodded.

"But I'm not hurt."

"I think you better take a look at your knee."

Both Chloe and Miranda glanced down, a trail of blood had oozed from the nasty cut upon Chloe's knee staining the white tennis pumps she wore. The two teens looked back at each other in surprise; neither had noticed Chloe's injury.

/

"What? Is she okay? How did that happen?"

Bianca was turning a strange shade of gray as she listened to the school nurse explain that Miranda had fallen in school; the nurse was concerned that the teen had taken a bad knock to her head.

"What does that mean? She has a head injury?"

The nurse did a pretty lousy job of trying to reassure the alarmed mother.

"I'll be right over. No there's no need to notify Ms Tasker, I'll do that."

Bianca had barely hung up on the call before she was dialling her partner's number awhile moving towards the door.

"Marissa?"

Across town in her law office Marissa could tell from just the sound of her name that something was wrong.

"_Baby? Whose hurt?__"_

The brunette would never fully understand how Marissa was able to do that.

"Miranda she fell at school sprained her wrist and might have hit her head, I'm going to go pick her up and take her over to PVH."

"_Is she okay? Did you speak to her?_"

Bianca wished that she had.

"No I spoke with the nurse, she's strapped Mimo's wrist and says she is taking it well but that we might want to get her checked out."

"_Does Miranda want that?__"_

"She's not getting a choice in the matter, if she's fallen and hurt her head then she needs to see a doctor."

"_Did she hurt her head?__"_

"The nurse says her face is badly bruised so she must have."

"_Okay do you need me to come with you?__"_

Bianca considered the question for a moment knowing that having Marissa there would keep her calm but it was her lover's last day at the firm and interrupting it for something that may not be all that serious wouldn't be fair. No, Bianca didn't need Marissa there, want her yes but not need.

"No I just didn't want that crazy nurse calling you to start you worrying too."

Marissa chuckled softly.

"_So you thought a crazy you would do it instead?__"_

Bianca smiled.

"Okay so I might sound a little manic right now but I was worse five minutes ago."

"_Now that I can believe. You might have a job on your hands getting Mimo to come home with you, she has that quiz this afternoon._"

"We'll see about that."

Marissa laughed at the adamant tone; Bianca and Miranda were alike in so many ways but when it came to tenaciousness the older Montgomery won hands down every time.

"_Okay baby but take it easy on her, she's the injured party remember."_

"Lawyer."

The redhead grinned at the familiar teasing.

"_Nope not in this instance just the other mother."_

Bianca grinned too; Marissa was more than just the other mother, she was Bianca's everything.

"And then some. I better go. Would you like me to say hello to Ms Lang for you?"

Ms Lang was the Headmistress of Pine Valley High and a not so secret admirer of Marissa. The lawyer had been oblivious to that admiration up until only recently and was still a little embarrassed by her own naivety.

"_Har har."_

Bianca laughed, easily picturing the blush that was no doubt climbing up her beautiful lover's face.

"Hey I can't fault the woman on having impeccable taste."

"_Sure you can't. Go before my blush sets off the heat alarm. Let me know how Mimo is."_

"Will do. Love you."

"_Love you too. Bye."_

The conversation ended with Bianca smiling and Marissa fanning her flushed face.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: A massive massive thanks for all those reviews…_yeah you Minx reviewers are the bestest in the world_….lovely grammar there Muse you should leave the writing to me…_I do, you're the writer and I'm the fluffer_…you're the what?…_the fluffer, I fluff you up_…you do not!…_yeah I do remember that time I got that feather and traced your t_….MUSE!…_tummy, I traced your tummy_…folks I've got to go find a muzzle, this be chapter four please enjoy :-)

Chapter Four

AJ was participating in class discussion in an effort to ignore Rick's insistent questions; his friend soon took the hint.

"Ok man I hear ya you don't want to talk about it. Now knock off this discussion shit cos I don't got nothing to say and she's looking at me like she wants me to join in."

Rick could see that their Modern Literature teacher was only just beginning to get riled up on the class material and he really didn't want to have to use his grey matter this early in the day. AJ smirked.

"I think I want you to join in too."

Rick swore softly eyeing his friend with deadly intent.

"You do not want to go there JA. I mean it man you so do not want to go there."

AJ recognised the tone and knew it spelt trouble so he give up and sat back in his chair content to listen.

"So ya gonna make Thorne pay or what?"

The blonde teen shrugged.

"Or what. I'm not risking suspension over a douche bag like that. And neither are you."

Rick looked mildly annoyed at the warning in AJ's tone but he knew his friend was right, he was already on his final warning and as much as he hated school he owed it to his Mom to at least graduate.

"And anyway I figure if Chloe doesn't sort him out then her brothers will."

AJ and Rick smiled at each other; Marcus Thorne was going to be one very sorry guy when the Maguire boys heard about what had happened to their baby sister.

/

The girls were alone in the sick bay, a room that furnished four single beds for ailing students unable to return to lessons. Chloe was looking at her bandaged knee wondering how she could have cut it without feeling the pain. The nurse had been concerned about possible head injuries for both girls but Chloe hadn't hit her head.

"It's just health and safety Chloe."

Blue eyes lifted to meet smiling brown. Miranda had been watching the blonde and was pretty sure that Chloe was silently berating not only herself but also the nurse for being so over cautious. They were waiting for Miranda's mother to come pick her up. Chloe's parents were both out of town until the evening which meant the blonde would have to stay in sick bay for the rest of the day so that the nurse could monitor her.

"I'm fine it's just a cut, I didn't hit my head."

Miranda smirked.

"I know, I was your cushion remember?"

Chloe sure did remember, there were parts of her body that would never forget having Miranda that close.

"I remember, thanks for making my landing a lot softer than yours."

Miranda chuckled.

"No problem. On the bright side Chloe we'll get a longer weekend to study for Monday's chemistry exam."

The blonde stared across at her grinning friend her fingers burning to touch again the bruised skin of Miranda's cheek. Chloe knew she was going to be spending too much of her weekend remembering the feel of that soft warm skin and forgetting all about their upcoming exams.

"You okay Chloe?"

A curious blush spread across golden cheeks making Miranda wonder what was going on with her pensive friend.

"Yeah, you?"

Miranda nodded the motion turning her a shade paler causing Chloe to get up off her bed and hobble across to the brunette's.

"You look like you might want to be sick."

"Umhhh."

Miranda's stomach began to clench.

/

Bianca had no problem remembering how to get to Pine Valley High's sickbay, she'd spent a spell or two there in her time as a student at the school.

"Miranda? Sweetheart are you…."

Bianca's voice sang out into the room as she rushed in and made for the bed her daughter was on. The teenager looked ghastly, her cheek puffy and beginning to darken with a nasty bruise. Brown eyes were watering and the moan that escaped thinning lips told Bianca her daughter was going to throw up. It was second nature for the mother of four to reach into her satchel for the paper bag kept there for Lydia's bouts of travel sickness; Bianca got it to Miranda's mouth just as the teen threw up.

"It's okay sweetheart, you're okay."

Bianca was rubbing soothing circles on her daughter's back as Miranda continued to heave. Chloe's eyes widened with concern as her friend got sick. The nurse rushed in at the sound of the retching and offered Miranda some tissues when the nausea began to pass.

"It's either shock or a concussion. You'll need to see a doctor to be on the safe side."

"They're expecting her at Pine Valley Hospital."

"Mooomm."

Bianca soothed her daughter's good cheek and copied the teenager's eye roll.

"You can Mooomm me all you want we're still getting Cara to check you out."

Miranda didn't bother to argue, she knew it would be pointless. Chloe was standing to the side watching them, a comical smile on her face as she watched Bianca fuss over her daughter.

"Mom you remember Chloe right?"

Bianca flashed the pretty blonde teenager a smile; she had met the polite introverted teen at several of the science fairs the school held over the last few years.

"Of course I remember Chloe. Hi."

"Hi Ms Montgomery."

Miranda interrupted the conversation she knew Bianca was about to have with her friend.

"Is it okay if Chloe comes home with us? Her parents are out of town and she'll have to stay here all day if she can't go home."

An embarrassed Chloe began to object.

"M I'm fine, I'll be okay here."

Bianca wondered what it was that had the teenager stuck in sickbay.

"You're sick?"

Chloe began to shake her head but the nurse answered for her.

"Chloe took a tumble too and cut open her knee."

Bianca glanced down at the blonde's bandaged knee concerned at how deep the cut might be if the school nurse was going to keep her in sick bay all day. The nurse clarified the situation.

"We're not sure if Chloe took a bit of a knock to her head too…"

"I didn't…"

The nurse ignored the teenagers interruption.

"She doesn't remember getting cut which suggests she might have hit her head."

The blonde began to blush; how could she not have known she'd cut her knee? Bianca give the embarrassed teen a reassuring smile.

"If your parents and the school are happy to release you into my care then I'm happy to have you come with us. In fact I can have Cara check you over too."

Chloe didn't know who Cara was but the smile of delight on Miranda's pale face would have her agreeing to anything.

"If you can just wait a moment Ms Montgomery I'll call the Maguire's."

Bianca nodded at the nurse. Miranda made to get up but her stagger had Bianca pushing her back onto the bed.

"Sit right where you are missy."

"Moomm I need to get my things."

Miranda's whine did not waver her mother's resolve.

"AJ can…."

"I can go get our things."

Chloe was already on her way to the door before either Montgomery could respond. Bianca turned to see her daughter smiling.

"If I didn't know any better that smile would suggest you're happy. Now how could you be happy at hurting yourself?"

Miranda smirked.

"Day off school what's not to smile about?"

Bianca chuckled.

"So much for Marissa's theory."

"What theory?"

"That you wouldn't want to miss your quiz."

To Bianca's surprise Miranda's smile broadened; little did she know the teenager had been dreading the school quiz.

"Day off school and a missed quiz, I'll say it again what's not to smile about?"

The nurse re-entered the room carrying a portable phone.

"Ms Montgomery Martin Maguire would like to speak with you."

/

AJ wasn't happy to see Chloe Maguire return to the class alone. The statuesque blonde stood chatting in hushed tones with the teacher at the front of the classroom for several minutes before making her way to her desk with a slight limp. AJ hadn't noticed the limp and seeing it now brought his attention to the bandage around Chloe's knee; its presence didn't worry him as much as the absence of his sister did.

"Where's Mimo?"

Chloe slid her iPad into its cover and put it into her satchel before turning to do the same with Miranda's; she give AJ a quick reassuring smile.

"She's in sickbay with your Mom, she's okay but they want to take her to some Cara person to get her checked out."

AJ's worry intensified.

"Cara's a doctor, why does she need a doctor?"

The teacher tried to hush their conversation but AJ ignored her as Chloe shouldered Miranda's bag and then her own.

"I've got to go AJ."

Chloe made to walk back down to the front of the class but AJ caught her hand.

"Why does she need a doctor Chloe?"

The blonde turned back to see the concern and fear on AJ's face.

"To check for a head injury. It's just precaution AJ, she's fine, she's M right?"

AJ let go of Chloe's hand.

"Right. Tell her to text me. Is your leg okay?"

Chloe smiled, AJ was always so thoughtful just like his sister.

"Just a cut. I'll tell her. Bye."

There was plenty of hushed conversation as Chloe left the classroom most of it concerning her relationship with AJ Chandler.

/

Marissa was getting Bianca's messaging service every time she called her partner's cell phone. The first three times she let slide but the fourth had her calling the Fusion offices demanding to speak with Kendall Slater, the brunette came on the phone laughing softly.

"_My PA is telling me I have the Red Mist on the phone. You're getting a reputation Tasker._"

Marissa ignored the teasing.

"Have you heard from Bianca? I'm getting her messaging service when I call her cell."

"_I'd assume she's had to turn it off in the hospital. She was taking Mimo up there._"

The lawyer glanced at her watch.

"But that was hours ago surely she'd be out by now."

Kendall hummed softly, something she did when she was deep in thought.

"Kendall?"

"_Sorry you're right it was hours ago but you know how long some of their tests can take. I wouldn't worry Marissa, Binx would call you if she was worried. Hell she'd call you even if she wasn't, so stop fretting it just means her cell is still off_."

Marissa decided there was only one way she was going to stop fretting.

"I'm heading up there."

"_Marissa I don't think…._"

"I'll take an early lunch break, I can nip up to the hospital and check on them and be back here by 1pm."

Kendall didn't see much point in arguing and even if she had the redhead had hung up on her.

/

Miranda closed her eyes trying to give them a break from the florescent lighting in the hospital room.

"Hey don't be going to sleep on me M your Mom will have my head."

Chloe was sitting in the chair next to the bed Miranda was lying on; as ordered she was watching the brunette closely to make sure Miranda didn't fall asleep. Bianca was just outside the room talking to Dr Cara Castillo. Chloe's eyes shifted between both of the Montgomerys seeing so many similarities in them but her gaze always lingered on Miranda.

"I'm not sleeping I'm just sick of those lights."

"Are they hurting your eyes?"

Miranda opened her eyes and turned a smile at the blonde.

"Careful Chloe or I'll start thinking you're turning into my Mom."

Chloe's eyes moved back to the hallway and to Bianca Montgomery; the older brunette had a dynamic power to her that was a little intimidating.

"Your Mom scares me."

Miranda snorted.

"My Mom's a teddy bear."

Chloe returned her gaze to her friend.

"To you maybe not to me and you still haven't told me if the lights are hurting your eyes."

Miranda laughed.

"Now you're sounding like Ma."

Chloe had never met the woman Miranda called Ma; she'd heard a lot about Marissa Tasker but never actually met her. The two friends did not spend that much time together outside of school, Chloe had always considered it a blessing because she was sure Miranda's parents would see right through her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Chloe looked a little uneasily towards the door.

"I guess I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Because before today I could count on one hand how many words I've said to your Mom and now I'm going to be staying in her house."

Miranda felt the jolt of those words hit her solar plexus again. Chloe's father had told Bianca it would be late before either he or his wife could come collect their daughter so the brunette had readily offered to keep Chloe for the night.

"This is so bogus, Jon could have come collect me. My brothers are such knuckle heads."

"Come on Chloe it's not so bad we can study together."

Chloe sighed softly, the only thing she was going to be studying was her own behaviour and how best to stop the Montgomery Tasker women from reading too much into it.

"Oh oh."

Miranda's words had Chloe searching her friend's face for signs of distress.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? M? What's wrong?"

"Ma's here."


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Got to get this posted quickly, Muse is napping and as much as her snoring irritates it's nowhere near as annoying as her whining and she's in a whiny mood this week. So a quick but very heartfelt thanks for all the reviews. This be chapter five please enjoy :-)

Chapter Five

Marissa was beginning to think that running the corridors of Pine Valley Hospital was becoming her least favourite pastime.

"Hey no running in three inch heels. Do you want to sprain an ankle?"

David Hayward caught his daughter mid sprint.

"Dad I've got to find Miranda."

"Miranda is fine, she's up in room 220 waiting for Cara to sign her out. You on the other hand look a little on the pale side."

Marissa reached up kissing the frowning man's cheek.

"Parenthood does that to us."

David smiled.

"Yes it does. Come on I'll walk you up there, it will give us a chance to catch up. I don't see enough of you anymore."

Marissa hooked her father's arm and walked him to the elevators.

"That's because I've been so busy tying things up at MATTER but I'll have time soon I promise."

The older man smiled down at his oldest child.

"I will hold you to that."

Marissa grinned.

"You won't have to, I'm a woman of my word."

They rode the elevator discussing their kids and the upcoming holidays but once the doors opened and Marissa spotted Bianca all conversation ceased as she made off towards the brunette.

"Bianca?"

Bianca turned to see her lover fast approaching.

"Sweetie what are you doing here?"

Marissa pulled a face stepping up to give the bemused brunette a quick kiss.

"Where else am I going to go when half my family is here? How is…"

The redhead turned to look into the room, her face falling at the sight of Miranda.

"Oh my God!"

Doctor Cara Castillo Hayward tried to reassure the upset mother.

"It looks worse than it is Marissa, the contusion will heal as will the sprain. She's okay."

Marissa tore into the room and to the bed, her hands reaching for her daughter.

"Oh honey you poor poor thing."

Miranda sat up returning a one armed hug.

"I'm fine Ma, it's nothing."

Marissa pulled away, her palm settling softly upon Miranda's bruised cheek.

"How did this happen?"

Miranda's gaze moved to her friend Chloe who was looking even more embarrassed. Marissa turned with her daughter to stare at the stranger in the room.

"Hello."

Chloe Maguire forced a smile onto her face as she returned the redhead's greeting.

"Hi."

Miranda thought her friend looked so cute when she was embarrassed.

"Ma this is Chloe, I sort of accidentally tripped her in the hallway."

Marissa was about to ask why Miranda was the one to come out of it looking so bad but then she caught sight of the white bandage.

"Are you okay Chloe? Your leg?"

Chloe's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

"It's nothing just a cut. M…Miranda saved me from getting hurt worse."

Marissa smiled at the flummoxed teenager then turned back to her daughter who was giving Chloe a cheeky grin.

"My little heroine."

"Maaa."

Miranda's resulting blush turned the tables giving Chloe the opportunity to appreciate a little cuteness; maybe the next 18 hours or so wouldn't be so bad after all. Chloe gulped as the thought took root, 18 hours in Miranda's company might be a dream come true but would she survive the rest of the Montgomery Tasker family?

/

Rick slid into the chair next to AJ in the school canteen and wondered if the food on his tray was in fact food at all.

"Did you catch that show on FX last night? The one where these kids were all whacked out on chemicals that had been fed to them through school meals."

AJ grunted around a mouthful of stew not bothering to lower the speed in which he fed said stew into his mouth. Rick was losing his appetite just watching his friend, he lifted the carton of milk from his tray and pushed the rest away.

"Any word from Miranda?"

It took a few more mouthfuls before AJ's stomach told him he could stop shovelling.

"Yeah I got a text from her, she's okay, a bit bashed up but she'll survive. Sprained wrist and bruising."

Rick tried to remember which wrist the brunette had hurt.

"Was it her writing hand? Cos it'll give her a free pass from those exams."

AJ reached for his dessert of red cubes floating round in a swamp like substance, Rick tried not to think about what it could be.

"Nah it was her left. You doing any studying at all Rick?"

Rick snorted.

"My grade point is enough to help me graduate so why bother?"

"Because you hate Pine Valley and a good way to get out of it is on a scholarship."

AJ knew his words were falling on deaf ears, Rick hated school always had and always would. The only subjects the dark teen showed any interest in were the vocational ones namely auto mechanics, put a motor in front of Rick Yves and his eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"Don't need a scholarship to travel man, wheels can do that."

AJ nodded, his friend had a point.

"So Paris huh? Bet you wish you'd taken French as an elective this term JA."

"Nah I'll have three translators close at hand."

Rick looked at his friend in confusion.

"Three?"

"Mom and the girls they all speak it fluently, you know they used to live there right?"

AJ watched his friend's face take on a dreamy look and rolled his eyes.

"Rick come on not again we've had this talk already."

Rick sighed longingly.

"I know I know but man she's just…."

"My sister!"

AJ thumped his friend's arm wondering how poor Rick was going to take it when Miranda came out.

/

"Have you eaten?"

Marissa was walking Bianca and the girls down to the car when her partner asked the question.

"I'm okay I can grab a sandwich and bring it back to the office."

Bianca slipped her arm in at Marissa's elbow pulling the smaller woman a little closer.

"Or we could all have lunch at Krystals. If I phone through an order she'll have it ready by the time we arrive."

Marissa glanced at her watch it was almost 12.30pm, she would have half an hour. Bianca giggled bringing hazel eyes back to her in question.

"It's not like they can fire you for being late."

The lawyer laughed too.

"Very true plus I get to make sure our daughter eats something solid."

Miranda, who had been too busy telling Chloe all about the family's upcoming holiday to Paris, zoned in when she heard her name.

"Sorry Ma did you ask me something?"

"What would you both like for lunch? We're going to call ahead to Krystals."

The teenager groaned.

"My stomach's still queasy."

The lawyer turned at the car door to give Miranda her full attention.

"Honey you need to eat, three mouthfuls of Cheerios and a glass of juice does not a meal make."

Miranda smothered another groan when she noticed her mother's eyes begin to darken with worry; food and healthy eating had become a mantra for Bianca Montgomery who knew only too well the dangers of an eating disorder.

"Fine but if I throw up you can't say I didn't warn you. I'll have chicken strips with a side of chilli fries please."

Marissa nodded and turned to the quiet blonde at Miranda's side.

"And what would you like Chloe?"

Honeyed cheeks began to redden.

"Thanks Ms Tasker but I'm really not hungry."

When Marissa's eyebrow arched decidedly high Miranda tugged her friend's hand.

"Order something anything because that is not a look you want levelled at you for longer than a few minutes."

Chloe floundered.

"Em I'm dunno I've never eaten in Krystals before."

Miranda was loving her friend's blush a little too much and it took a nudge from her mother to make her intervene.

"She has the best chilli friends in Pennsylvania state and I know you like veggie burgers so why not have those?"

Chloe smiled in gratitude.

"Okay that would be great thanks."

Marissa turned her attention back to Bianca.

"Your usual?"

The brunette nodded and Marissa leaned in to give her a quick kiss..

"I'll call it in and meet you there. See you in ten."

The lawyer walked away towards her own car with that dreamy smile back on her face.

"Mom do you think maybe we need to start medicating Ma? She's been like insanely happy lately."

Bianca shook her head as she laughed; an insanely happy Marissa meant a deeply satisfied Bianca.

/

"So what do you think?"

Miranda thought she'd done well to wait until Chloe had taken a few mouthfuls of food before she asked the question she'd been dying to ask. Blue eyes lifted to look at her, confusion and something else shining in them.

"About?"

Miranda pointed at the half eaten plate of food.

"The chilli fries and burger. Krystal does the best in the state right?"

Chloe grinned.

"I dunno M I've not really tried them anywhere but here."

"Consider yourself lucky then because everywhere else falls short. You've had the best so no need to try the rest."

Bianca laughed at her daughter.

"Our little poet."

Miranda groaned as colour flooded her cheeks making Marissa and Chloe laugh too.

"So Chloe does the veggie burger mean you're vegetarian? If so I can stop at the store on the way home this evening and buy something non meaty for dinner."

It was Chloe's turn to blush as Marissa directed the conversation back to her.

"It's okay you don't need to go to any trouble for me Ms Tasker."

Marissa smiled at the embarrassed teen; Bianca had already filled her in on Chloe's sleepover.

"It's no trouble I was stopping there anyway. So are you?"

Chloe nodded.

"Is there something in particular you'd prefer?"

Miranda watched as her friend began to blush again and as lovely as it looked she felt bad for her friend.

"What about stirfry? Mom does this wicked Mexican stirfry."

Marissa enthusiastically agreed.

"Yes she does, it's very tasty. We all love it, don't we Mimo?"

Bianca swatted her partner's arm.

"It's your night to cook."

When Marissa began to bat her eyelids playfully her family started to laugh, even the shy Chloe choked back a giggle. Bianca leaned forward kissing the teasing redhead on the cheek.

"If Chloe likes stirfry then you'll get the night off."

Marissa began to bat her eyelids at Chloe who blushed some more before nodding.

"I love stirfry."

The redhead grinned.

"You're going to fit right in Chloe."

It was no real surprise when the blonde began to blush again.

"I better go, time is ticking on."

When Marissa got to her feet Bianca followed her.

"I'll walk you out I wanted to talk to you about Gabby's new teacher."

The redhead frowned; that didn't sound good.

"Ok well girls enjoy the rest of your lunch without the parentals embarrassing you. Bye."

"Bye Ma."

"Goodbye Ms Tasker."

Chloe watched as Miranda's parents walked out of the restaurant holding hands. The two women were so affectionate, always quick to share a sweet kiss or just touch. Would Chloe ever be able to do that?

"Hi your food's getting cold."

The blonde looked back at her friend who was staring at her in that intense way that Miranda sometimes did; what was behind that look?

"Sorry I was miles away."

Miranda had noticed exactly where her friend's gaze had been and wondered if her shy friend was having problems with her mothers relationship.

"I noticed. Chloe are you uncomfortable with my parents?"

Chloe at first looked puzzled by the question until its meaning sank in and she looked outright shocked.

"You mean with their relationship?"

Miranda nodded, she'd been at the receiving end of too many clueless bullies to not expect some kind of reaction. Chloe looked hurt.

"M come on, what kind of question is that? They're your parents of course I don't have a problem with them or their relationship. What kind of friend would that make me? More to the point what kind of person would it make me?"

Miranda felt bad for asking but then she remembered Chloe's words from earlier, about not liking what Marcus Thorne had said.

"You got angry because Thorne called me butch Chloe, I just thought that maybe it was because you're uncomfortable with homosexuality."

Chloe stared at Miranda in dismay.

"I got angry because he was being a bigoted ass, he was stereotyping all three of us, first me with the Barbie dig then AJ with the pansy shit and when he brought you into it it was a step too far. It pissed me off."

Miranda didn't know how to respond, a flurry of emotions crossed her face in quick succession leaving her watching friend to wonder at their meaning. Chloe wished again that she could be like AJ, someone Miranda would open up and talk to because she wanted so badly to know what was beneath those quiet intense looks. Miranda had a habit of reverting into herself when something was troubling her, pulling away from Chloe in a way that not only worried the other teenager but also scared her. Like a few months back when Miranda had become so withdrawn, when her quietness and sad dull eyes had worried Chloe making her afraid that her friend was ill. Chloe didn't want to see that again, she never wanted to see Miranda look so sad and haunted. So as much as she wanted the brunette to open up and confide in her, Chloe also wanted to see that beautiful smile back on Miranda's lovely face.

"M stop thinking and just pick up your fork and eat. Your food is getting cold remember?"

The two teenagers shared a smile that hid how concerned both really were by the conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Time is not my own today so the only note I can manage is one to say thanks for the reviews and this be chapter six - enjoy ;-)

Chapter Six

"Let me get this straight, you think Gabby's substitute teacher is bullying her?"

Marissa was striving to keep control of her voice but she was hurtling by shocked and working her way towards anger; Bianca didn't want to hear that tone in her partner's voice not when she knew Marissa needed a clear mind for finishing out her day in a company the lawyer had come to loathe.

"I'm saying I didn't like what I seen this morning and it explains Gabby's recent dislike of school."

Fear began to settle again in brown eyes at the thought of school no longer being a safe place for children; the lawyer stepped closer to reassure her frazzled partner.

"Hey it's okay, we'll fix this. At least now we know how."

Bianca looked puzzled.

"We do?"

Marissa was determined to get her partner smiling again, she so loved Bianca's smiles.

"Yeah we do, what's one pesky teacher to a power couple like you and I?"

The brunette's eyes and lips lit up with amusement.

"A power couple? Have you been spending too much time with Kendall?"

"No that's one of Maggie's."

Bianca kissed the cheeky grin from her lover's lips forcing a small moan from the redhead.

"When you kiss me like that work is the last place I want to be going."

"You can pay me back next week."

Marissa opened the door to the car, a mischievous smile lightening up her eyes as she got in.

"Oh I will. You better get back to the girls, call me if you need me at the school this afternoon. The kids are more important than a final handover meeting with the partners."

Bianca waved her lover off with the promise that she would.

/

"Ms Tasker, Mr Montgomery please have a seat."

Marissa looked at Eduardo Travani with amusement as she entered the company's boardroom ahead of Reggie.

"Come on Eddie's there's no need for the pomp and ceremony."

Her soon to be former partner did not respond nor did any of the other partners already seated around the large table. Both Marissa and Reggie surveyed the room with unease.

"To my understanding this was to be a simple handover meeting, has something about that changed?"

Eduardo Travani looked to his partners and when none responded to Marissa's question he cleared his throat.

"We've been led to believe that you are both scouting to take clients with you."

Reggie eyed the speaker, a look of distaste settling upon his handsome features.

"Scouting suggests that we would have to look for those clients and I can assure you that has not been the case."

There was a murmur of disapproval from the other seated partners. Reggie and Marissa glanced at each other; so much for a friendly parting of ways.

/

Miranda was forced to keep her left wrist in a strap that kept her arm pressed across her chest, it was more awkward than uncomfortable. The teen had dressed that morning in khaki cropped trousers and a vintage Greenday tee that was offset by a brown bolero just in case the weather didn't stay warm. But it had, it was a beautiful day, the June weather promising to be scorching leaving Miranda feeling uncomfortably hot in that brown bolero. She tried to remove it but the activity was proving difficult. Miranda and Chloe were out in the garden sitting at the patio table with their books and iPads.

"Do you want some help with that?"

Chloe was doing what she always did, covertly watching the pretty brunette, and she'd noticed Miranda trying to shrug out of the dark brown bolero. The question was answered with an embarrassed nod.

"Please."

Chloe got to her feet to stand behind Miranda. With slow careful movements she undid the tying at the back of the neck.

"If you lift your arms I can slide your top up over them."

Miranda did as suggested and held her breath as Chloe began to pull the sleeveless bolero up her arms first removing it from around her good wrist before taking her time to ensure she didn't knock against the injured one. The brush of their skin against each other had both teens in a state of excited unease.

"Ok girls we need to go collect Lydia and Gabby."

Bianca's voice startled both girls causing Chloe to step away from Miranda almost guiltily; neither Montgomery seemed to notice.

"Mom we don't need to go with you."

Bianca disagreed and moved closer to retie the strap at Miranda's neck, placing the injured arm back in the sling.

"You could have a concussion sweetheart I need to keep an eye on you."

Miranda strove to reassure her mother.

"Cara said it wasn't anything to worry about unless I got sleepy and I'm not sleepy Mom. You'll be gone less than thirty minutes, I'll be fine and Chloe's here with me if something happens. Not that it will."

Bianca could see the reason in her daughter's argument and turned to get Chloe's input.

"What do you think Chloe? Would you be comfortable with that?"

Chloe blinked rapidly her gaze shifting from Miranda's pleading face to Bianca's concerned one.

"Dr Castillo said that headaches, nausea and sleepiness were all signs and M…Miranda hasn't felt any of those since she was sick at school. So I think she's okay and I'm here to make sure that doesn't change."

Bianca's eyes twinkled with humour at the blonde's choice of words.

"Ok well I'll be quick and Miranda has my cell phone number so call me if you think it does change."

Chloe nodded.

"I will."

Bianca dropped a kiss on her daughter's head.

"You sit right there until I get back."

"Sure I'll sit here and dehydrate."

The mother's eyes moved to the jug and glasses she'd left on the table.

"I brought you some lemonade."

Miranda smirked.

"But if I drink that I'll need to move to go pee."

Bianca chuckled.

"You should save that smartness for all these exams you've got next week."

"Yes Mom, sure Mom, bye Mom."

Chloe began to chuckle too as Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye girls happy studying."

/

Lydia was so excited when her mother unbuckled her harness and helped her out of the car at the elementary school.

"Is we going to Gabby's homewoom Mom?"

Bianca took her baby girl's hand and walked her up the school path.

"We sure are buttercup, some day it might be your homeroom too."

The mother of four was trying to remain optimisic but Lydia shook her head.

"Nah ah Aishling say I'm too smawt fowa school."

Bianca laughed at her daughter's confident words.

"Oh really so what will you do instead?"

Lydia shrugged her little shrug and began to skip.

"Play hopscotch Mom."

Bianca laughed some more.

/

Reggie Montgomery was barely able to contain the anger that surged through his veins and he might have verbalised it had his friend and partner not subtlety pressed against his arm. Marissa Tasker's eyes were blazing, their hazel depths swirling with the same anger that Reggie felt but she was too smart to lose control in their current surroundings.

"I think you'll find that our contracts stipulate that any business we brought to the firm was ours to take if we were ever to leave."

The MATTER partners shot uncomfortable glances at each other. Reggie's anger had cooled enough for him to follow Marissa's rationale, when the firm was started almost five years ago his and Marissa's clients accounted for close to sixty percent of the entire portfolio. The remaining partners had brought a combination of clients, capital and ambition to account for their shortfall. At the time it hadn't mattered, the size of the firm or number of clients each lawyer brought was immaterial to their shared goal; to offer those who needed it most a high priced service without the high price.

"The client pool has shifted, we've each shared the workload, some clients may prefer to stay with those lawyers they are most familiar with."

Eduardo Travani, the self nominated mouthpiece of the remaining four partners, could not meet Marissa's eyes as he spoke. The redhead's resulting sigh was laced with disappointment; she herself had brought Eduardo to the firm straight out of law school. The team of lawyers looked spirited by their colleague's words each no doubt comforted by the fact that Marissa's speciality lay in family law not contract. It seemed they had no knowledge of her tutelage under Caleb Cooney.

"That would constitute a breach of contract and would be tantamount to the same "scouting" you've just accused us of. I haven't seen fit to reread my contract but I'm pretty confident there was a stipulation in place to prevent that from happening."

Marissa turned to her one remaining friend in the room.

"You had more of a hand in drawing up the contracts Reggie, can you remember that stipulation?"

Reggie offered a bright white smile that caused a couple of laboured sighs; that smile was the lawyers trademark and everyone in the room knew it meant he was confident of a win.

"Oh I sure do."

/

Gabrielle Montgomery was surprised to find her mother and little sister standing outside her classroom when the final bell rang. The little girl crossed the hallway with a worried smile.

"Hi Mom do you have to talk to my teacher again?"

Bianca glanced beyond her daughter and into the classroom where Mike Weaver stood by his desk watching her. The mother of four offered him a small smile before turning a bigger brighter one to the little girl approaching her.

"No sweetheart. Lydia and I just wanted to see your homeroom, right buttercup?"

Lydia nodded.

"Wight Mom. Is you still not like school Gabby?"

Gabrielle looked back into her classroom and seen her teacher stare at her; she shrugged off Lydia's question by offering the little girl her hand. To Bianca the lack of answer was an answer in and of itself.

"Come on Lydia let's go swing."

The two year old happily swung her mother and sister's arms turning them both back towards the school exit. Bianca give one last displeased look at the man who had stopped her daughter from answering a question that only a week ago would have come with a happy affirmation.

/

A half an hour of molecular chemistry was beginning to make Miranda's brain feel like a fried mass of neutrons; science had never been her favourite subject.

"You're zoning out on me."

Sunlight shining down upon Chloe's golden face made it look like her blue eyes were twinkling. Miranda smiled, she really really loved Chloe's eyes.

"M! Your zoning is reaching atmospheric levels."

Miranda laughed, Chloe seemed to have an affinity for mixing science into everyday life.

"You love this stuff don't you?"

Chloe shrugged.

"It's interesting. If you get right down to it science is everywhere and in everything."

Miranda settled back in her chair quite happy to listen to her friend regale her with geek talk, Miranda loved Chloe's geeky side.

"Sometimes when I'm bored I try to visualise the molecular structure of what I'm looking at. It's like beneath everything there is a map, a blue print of intrinsic molecules all tied together."

Chloe would have continued to get lost in her little world of science had she not heard Miranda's sigh.

"Great I'm boring you."

Miranda shook her head vehemently.

"No no you're definitely not. I love the way you see things, how you describe things. It's like life through your eyes is so much more interesting."

Chloe began to blush, this was what had first made her realise how special Miranda Montgomery was; the way the other teen talked to her. Chloe was a geek or at least a hybrid version of one, she loved all things science or mathematical; it was like they spoke in a language she truly understood. Track was probably the least geeky thing that Chloe had an interest in, well track and Miranda Montgomery. Chloe was an introvert to Miranda's extrovert, she was a science major to Miranda's sociology one, she was blonde against the luscious chestnut locks of the brunette, Chloe was quintessentially Miranda's complete opposite. Other than a handful of shared acquaintances and a couple of school subjects the two teens really didn't have all that much in common and yet they fit. It made no sense to Chloe, Miranda was like a mass of contradictions next to her and yet that was exactly where Chloe felt most at home; next to Miranda.

"Oh yeah if I reached atmospheric levels with my zoning you've gone all the way to the moon with yours."

Chloe's cheeks flushed bright red making her blues eyes all that more transfixing and Miranda was beginning to get way too transfixed. Their eyes met and a charged silence settled between them, Chloe visualised the molecules of oxygen that separated her from Miranda and in her mind she stretched out breaking through them to place her fingers upon her friend's bruised face.

"Oh Mimo you got a boo boo!"

Lydia Montgomery's voice was full of tears as she ran from the house out to where her big sister sat with her bandaged arm and her discoloured face. Miranda's gaze moved from her silent friend to her crying sister; her good arm reached out to pull the little girl between her legs for a one armed hug.

"Hi don't cry I'm okay Lydia, it's not so bad. Your lima beana was probably more sore and look at you now? You're as good as new."

Lydia moved away to pull up her tee-shirt to see again the still pinkish scar that had been left on her tummy.

"It's all bettew. Look it."

Miranda grinned familiar with her little sister's fascination in the scar left behind from her appendectomy surgery several months ago.

"Lydia aren't you going to say hello to my friend Chloe."

Lydia turned an adorable smile to the quiet blonde sitting opposite Miranda.

"Fwom opwaytion Chloe?"

Miranda's face went slack; her little sister had overheard AJ's constant teasing.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: _So hey all you peoples who be Minxaholics, it's me Muse and I've taken control of the Mothership…._Muse you little shi_…sorry for the rude interruption Ela's having a bad day, lost her pills apparently, can't imagine how that could have happened…_MUSE!_…ignore her I'm in control now and I wana say I think you're all splendiferously splendid especially you reviewers. See I know big words too Ela! .._Muse please_…Ohh begging now are we? I think I like it! Ok peoples this be chapter seven, please enjoy it while I have some more fun with the ever earnest Ela ;-)_

Chapter Seven

"You up at the palace this weekend JA?"

AJ Chandler rolled his eyes at Rick's question, his friend was always ribbing him about his second home. They were walking out of school together both glad to see the weekend starting.

"The mansion and yeah I am, need to get my head stuck into this history revision."

"You're such a swot…oh man."

Rick grabbed his friend's arm slowing AJ's stride down to a crawl, the blonde youth pulled his arm away rubbing it.

"Rick shit that hurt, you don't know your own strength."

"Yeah well that might be a good thing, we got trouble at two o'clock man. That's the Maguires and they don't look happy to see us."

AJ's eyes tracked to Chloe's two brothers who were sitting on the school wall both looking at him in a non too friendly way. The Maguire boys were both linebackers, their height and girth making them look like gargoyles waiting to pounce.

"Ah shit man look whose walking away from them?"

Several yards away Marcus Thorne was scurrying off towards the buses.

"We don't know that they were speaking to each other."

Rick's look told AJ he was thinking way too wishfully.

"Shit."

"Don't sweat man I got your back."

"Not helping Rick you're on a final warning, stay well the hell away from this."

The ebony teenager scowled.

"The hell I will."

AJ braced himself for the worst.

/

Chloe Maguire was completely charmed by Lydia Montgomery's adorable little smile. The auburn haired child stood still holding up her tee-shirt displaying a milky white tummy that was marred by a pink zigzag scar and a brown patch of skin that looked surprisingly similar to a lima bean. Chloe wasn't sure she understood the little girls words but she assumed they were referring to the procedure that had caused the scarring.

"Your scar is from an operation on your tummy?"

Lydia blinked rapidly and turned back to her big sister in confusion.

"Opwaytion Chl…"

Miranda cut in desperately trying to get the conversation away from all things operational.

"It's another word for surgery, like the one you had to take away your appendix."

Lydia turned back to Chloe.

"I got no appendick."

Chloe grinned.

"Neither do I."

Lydia inched closer to the sitting blonde.

"Do you got a wig wag like me?"

Miranda leaned forward in her chair when Chloe began to pull at the waistband of her plaid skirt.

"Yup but it's old now so it isn't pink anymore, see it's white."

Lydia closed in until she was right in front of the tanned stomach, she reached out and pressed her finger against the shiny line that cut into golden skin.

"Is not up like mine."

Chloe looked to Miranda for instruction but the brunette seemed lost in a daze, her eyes fixed on her sister with a dreamy grin. It was just so cute how much both Miranda and AJ adored their little sister; Chloe could understand why, she turned back to the little girl with a smile.

"I'm sorry Lydia I don't know what you mean by up like yours."

Lydia took the teenagers hand and placed it on her tummy letting Chloe feel along the scar that was slightly risen.

"Ah yeah I remember when mine was like that too, it will go back down soon. By your next birthday I bet your scar will be just like mine."

Lydia looked down at the finger still placed upon her tummy and shook her head.

"You not as white as me, I got my mama's com..peek…compeckson."

"Lydia juice!"

Gabrielle's yell had Lydia turning on her heels and running back into the house leaving Chloe sat with her tummy still on display. Miranda sighed at the sight.

"She's so cute, compeckson and opwaytion that's adorable."

Chloe rolled the waistband of her skirt up looking to Miranda to respond but the brunette seemed lost in some day dream.

"M where have you gone?"

The dark haired teen floundered.

"Huh?"

Chloe laughed.

"If I'm the geek in this relationship then you are definitely the goof."

All Miranda heard was the word relationship and it had her mind spinning, when she repeated the same sound again Chloe's laughter rang out across the quiet garden.

"Huh?"

/

"We want a word with you Chandler."

AJ tried for a smile as the two older boys began to crowd his body space.

"Sure Jon what can I do for you?"

Jon Maguire stepped a little closer his towering height menacing against the smaller AJ. The Maguire brothers had a reputation around Pine Valley High, they thought with their fists first and brains later. AJ wouldn't go so far as to call them knuckleheads, he'd heard that Richie was a math whiz which really wasn't all that surprising given that Chloe was one of the smartest kids in AJ's year.

"You got a thing going for our Chlo?"

Ritchie crowded in on AJ too making him the meat in a very uncomfortable Maguire sandwich. Rick Yves squared his shoulders and took a step closer.

"She's my sister's friend."

Jon, whose attention had diverted to Rick Yves, honed back in on AJ.

"And do you wana make her yours? Your _girl _friend?"

AJ shook his head.

"Look we share a few classes and yeah I'd call her my friend simply because she's Miranda's but she's definitely not my girlfriend."

Ritchie and Jon Maguire looked at each other.

"It's his word against that other guy's."

Rick who had done as AJ asked and not interfered decided it was time to change that.

"Would that other guy be Marcus Thorne by any chance? Tall skinny kid with a buzz cut?"

Jon nodded at Rick who made a hissing noise.

"Man you got played, he's ain't nothing but a snake out to cause trouble. Got himself a dislike of AJ here and if you ask me it's because he's jealous."

The Maguire brothers looked AJ over wondering why anyone could be jealous of him; AJ bristled at the scrutiny but said nothing. Rick threw his arm round his friend's shoulder.

"AJ's sister and your sister are friends man, that's all there is. Thorne doesn't like that it means Chloe's gonna talk and mess with AJ. Ask your sister, she'll tell you what went down today. Look we gotta go, that's AJ's grandfather over there waiting on him."

The brothers turned to see an elderly guy get out of a Jaguar. Jon and Ritchie shared another glance before stepping away from the younger guys.

"Just remember she's off limits to you Chandler."

AJ didn't bother to respond because he thought he might just understand where the Maguires were coming from; in a couple of years time he'd probably be doing something similar with any guy that showed an interest in his younger sisters. That didn't mean they'd appreciate it though and he doubted Chloe Maguire would either.

/

"Sons of bitches."

Reggie Montgomery was back to being angry at the nerve of the partners for trying to pull that stunt on them. Marissa merely shrugged and continued to box up files in her office.

"Are you really all that surprised Reggie?"

When he didn't given an immediate answer the two friends looked at each other.

"Yeah Marissa I am, I thought I had a few friends here not just one."

The redhead sighed.

"Money has been a deciding factor in a lot of our recent cases so it's not too much of a stretch to see that it would be the same with us leaving."

"Yeah but it's not like we were asking for a severance package."

Marissa eyed Reggie in contemplation.

"Technically taking our clients constitutes a severance package."

Reggie rubbed the back of his neck trying to knead the tension that had gathered in the muscles there.

"The hell it does, they are completely separate issues."

"Reg come on there's no point splitting hairs over this. They tried a scare tactic and it didn't work, let it go. We're done with them."

Reggie wasn't so sure that it would be as easy as that.

/

"AJ who were those gentlemen crowding around you at the school gates?"

Adam Chandler considered himself an expert at reading body language and he was sure the young men who had been with AJ earlier had been squaring up for a fight. AJ lifted his eyes from his dinner to stare across at his grandfather.

"The brothers of one of Mimo's friends."

"They looked like they were about to start something. Are you in trouble son?"

AJ shook his head; his grandfather was always worried about him getting in trouble, always asking if things were okay.

"No Grandpa I'm not, they thought I might be interested in their younger sister."

Adam's eyes lit up, AJ never talked about girlfriends. He was a young man and young men talked about girls unless of course they weren't interested in them. Adam wasn't sure how to handle a conversation about boys with his grandson.

"Are you?"

AJ had turned his attention back to his food, wolfing down the lasagne like he hadn't eaten in a week. The question confused him.

"Am I what?"

"Interested in their sister? Or anyone's sister?"

The teenager's eyes crinkled up in further confusion sure that his grandfather was trying to ask him something more than just those questions.

"Chloe's a friend, she and Mimo are pretty close so no I'm not interested in her. She's kinda more like a sister to me than anything else."

Adam waited hoping his grandson would remember that there was a second question to answer but when AJ turned back to his meal the older man knew he had missed yet another opportunity to clarify things. Adam sighed, maybe he ought to talk to Marissa and Bianca about things, maybe they would understand what he could not. The older man fondly watched his grandson wolf down food; JR's spiral had taught Adam an invaluable lesson, he would do whatever it took to avoid having history repeat itself with AJ.

/

"Mimo can I ask you a question?"

Miranda lifted her head from her iPad and smiled at her younger sister thankful to have Gabby break the monotony of study.

"Sure."

Gabrielle glanced at Chloe who had her head bent over a thick book. Miranda could see the indecision on her sister's face, could see too that Gabrielle was nervous so she pointed at the chair next to her.

"Come on sit down and ask me your question, hopefully I'll know the answer better than I know this stuff."

Gabrielle scooted onto the deck chair next to Miranda and glanced back at the house furtively.

"When we lived in Paris you went to school there right?"

Miranda was a little surprised by the question wondering where her sister was going with it.

"Uh huh."

Gabrielle's eyes were full of worry when they finally turned to look at Miranda.

"Was it a nice school?"

"I guess it was okay. Pretty similar to most schools except everyone spoke French. Gabby why are you asking me about this?"

"There's this teacher at my school and he doesn't like me."

Chloe's attention shifted from her text book to look up at Gabrielle and Miranda.

"I thought you had Ms Meriwether this year."

Gabrielle nodded at her sister's question.

"I do, I did I mean she's still the fourth grade teacher but she's off sick and we have Mr Weaver now and he really really doesn't like me. Mom talked to him this morning and it only made things worse. He hates me Mimo."

The sound of tears in Gabrielle's voice had Miranda shifting closer to put her good arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Hey come on Gabby we've only got another two weeks of school and then you won't have to deal with this Weaver guy."

Gabrielle sniffled.

"But two weeks is a long time, it's a really really long time. I don't want to go to school in Pine Valley anymore, maybe I can go to your old one in Paris."


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Hi folks I'm back…._only because I let you_…whatever Muse!…_you'd wana be careful Ela I could take control again_…not likely but feel free to try…._urrgghhh_…well?…._urrrggghh what have you done to me?_….finally found a way to keep you out of mischief…._but Ela I was only having a bit of fun_….at my expense…_what'ya mean your expense? It didn't cost you anything_….it could have, my sanity is priceless…_sanity is over-rated_….be quiet…._make me._..okay then…._uurrggghh Ela that hurts_…shush…._but_…shush…_'kay_…. Pheew peace at last. Sorry about that folks now down to business, thank you muchly for the great reviews. This be chapter eight please enjoy

Chapter Eight

Marissa Tasker was glad when her work day finally came to an end; several of the interns and a few of the lawyers she had personally recruited to the firm came to bid her farewell but none of the partners had. It was disheartening to think that a firm Marissa had played a large part in founding had lost its focus to the extent that MATTER had. The lawyer put a box of files into the trunk of her car and closed it with a sigh of deep relief. There would be no more protracted silences in board room meetings, no more ambiguous emails, no more early morning meetings all of which had begun to take their toll on the usually affable lawyer. But it was the greed that Marissa was most glad to see the back of, the hunger for materialism had driven MATTER in the opposite direction to which it had been founded.

The lawyer got into her car and drove out of the designated parking without a backward glance. Marissa had too much to look forward to to ever want to look back. The next fortnight would be spent preparing for the family vacation in Paris, a vacation that Marissa was eagerly anticipating. Some would think it strange that the lawyer was excited at the prospect of seeing her cousin Maggie Stone Dubois again, especially given that said cousin was also Bianca's ex. But Maggie and Bianca's history was of no concern at all to Marissa, in fact if anything she was glad of it, glad to have someone from Bianca and Miranda's past she could talk to. Not that Marissa and Maggie spent their time talking about either of the Montgomerys, lately Maggie had been more interested in talking about the law.

Marissa turned the car down towards The Farm Market her mind moving from thoughts of Maggie and the doctor's recent preoccupation with family law, to the family waiting for her at Monchasker. Gabrielle's teacher had been playing on Marissa's mind, this man that had upset not just her daughter but also her partner. Marissa would not stand for anyone hurting her family, she hated seeing them hurt or in pain, hating see the change that would come over the Montgomery girls faces when they were troubled or sad. If ever a family were born to be happy it was the Montgomery one and Marissa had personally taken over the role of ensuring that happiness.

The Farm Market was busy, Friday evening shoppers all stocking up for the weekend. Marissa filled her basket with the fresh vegetables needed for Bianca's famous stirfry and was making her way towards the checkout when her Blackberry started to ring. Maggie's number flashed on screen.

"Hey I was just thinking about you."

"_Hi Cuz good thoughts I hope?" _

"Curious thoughts actually, I got to thinking about your recent preoccupation with all things legal. Are you in trouble Maggie? Am I coming to Paris for a working vacation?"

Maggie's laughter filled Marissa's ear.

"_No definitely not, you're coming here for fun and relaxation."_

Marissa placed her basket on the counter and smiled at the cashier.

"Sorry Maggie I'm in the market here, can I call you back?"

"_No no it's okay I just wanted to check how your last day went."_

"It went."

"_Ooooh like that was it?"_

"It wasn't bad, it just wasn't great either. Reggie and I might have a bit of a battle on our hands."

"_With the other partners?"_

"Maybe."

"_But you've got it covered?"_

"We'll see. How's things with you?"

The change in conversation went unchecked; the two cousins now well on their way to knowing each other.

"_Things are great, I'm counting down the weekends now. Just two more to go."_

Marissa glanced at her watch; 6.10pm in Pine Valley meant 12.10am in Paris.

"I thought you said you had plans tonight?"

"_I had, to call you which is exactly what I'm doing."_

The comeback was just what Marissa expected from her quick thinking cousin.

"Ah ha, right. Well done on executing that plan to perfection."

Maggie laughed.

"_Thanks, I better let you finish your shopping. Tell the gang I said hi and enjoy your weekend of complete freedom."_

"Oh I will. Take care Maggie, talk to you soon. Bye."

"_Au revoir cuz."_

Marissa left The Farm Market with a brighter smile on her face; her weekend of complete freedom was only just beginning.

/

Unlike Marissa Reggie left work to meet his wife in ConFusion for a quick celebratory drink. He was not much in the mood for celebrating, the way things were left at MATTER troubled him more than they did Marissa. They had both hoped for a clean break, both wanted to get back to fulfilling their reasons for having law as their chosen career; helping people. Reggie found a parking space close to the bar/nightclub and got out of the car. Marie Montgomery stood on the sidewalk outside ConFusion waving at Reggie. The lawyer pocketed his keys and made towards his wife with a smile on his face; it was Friday and he and Marie were going to enjoy their night regardless of his troubled thoughts.

"Hi handsome."

Marie was smiling in that way that made Reggie feel like the luckiest man alive, suddenly MATTER didn't matter at all. Reggie kissed smiling lips and grinned at his beautiful wife.

"Hi babe. How was your day?"

Marie tucked her arm into the crook of her husband's elbow and guided them into ConFusion.

"Let's just say that I am very glad to see the weekend."

Reggie could appreciate that.

"You and me both, if I never see another MATTER lawyer again I'll be happy."

Marie paused as she opened the door to the bar, her eyes telling Reggie that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"I'm sorry hon, Scott called he thought this would be a nice idea."

Reggie frowned in confusion as the door opened further and he got a glimpse of the small crowd inside.

"Ah man!"

Soft brown eyes pleaded with Reggie who desperately wanted to turn on his heels and leave the bar that was full of his ex co-workers. A chorus of voices rang out.

"Surprise!"

Reggie's Friday night had just taken a nose dive.

/

Chloe decided she needed to get up and give the Montgomery sisters a little alone time so she lifted the empty jug.

"I'll go get us some more juice."

Miranda flashed her a grateful smile. Inside the house, the large kitchen was empty; Chloe looked around to see if Ms Montgomery had left any juice out. With nothing in sight the teen made towards the fridge feeling a little uncomfortable with the idea of making herself at home. Chloe looked around her wondering where Miranda's mother was because opening the fridge without permission just seemed so wrong.

"Em Ms Montgomery?"

There was no answer so Chloe decided that if she at least verbalised her intentions then maybe it would be okay.

"Ms Montgomery I hope it's okay to look in the fridge for more juice."

Still no response so Chloe went ahead and opened the large door seeing the pitcher of lemonade inside; she took it out and filled the smaller jug.

Marissa entered Monchasker with her bag of groceries and a beaming smile.

"Oh honey I'm home."

The singsong greeting usually garnered a similar response unless Bianca was in the kitchen or out back in the garden so Marissa happily made her way in that direction calling out again as she entered the large kitchen.

"Oh honey I'm home."

Chloe Maguire nearly dropped both the pitcher and jug of lemonade.

"Shit! Sorry. I'm so sorry I'm just getting more juice."

The frazzled teenager placed the pitcher back in the fridge and closed the door to see Marissa Tasker grinning at her.

"Whoops sorry I thought you were…."

"Me?"

Bianca came in behind the redhead who turned to meet grinning lips for a quick kiss.

"Honey I'm home."

The brunette smirked.

"I see that."

Marissa grinned mischievously.

"Woman where's my dinner?"

Bianca laughed.

"In that bag you're carrying."

"Whoops."

Chloe tried not to giggle but it was hard to hold it in; Miranda's parents were just so cute. Both women turned at the sound to see the poor teen stood there with the jug of lemonade unsure whether to scurry out or stay and say something.

"Sorry we were out of juice and it's hot and I thought I'd save M I mean Miranda the trouble of coming in….."

Bianca smiled at the embarrassed teen.

"It's okay Chloe you're more than welcome to help yourself to anything, you're our guest."

Chloe shuffled from one foot to the other feeling her cheeks grow hot.

"Thanks I better get this outside."

She rushed out leaving the couple to grin at each other.

"She's sweet."

Marissa nodded.

"She is. Now where's my proper kiss?"

Bianca took the bag of groceries and sat them on the centre island before turning back to wrap herself around Marissa.

"How was your last day?"

The redhead scowled playfully.

"I was hoping your kiss was going to make it better but it seems you'd rather chat."

Bianca leaned in placing a soft sensuous kiss on pouting lips.

"Welcome home sweetie."

Marissa looked into warm loving brown eyes and felt a sense of completeness that only ever came when she was within the circle of Bianca's arms or on the receiving end of the brunette's beautiful smile. Suddenly her day no longer mattered, she was home, she was where she belonged.

/

Adam Chandler excused himself to take a call leaving AJ alone in the den. The blonde youth debated going upstairs and starting on the study he'd promised his parents he would do but first he wanted to check in on Miranda. AJ wasn't happy that he hadn't seen his birthday twin since her fall that morning, the only contact he'd had since then was a short text telling him she was fine. He still felt guilty about restarting Operation Chloe, if he had just left things alone then chances were the whole incident with Thorne would never have happened. Ultimately AJ was feeling responsible for his sister's injury. He slid his cellphone from his back pocket and dialled Miranda's number.

"_Hey AJ what's up?"_

AJ knew his sister better than most and could tell from those few words that she was in the middle of something.

"Just wanted to check how things were going. You okay?"

In the background AJ could hear Gabrielle telling Miranda she didn't want to talk about school no more. Miranda tried to say something but apparently Gabrielle had walked away.

"Mimo?"

"_Sorry AJ things were okay until Gabby told me she wanted to go to school in Paris."_

"What? She can't be serious, if she goes to school in Paris then she won't be at home with us."

"_Ya reckon!"_

AJ felt like a dunce for stating the obvious.

"Why does she want to leave Pine Valley?"

"_Some idiot teacher has been giving her a hard time."_

"Did she tell Mom or Ma?"

"_Yeah apparently Mom talked with him this morning but it's made things worse."_

AJ thought he might just go talk to this idiot teacher himself.

"What did you tell her?"

"_That she has only two weeks left and that she'd have a new teacher next year but she seems really freaked out about it. It's not like her AJ."_

AJ tried to remember the last time Gabrielle had spoken to him about school but he couldn't, all he knew was that she had Ms Meriwether this year and really liked her.

"Where's Ms Meriwether gone?"

"_Sick apparently."_

"Do you think Gabby'll be okay?"

"_I hope so."_

"Are you okay?"

Miranda's sigh was a little off.

"_Yeah I guess so."_

"You guess so? Does that mean you're not okay?"

"_It means my wrist aches and I look like something from one of your WWF games."_

"Ouch. Guess it might have been better if you'd let Chloe hit Thorne."

"_No it wouldn't, she would hate herself if she'd hit him."_

"Why go after him then?"

"_She didn't like what he said about the butch thing."_

"That you're the butch one between us."

Miranda snorted.

"_Am I?"_

AJ laughed.

"Not by my definition of the word. So how did you leave things? You and Chloe."

"_She's here, Mom invited her to spend the night."_

AJ laughed until Miranda scowled him.

"_It's not funny AJ."_

"Oh yeah it is, you've got the entire night to work on Operation Chloe."

"_Yeah and I've got the entire weekend to think of the best way to pay you back for this."_

"Pay me back, what did I do?"

"_Lydia's new favourite phrase is Opwation Chloe!"_

AJ started laughing again and didn't stop until Miranda hung up on him.

/

When Chloe returned to the table her cheeks were flushed but she was wearing a goofy grin that made Miranda forget her worries.

"What? Did my Mom say something to embarrass you?"

The blonde teen shook her head at her friend.

"No your parents are so cute and goofy, I guess that's where you get it from."

Brown eyebrows arched teasingly.

"The cute or the goofy? Or both?"

Chloe knew that the question was asked in jest but it still didn't stop her from blushing. Yes she had always thought Miranda's sense of humour was a little on the goofy side but she would never say that the brunette was cute; the word just didn't do her justice. Miranda had deep doleful brown eyes that would twinkle with mischief and happiness, it was why Chloe liked to make sure her friend was happy. Miranda's thick luscious hair looked so silky that Chloe wanted to reach out and run her fingers through it and her smile, Chloe loved Miranda's smile it was always so innocent and sweet and it made her face light up to a vision of beauty. No Chloe didn't think that Miranda Montgomery was cute, she thought she was beautiful.

Miranda sat in silence watching the array of emotions cross her friend's face and it struck her again how angelic Chloe looked, there was a touch of wonder upon the blonde's face that held Miranda spellbound. The two teens gazed at each other for long moments both unaware that their thoughts had taken the same direction. Miranda wished that she could be brave, that she could just say what it was she was thinking but the thought of losing Chloe's friendship kept her silent.

Chloe opened her mouth to answer the now forgotten question but found that no words would come. How would Miranda feel if Chloe told her about all of these thoughts? Would she feel the same? Would she understand? Just because the brunette's parents were gay that didn't mean Miranda was, in the same way that Chloe's parents being straight didn't make her straight. Chloe gazed at Miranda for unending moments and knew that what she was feeling was not just friendship and it hadn't been for months. Chloe definitely wasn't straight but she wasn't too sure how to feel about being gay. She needed to talk to someone and she wished that someone to be Miranda but what if this scared her friend away?


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Howdy folks it's Wednesday again and that means…_don't remind me it's crap TV night…_Muse I thought you were off visiting friends across the pond…_yeah well that plan backfired, this girl called Her-moan-ie only went and stole my passport_…Her-who?…_Her-moan-ie she's this really devious chick whose impersonating me and making these really sweet ladies think that I'm giving them bad ideas but it's her, all her_…Muse maybe you should lie down…_lie, don't talk to me about lying that devious good for nothing hogfart educated whor_….wow wow now calm down, here have a Smartie…_urgh why does it taste funny_…..it's a new kind…._Elllaaa my headd feells weirrd I thinnk I neeed slleep_…whew! Quietness at last. Do you reckon there's a special place we can leave insane Muses cos I'm running out of Smarties? Ok enough about her let's get back to business, as always folks thanks for reviewing, this be chapter nine please enjoy ;-)

Chapter Nine

"Mama you'wa home."

Lydia Montgomery was half way down the garden trying to catch a butterfly with Gabby when she spotted her mother coming out through the patio doors; the butterfly was soon forgotten as the two and half year old ran up the lawn to throw herself at the grinning redhead.

"Hey girls and hello to you too munchkin."

"Hi Ms Tasker."

Chloe greeted her friend's mother with more than a heavy dose of relief; Ms Tasker's arrival in the garden meant a change in conversation and an end to her jumbled nerves.

"Hi Ma."

Gabrielle said a quick hello and grabbed a seat next to Miranda who offered Marissa a warm smile.

"How did the last day go?"

Marissa give a half shrug in answer then turned to lift the giggling Lydia for a cuddle.

"Hello I'm hungawy."

The redhead chuckled at the mischievous grin on her youngest daughter's face.

"Really and here was I thinking that your Mom and I had named you Lydia. So tell me, I'm Hungaway, how was nursery today?"

Lydia giggled some more at her mother's teasing.

"I am Lydia silly. Nusaway was cool Pawis was the teachoo."

"Oh so did that make you the student?"

Lydia shook her head sending waves of auburn swishing across Marissa's face.

"Na ahh I was the head-miss-hew-is."

Down at the patio table Chloe Maguire tried to hide her giggle at the adorable way Lydia Montgomery broke down her words but the little girl was onto her.

"You's laughing."

"Sorry."

"Mama Chloe's got a wig wag like me but it's not up like mine it's all shiny and soft."

Marissa turned her attention to the blonde teenager not all that surprised to see golden cheeks begin to colour; she idly wondered how the shy teen was going to survive around the youngest Montgomerys who were prone to saying exactly what came into their minds.

"Mama I'm still hungaway."

Lydia began to squirm until she was able to slide from her mother's arms, she grabbed Marissa's hand and began tugging her towards the house.

"Okay all ready, let's go check on dinner."

Gabrielle Montgomery breathed a heavy sigh of relief when her mother disappeared back inside; Miranda having heard it turned to her with concern.

"Gabby don't you think you should tell them?"

Gabrielle shook her head.

"No they're happy and everything is going so good, I don't want to change that. Promise you won't tell Mimo."

The younger girl's face was so full of worry that Miranda couldn't bear to add to it so she nodded slowly watching as Gabrielle's frown lessened but did not disappear completely. The youngest Montgomery got to her feet.

"I better go set the table."

Miranda watched her sister go wondering if there was a way around the promise she had just made.

"She seemed plenty scared M."

Chloe's voice only reinforced Miranda's thoughts.

"I know and Gabby doesn't do scared."

The blonde looked at her friend seeing the indecision mar her pretty face.

"You went to the same elementary school right?"

Miranda nodded.

"Did you get on with any of the teachers? Maybe one you could go talk to about this?"

The meaning was clear, Chloe was offering Miranda an alternative to telling her parents.

"Not enough to have that kind of conversation with them. And would it even help? I mean if Mom's hasn't helped then how would anything I say help?"

Chloe could only shrug.

"What are you going to do then?"

"Talk to Ma, she'll know what to do."

/

"Is it just me or is Gabby unusually quiet tonight?"

Marissa entered the Great Room where Bianca was curled up on the couch leafing through a magazine. The brunette took the proffered coffee and waited until her lover was comfortably seated next to her before she raised the beverage to her lips and took a sip then answered the question.

"She's quiet but I wouldn't say it was unusually so, she doesn't really know Chloe so I'd imagine she's just a little shyer around her."

Marissa nodded.

"Hadn't thought of that. So what are our plans for tomorrow?"

The brunette smiled indulgently.

"Are you trying to wheedle your way out of more cooking?"

The lawyer laughed.

"No and thanks again for tonight, the stir-fry was delicious as always."

"You're welcome. We don't have any plans other than the girls swimming and Miranda's in no shape for that."

"Jez that bruise is going to look ghastly tomorrow."

"Yes but thankfully it's just a bruise. Cara says we need to keep an eye on her tonight just to be safe. Regular checks."

Marissa soothed Bianca's arm.

"Stop worrying, she's fine…"

"But concussion…."

"We'll take it in turns, every two hours we'll check make sure she's easily woken and has no signs of slurred speech, drossiness or pain."

Bianca turned a questioning look to her lover.

"I'm sure you weren't there when Cara told me all of that."

Marissa give a nonchalant shrug.

"So I might have Googled concussion checks just to be on the safe side."

Bianca leaned a little closer.

"You're such a wonderful parent."

"Right back at you."

The couple shared a tender kiss.

"So do you want to be the one to tell Miranda that we will be constantly interrupting her first sleepover since middle school?"

Marissa shook her head.

"Nah I think I'll leave that part to you."

Bianca swatted at her smirking lover who stalled the activity by leaning in for another kiss.

/

Chloe Maguire had spent a good part of her childhood years wishing she had a sister; after having dinner in Monchasker those childhood yearnings came back tenfold. The three Montgomery sisters seemed to have such great bonds, the older two constantly looking after the youngest who was a little rascal at the dinner table. Gabrielle was a sweetheart too, even with her worries about her teacher the middle Montgomery still had an upbeat attitude and a funny little quirky personality that Chloe liked. Chloe loved her brothers, she loved her parents too but dinnertime at the Maguire's was never anything like it had been in Monchasker. Football schedules, girlfriends and business meetings meant that it was rare for all six Maguires to be at home at the same time. Sunday seemed to be the only exception and now even that was starting to suffer. Not that Chloe felt that her family weren't a great family it was just…..

"They don't look like happy thoughts."

Gabrielle's words caught Chloe off guard.

"Pardon?"

The 10 year old rinsed off the pan she had been washing and turned her attention to Chloe who had insisted on taking over Miranda's chore of drying up. Both Bianca and Marissa had tried arguing against it but it seemed the shy Chloe could be quite forceful when she wanted.

"You have this worried or maybe it's a sad look on your face. Aunt Marie says that sometimes you can tell by just looking at a face that their thoughts aren't happy ones."

Chloe dried off another pot and sat it on the sideboard.

"Aunt Marie is the counsellor right?"

Gabrielle nodded.

"She's really good. So do you want to maybe talk about your sad thoughts?"

Chloe smiled at the younger girl.

"That's really sweet Gabby but I wasn't having sad thoughts. I was thinking about family meals at home and they're a little different to what you have here."

Gabrielle turned back to the sink.

"Different good or different bad?"

"Different different."

"Mom says being different isn't a bad thing, it just makes us more interesting."

"But you're not different Gabby."

Gabrielle smiled at her sister's friend.

"I think me and you are going to get along just fine."

Chloe laughed; quirky was something Gabrielle Montgomery had in spades.

"I hope so. Can I tell you a story?"

Gabrielle nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely I love stories."

"This one is about a girl who got bullied and not by other girls her own age or even boys. She was being bullied by a cafeteria supervisor."

The younger girl turned to look at Chloe in question.

"Cafeteria like in school?"

Chloe nodded.

"See the girl didn't like to eat meat and the supervisor didn't think that it was right that a little girl didn't eat meat. She thought that meat was full of the things that make little girls grow up to be strong girls. So she tried to force her will onto the little girl, telling her things that the little girl didn't really want to hear but she had no option because no one else knew what this supervisor was doing. The little girl got so upset that she started not to like lunch recess."

Chloe held a dried pan in her hands and looked to Gabrielle for instructions on where to put it.

"The press beside the cooker. What happened to the little girl?"

The teenager crossed the kitchen to place the pan in the press.

"She tried for a long time to ignore it because she really liked the school and she thought that telling her parents would mean her having to leave the school because that had happened before…."

"What? But why? Did the little girl get bullied at another school?"

"No she moved schools because her Dad got a new job in a new town but the little girl wasn't sure if that meant they wouldn't have to move back so she didn't want to take the chance."

"So what did she do?"

"There was a teacher at the school who the little girl really liked, a kind teacher who never shouted or punished the kids even when some of them needed to be shouted at. The little girl was outside the cafeteria one day afraid to go in when this nice teacher came down the hallway and seen her."

"Did the nice teacher rescue her?"

Chloe smiled, Gabrielle Montgomery might have a wise head upon her young shoulders but at heart she was still that enthusiastic little kid who liked to hear fairytales with happy endings.

"Yes she did, she got the little girl to tell her everything."

"And what happened to the supervisor?"

"The nice teacher went and spoke with her in the same way she spoke to all the kids, not shouting or punishing just talking."

"And what happened?"

"The supervisor made sure that the little girl got loads and loads and loads of vegetables."

Gabrielle laughed at Chloe's anguished tone.

"I thought you liked vegetables?"

Chloe smiled; yes Gabrielle Montgomery was definitely a smart kid.

"I did, I do but sometimes I like pasta or fries or noodles or even rice."

Gabrielle grinned.

"So I should talk to a teacher."

Chloe nodded.

"And your parents because they worry, mine did. They couldn't understand why I suddenly hated school when I had always loved it."

Gabrielle sighed.

"Yeah that's happening already. Mom gets sad when we're sad so I didn't want to talk to her. We've had like enough sadness this year already."

Chloe wanted to ask about the sadness because it might help her understand what had been going on with Miranda a few months back but she knew it was wrong to go through Gabrielle for that information.

"The thing about parents Gabby is that all they want is for us to be happy so when they see that we're not they start to worry and fret and get sad too. Best way to stop it is to just talk to them."

Gabrielle released the plug from the sink letting the dirty water empty out, then grabbed an end of the tea towel Chloe was holding to dry her hands.

"Can I ask you a question?"

The blonde teen smiled in answer.

"Some of Mimo's friends aren't very nice, they don't like when I come meet her at the school gates. But you're different, different good so can you be Mimo's new girlfriend?"


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Hi fellow Minxaholics I guess we're all a little worried about this Eden Riegel news for the AMC reboot, I loved her in the original and hate that PP are making me feel torn…._Ela there's nothing to be bloody torn about Minx is CBL and SG_…ok Muse ok calm down…._PP stands for Pompous Prats_…Muse please…._well they are what the hell they doing messing with the magic of Minx?_…Smartie time Muse…._give me the darn box one ain't gonna work tonight_…sure have at it! Folks this be chapter ten please enjoy ;-)

Chapter Ten

Marissa was sound asleep her head resting upon Bianca's lap when her Blackberry began to ring rousing her from a lovely dream. She opened her eyes when Bianca shifted to reach for the device. The brunette's face registered alarm.

"Oh no, it's Scott."

Marissa came fully awake at the words.

"Since when did Scott calling me get that kind of reaction?"

A guilty embarrassed expression settled on the brunette's face.

"Since I forgot he and your colleagues were planning to surprise you in ConFusion this evening with a leaving party."

Marissa pursed her lips in an attempt to show displeasure but her eyes twinkled with mirth, Bianca smacked her playfully.

"Sweetie this is not good, they've all been down there waiting for you."

The lawyer smiled.

"It's not life and death baby, so I missed my own leaving do, it happens."

"You could go now, they're all probably still there."

Marissa reached for her Blackberry that was still ringing and answered it putting it on speaker.

"_Hi Red what happened to our drinks at 6?_"

Scott Chandler's chirpy voice filled the Great Room making Bianca cringe and Marissa sigh; Bianca had not been the only one to forget about plans with Scott.

"Scott I'm so sorry I forgot all about it."

"_You sound half asleep, did I wake you?_"

"Emm sort of."

"_Oh please don__'__t tell me I__'__m interrupting the love hour_."

Bianca smirked at her blushing lover, her own discomfort forgotten.

"Hi Scott do you really think she would have answered the call if it was that hour?"

There was a groan from the other end of the phone that had both women smiling.

"_Whoops sorry. Hi Bianca. I was wondering if I should wait any longer or just call it a night.__"_

Marissa was too comfortable to consider moving even with brown eyes imploring her to.

"Sorry you'll have to call it a night I'm too comfy to go anywhere else but bed."

Scott groaned again making Bianca laugh.

"She meant to sleep Scott and I'm so sorry I forgot about this evenings arrangements."

"_Hey no worries Kendall dropped in and told us about Miranda, hope she's okay. Oh and __I knew Red meant sleep, my groan was for a wasted opportunity, it__'__s going to cost me to get another night out. You__'__ve no idea what it__'__s like having two girls to please.__"_

The couple both smirked.

"Yeah we do, we have four."

Scott laughed.

"_Good point, okay we__'__ll take a rain check. Have a good evening ladies.__"_

"You too buddy and apologise to everyone for me, I truly had no idea."

"_Will do. __I'm not sure Reg will accept it though, the man looks about ready to scream. I'm thinking things didn't end so well in MATTER there's a couple of obvious faces missing__"_

Bianca looked at her lover pointedly but Marissa ignored it.

"Tell Reggie I'll call him, now go enjoy your evening. Night Scott."

"_You too. __Bye.__"_

The call disconnected and Marissa stretched out before sitting up. Bianca watched and waited but it seemed the lawyer wasn't ready to discuss her day.

"My turn to check Mimo. I could probably put the munchkin down too."

"Marissa…."

"Please baby I don't want to get into this now. I promise I will talk to you but not right now, I want to relax and enjoy my evening."

The couple looked at each other in silence, Marissa's eyes pleading and Bianca's worrying. The brunette give a minimal nod deciding it better to respect her lover's wishes.

"Lydia will fight bedtime. It's Friday and she likes to think that means she can stay up late even when her little eyes are telling her otherwise."

Marissa smiled, a mixture of relief and mischievousness spreading across her beautiful face.

"Takes after her Mom."

Bianca looked indignant.

"I do not fight sleep."

The redhead leaned back for a kiss before jumping to her feet.

"Sure you do, especially for the love hour."

Bianca pouted.

"That's different."

Marissa laughed.

"Now you sound like Gabby. Do you want anything from the kitchen?"

"No thanks."

"Be back in five."

/

Gabrielle's question had created several more within Chloe's frantic mind; what exactly did girlfriend mean? Was it just a friend that is a girl or was it everything Chloe would dearly love it to mean? And what did it mean that Miranda's friends weren't nice? Which friends was Gabrielle referring to? Chloe knew all of the brunette's circle some of them were her own friends. Why would Gabrielle not like them? Before Chloe could answer Gabrielle's quiet question or pose several of her own a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hey are you guys done yet? We're putting on a movie cause someone is getting grumpy tired."

Miranda entered the kitchen with Lydia clinging to her leg.

"Am not tioud I wana hug."

The little girl's bottom lip was threatening to wobble.

"Lydia I can't lift you with my wrist in a wrap."

Lydia did not like the answer; tall people were for lifting her.

"How about I lift you?"

Chloe crossed to the doorway holding her hands out to the tired little girl. Lydia looked up at her in fascination.

"You won't dwop me?"

The blonde smiled.

"I promise to try not to."

Lydia stepped across to those waiting arms, her head dropping upon Chloe's shoulder when she was safely ensconced in the blonde's arm.

"Softy."

Chloe grinned at a teasing Miranda.

"Like you wouldn't be doing this if your arm was okay."

Miranda chuckled.

"Ok yeah I would. Come on let's get you onto the couch before the weight gets too much."

"Can I choose the movie?"

Gabrielle followed the trio to the den forgetting all about her question and deciding there was no better way to cheer up than watch a movie.

"Sure Gabby but no rabbit ones."

Chloe settled herself beside Miranda on the large comfy couch, little Lydia turned in her arms and slid down so that she was cuddled between the two teenagers. The blonde looked to Miranda in question

"Rabbits?"

Miranda eyed the little girl snuggled between them.

"Doesn't like them, it's a teeth thing."

Gabrielle selected a movie from the menu on screen then settled back into one of the recliners with a contented smile.

"Yeah so no rabbits right Lydia?"

"Wight."

Chloe sat there with the three sisters watching as the movie credits began to roll.

"Hey what y'all watching?"

Marissa's voice was low as she crept in to check on Miranda. The teenager give a now familiar eye roll.

"Ma I'm fine."

"Just checking. How's the munchkin?"

"I'm not tioud."

Lydia's slurred voice said otherwise.

"You sure you don't want to come cuddle with Mom and I?"

Lydia shook her head.

"We watching Shity Shity Bang Bang."

Chloe's face crinkled at the innocent words, her giggle threatening to escape. Marissa grinned at her knowingly.

"That's one of your Mom's favourites."

Gabrielle swung up off the recliner.

"I'll go get Mom too. We can all watch."

Marissa sank into the second recliner wondering if her youngest would come join her but Lydia made no notion of moving. Gabrielle came back and looked from her recliner to Marissa's, Bianca came in and looked at her middle daughter in question.

"Aren't you going to sit down sweetheart?"

Gabrielle smiled.

"You can have my seat Mom."

Bianca bent a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"No thanks you go have it, I've got the perfect seat right here."

The brunette slid down onto Marissa's lap, the redhead manoeuvring so that both could sit comfortably whilst also snuggling.

"Perfect."

Marissa grinned into chestnut locks.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Husshh it's stawting."

Lydia had the final say as she too began to snuggle between her big sister and her new favourite hugger Chloe. The shy blonde looked around the room at the happy family part of her feeling like an intruder, the other part hoping that maybe one day when she wasn't so scared and wasn't so shy that she might find the courage to ask Miranda if maybe they could do something like this together.

/

Hours later Miranda Montgomery was a bundle of nervous, her stomach felt like a washing machine that was reaching its spin cycle. She was in her bathroom trying to change into her PJ's but the activity was proving difficult with her arm still strapped. Plus she couldn't focus not when her memory was flooded with images of Chloe beginning to change out in the bedroom. The blonde was so calm and cool about it all, she didn't even blink when Miranda handed her a spare pair of PJ's and a toothbrush; in fact if anything Chloe looked like she was in a daze and she was doing everything almost automatically. Miranda wished she could do the same but instead she was hiding in the bathroom unsure how she was going to pull this all off without blurting out her feelings. Frustration set in and Miranda yanked at the strap around her neck; the material pushed against her tender wrist eliciting a yelp of pain that brought tears to her eyes.

Miranda was taking deep breaths trying to will both the pain and tears away when she heard the faint knock upon the bathroom door. Her young heart seemed to still in her chest, even her breathing had faltered to a stop.

"M are you okay in there?"

The young brunette tried to respond, to say something, anything that would make Chloe move away from the door but it seemed she had lost control of her vocal cords.

"M? Is something wrong? Should I get your parents?"

Miranda opened her mouth to speak but what was there to say? She couldn't lie and tell Chloe that things were fine when they weren't and she couldn't very tell her friend the truth. The door handle turned.

"M don't be mad at me but I'm coming in, I need to know you're okay?"

Chloe's face edged round the thick door, her blue eyes full of worry as she stared in at her mute friend. Miranda stood there fully dressed, a lone tear making its way down her pale cheek. When the blonde stepped forward Miranda almost lost the will to remain standing. Chloe reached out steadying her pale friend.

"I think you need to sit down."

Miranda thought that thinking might be beyond her especially when she was presented with the sight of Chloe Maguire in her pink touchdown pyjama bottoms and white sleep tank. It took her several seconds to train her eyes not to look anywhere but at Chloe's face. And that wasn't helping much because the blonde had that cutesy frown that always made Miranda want to reach out and touch her lips. Oh God.

"M you're really really pale I think I should go get your Mom."

The words found their way through the fog in Miranda's mind; if she was pale then her mother would worry which would mean more than just the regular two hour checks she was currently having to endure.

"No! No don't do that."

/

Marissa tucked her sleeping daughter in and placed a tender kiss upon Lydia's forehead. Across the room Gabrielle had yet to get into bed, she had been stalling since they had all come upstairs fifteen minutes ago, first with brushing her teeth, then changing and now it was rearranging the dolls that sat next to the bed in a large antique rocker. Marissa got up and crossed the room to the anxious ten year old putting gentle hands upon Gabrielle's shoulders and turning her towards the bed.

"Come on Gabby it's time you were dreaming Barbie dreams."

Gabrielle give a reluctant sigh before climbing in and letting Marissa pull up the covers. The redhead sat down on the bedside and stared down into deep brown eyes.

"So what is tonight's question?"

The young girl wrinkled her nose in thought before shaking her head slowly.

"I don't have one."

There were two reasons why Gabrielle Montgomery would break her night time ritual of asking a question, one if she was too tired and two if something was troubling her. Brown eyes were too bright for it to be tiredness so Marissa knew it had to be the latter.

"Ok then how about I ask a question?"

Gabrielle bit her lip telling Marissa for sure that something was wrong.

"Umm ok."

"Would you mind if I come swimming with you tomorrow?"

The young girl's face broke into a happy smile.

"Sure Ma that would be cool. We can have a race."

"Yes we can but Lydia will probably win."

Gabrielle giggled. Little Lydia Montgomery had mastered the art of distracting her family members while she splashed away from them.

"Yeah probably."

Marissa kissed Gabrielle's forehead.

"You go to sleep honey and dream happy dreams because tomorrow is a new day with new fun to be had."

The girl closed her eyes, a smile climbing upon her young face.

"Goodnight Ma."

"Night honey."

/

Bianca was downstairs in the kitchen pouring a cup of cocoa when Marissa joined her.

"Ok there is definitely something going on with Gabby. She didn't have a question for me, she always has a question."

The brunette sat the mug of cocoa on the table next to her frazzled lover and made to pour another.

"We'll talk to her tomorrow."

Marissa stared up at her lover.

"So it's not just me?"

Bianca shook her head.

"No it's not and it obviously has nothing to do with being shy around Chloe because she was fine with her when they were saying goodnight. It must be that teacher."

The redhead's face hardened.

"No one bullies my girls and gets away with it."


	11. Chapter 11

Note: This chapter was written as a thank you to all you lovely peoples who spared the time to give me your views and reviews on this story. I know I've been dragging it out…_yah think? Eleven chapters in and you're still on the same darn day Ela!_…patience is a virtue Muse…._now we're talking Ela, virgini_….virtue! Muse I said virtue!…._yeah well let's forget it and work on the other more delicious_….urgh Muse stop that!…_but Ela_…no buts…_okay I'll take thighs_….MUSE! Apologies folks she's gone off on one, this here be chapter eleven, please enjoy

Chapter Eleven

Chloe eyed Miranda in concern and confusion. The brunette did not look good, the darkened cheek and eye made her pallor all that more noticeable.

"Ok so you don't want your parents then how about helping me out here and telling me what's wrong?"

Miranda wondered how that would really go down.

"I just hurt myself trying to pull this thing off. It was nothing, I'm fine now."

Chloe guided the brunette to the seat practically forcing her to sit down. She gently unwrapped the tie at the back of Miranda's neck.

"Let me help you get changed."

Miranda gulped and shook her head almost manically, Chloe took the sling away and stepped back to look at her friend.

"M it would probably be easier if I helped you."

"I'm fine, honestly it was just the sling, I can do the rest myself."

Miranda felt anything but fine, she was sure her heart was trying its best to beat its way out of her chest. Chloe hung the sling on the shower door.

"Are you sure? Because it wouldn't be a problem."

The brunette nodded wishing she could have a little of Chloe's calmness.

"Yeah. Thanks anyway but I'll be fine."

Chloe smiled and stepped towards the door.

"Ok but call me if you need me."

"K."

Miranda waited until the bathroom door was closed before she put her good hand to her chest in an effort to calm the crazy beating going on in there.

/

AJ entered his room in the Chandler Mansion and looked from the books strewn across his bed to his gaming chair in front of the plasma screen. It was a Friday night and he didn't much care for either of the two options in front of him, if anything he would have liked to be joining Rick and their friends down at the PV Pool House. A few games of pool and chilling out was what Friday nights should be about. But AJ knew it wouldn't help him get the grades he wanted to get. The teenager grabbed his iPad and dropped to the floor next to his bed. Scrolling through the High School intranet he found the study topics for Monday's exam.

AJ wanted good grades and he knew he didn't have the same natural flair for studying that the likes of Miranda and Chloe had, he thought about his sister and her friend and chuckled again. Poor Mimo! AJ could imagine the hell his birthday twin was going through right now trying to hide what was becoming so darn obvious, well it was obvious to AJ anyway. Miranda had always had this thing about not wanting to hurt other peoples feelings, knowing her she would continue being caught between heaven and hell around Chloe just so that the blonde didn't get hurt. AJ was pretty sure Chloe wasn't going to be hurt by the confession but there was nothing he could say to convince Miranda of that. He was sure going to try anyway, if there was a chance he could make his family happy then he would do it.

Hazel eyes fell back to the iPad, AJ knew he didn't have to get good grades to be set up for life; the family business was his for the taking. Adam Chandler had made that pretty clear time and time again. But AJ didn't want the family business, every time he went to visit his comatose father he was reminded of how much that business had twisted his family. Yeah sure, his grandfather had seen the light now and wasn't so controlling anymore but AJ knew that money and power changed people. He'd seen it in both his maternal and paternal grandfathers. He didn't want to be like that, he wanted to be more like his other family, like his Ma and Mom and his three sisters.

AJ tapped on the history topic and set his mind to studying. He was going to pass these exams and he was going to get into a good college because he wanted a life outside of Chandler Enterprises, a life that would make both him and his family happy.

/

Bianca listened as Marissa vented her annoyance with Mike Weaver for daring to make their daughter unhappy. Hazel eyes were ablaze with righteous anger, the redhead was in full lawyer mode, her legal mind finding devious ways to make the teacher pay. Bianca watched her with a growing smile; she'd never really cared to see people angry or worked up but there was just something so sexy about Marissa when she got like this.

"What are you smiling at?"

Marissa caught the look on her partner's face and paused mid argument to question it. Bianca shrugged in nonchalance.

"You."

Marissa scowled across at the now grinning brunette.

"Bianca this is serious."

Bianca nodded.

"I know it is, I also know that we have the weekend to bring back our daughter's smile and then come Monday we will see to this teacher."

The lawyer was in complete agreement with that.

"Damn sure we will."

Bianca's smile turned devilish as she got to her feet proffering her hand to Marissa. The redhead took it and stood up with a look of confusion still obvious on her face.

"What…."

The brunette stepped closer until she was melded against the subtle contours of Marissa's body.

"You have this look when you're annoyed, almost like a fire has been lit within you. It's very disconcerting."

Marissa's confusion grew, she knew Bianca hated to see people angry but the look her partner was giving her was far from one of upset.

"Disconcerting?"

Bianca nodded slowly, her hands rising to run up Marissa's arms in a slow caress until they were linking behind locks of auburn silk.

"Umm very disconcerting."

Marissa swallowed hard, her body reacting to the look now obvious in brown eyes.

"Would this be the kind of disconcerting that requires you lying down?"

Bianca's smile turned salacious.

"Oh not always, sometimes it requires a quicker fix than that."

Marissa swore she could hear the blood rushing to her lower body.

"Em Bianca I think…."

But the sentence went unfinished as Bianca swooped in and silenced the redhead with a very heated kiss. Marissa lost sense of reality under the spell of Bianca's lips and had the microwave not emitted a very loud beep she might have lost more than that. The sound had the two women pulling apart with ragged breaths to look around in confusion at what had interrupted them.

"Your cocoa."

Marissa voice sounded shaky as she finally remembered what it was that had just finished reheating in the microwave. Bianca give the microwave a dismissive look before grabbing her lover's hand and leading them out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"I have the taste for something much more succulent than cocoa."

The lawyer stumbled after her partner thankful that their bedroom was just down the hallway; there was no way her legs would have made it the whole way upstairs.

/

Chloe lay with her eyes closed trying to relax her jumbled thoughts but they were going round and round in circles like those Ferris wheel rides her Dad loved to take her on as a kid; she had hated those rides but had never had the heart to tell her Dad because he loved them and now here she was hating her thoughts but didn't have the heart to tell Miranda about them because well because Miranda had been acting really skittish ever since Chloe had left her in the bathroom. Chloe took a deep breath, her brain needing the oxygen after such a jumbled thought. What was going on with Miranda? Why was she being so quiet and withdrawn? Chloe hated seeing her like that, hated the reminder of how sad Miranda had gotten months ago.

"You can't sleep either?"

The quiet words interrupted the incessant questions shocking Chloe who had thought her friend now sound asleep.

"No. Is it pain that's keeping you awake?"

Miranda sighed softly.

"No my brain won't shut down."

"Mine too. Want to talk about it?"

The question hung in the air for several seconds before Miranda finally whispered.

"Yes but I don't know where to begin."

Chloe smiled into the darkness.

"They say the start is as good a place as any."

"I guess but I'm not sure the start should be here in the middle of the night in bed."

Chloe's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You're not planning on telling me something scary are you?"

Miranda snorted.

"If you mean a ghost story then no. That's not to say you won't get scared."

The blonde rolled onto her side wishing she could see Miranda's face because her friend's voice told her it was the brunette who was scared.

"M there isn't really all that much that scares me outside of ghost stories and that's because my Grandma had one in her house, ghost that is not the story."

Miranda turned her head to see the truth of that statement on Chloe's face but the room was just too dark; maybe she should turn on a light, no she didn't think she could face seeing Chloe's face if her friend didn't like what she was about to tell her.

"I like you."

Chloe grinned.

"Good because I like you too."

Miranda closed her eyes in defeat, Chloe wasn't getting it.

"No Chloe I mean I like you a lot."

There was a sudden gasp that felt very close to Miranda's ear.

"You mean _like_ like?"

Miranda give an affirmative whisper to the hushed question waiting with bated breath to see how Chloe would react. The blonde let out a breathy sigh.

"Good."

/

The power nap that Marissa's had after dinner left her with more than enough energy to match her insatiable partner's. Bianca had decided she was going to get that workout she had dreamt of this morning and a little bit extra too. She had devoured her lover like a woman starved and had wrenched several muffled screams from the redhead before collapsing upon her.

"Emm the reality was better."

Marissa lay panting softly trying to muster the breath to respond to the dreamy words.

"Better than?"

Bianca kissed a damp clavicle and rolled off her lover.

"My dream this morning, we had a rather laborious workout but this was so much better. Thank you."

Marissa thought she ought to be the one doing the thanking because she was the one to benefit most.

"You're welcome. I thought we'd decided on bed testing as our code, has that changed to workouts?"

Bianca chuckled wrapping an arm around the smiling redhead.

"I'm happy to call it either but making love has a wonderful ring to it too, don't you think?"

Marissa's energy levels spiked at the sound of that dulcet voice saying such beautiful words. She rolled them over until she was looking down into Bianca's happy face.

"Making love sounds like a wonderful idea unless you're too exhausted from all those workouts."

Bianca's lips twitched.

"You might be the exercise nut in this family but my yoga keeps me just as fit so the question is are you too exhausted?"

"I'm not an exercise nut, I'm your nut remember?"

Bianca did, she remembered those words and all the others that had made her fall more and more in love with the beautiful woman now sharing her life.

"Are we really going to discuss name calling? Really?"

Marissa grinned, her answer was a kiss that silenced all further conversation.

/

Miranda was still trying to wrap her mind around Chloe's response but it wasn't going so well.

"Huh?"

The little nervous giggle that escaped Chloe's lips sounded very very sweet to Miranda's ears.

"I said it's good that you _like _like me M because I _like_ like you too."

Miranda was sure she was hearing things.

"What?"

Chloe giggled again.

"I like you too. I have done for months but I didn't know how to say anything or how you'd feel because this is so new to me although maybe not so new because I haven't really ever liked boys all that much. And yeah I thought it might be because my brothers are the worst examples ever but I guess it wasn't really them at all."

Miranda's heart was doing a little dance in her chest; Chloe liked her, liked her like that. Chloe was sucking in breath wishing she didn't get so nervous.

"I'm blethering."

"What?"

Chloe giggled again and Miranda was sure she'd never realised how lovely a sound it was.

"Blethering it's a word my Grandma uses when I start gabbling on about useless stuff, I think it's meant to be a cross between blathering and blithering. It's not always easy finding the etymology of words when your grandmother is first generation Irish like mine. Sometimes she lapses into Gaelic and my eyes go so wide she starts laughing, she's got this great laugh, you would love it."

Miranda was loving this "blethering" side to her friend; she knew Chloe could get lost in talking about science but she'd never noticed it happening like this.

"You're nervous."

Chloe nodded then realised it couldn't be seen.

"Yeah really really nervous."

Miranda smiled.

"You don't need to be, not with me."

Chloe thought about the scene in the bathroom earlier and suddenly realised she wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"In the bathroom, was that because you liked me?"

Crap! Miranda started to blush thankful for the darkness of the room to hide it.

"Yeah I was freaking out because of this, us sharing a bed and me liking you more than I should…."

"What do you mean should? You're not okay with liking me? With what it means?"

Miranda shook her head in earnest reaching for words that would take the panic from Chloe's voice.

"No no that's not what I meant, I'm gay Chloe, I've known that for a while now so me liking you isn't wigging me out. It was you maybe not liking me back or being sort of offended at me liking you, that was freaking me out."

Chloe was too busy thinking about Miranda's words to realise she hadn't responded, Miranda grew nervous again worried that she'd said something wrong.

"Chloe you okay?"

"Umh yeah I was just thinking, how long have you known?"

"Known?"

"That you're gay."

"About as long as I've liked you."

Chloe couldn't have hid her smile if she'd tried.

"And how long have you liked me?"

Miranda laughed.

"For about as long as I've been gay."

Chloe laughed too before realising how much she truly wanted to know the answer.

"How long M?"

Miranda smiled.

"The first day you called me that."

About a year ago they had been in science lab finishing an experiment, Chloe was filling out the assignment coversheet and had noticed Miranda's full name printed on it.

"Miranda Mona Montgomery, M cubed."

Miranda grinned.

"Yeah you had me worried you were going to start calling me M Cubed from then on but you decided you'd just use the one and it stuck. It was the way you weighted it all up, like my name itself was part of our experiment. You were just so adorable and I wanted … I just wanted to…to kiss you."

Chloe could feel those words do ticklish things to her stomach, she so wanted to know what a Miranda Mona Montgomery kiss would feel like; she had wanted to know that for months now.

The silence was weighting Miranda down again, making her think that maybe she'd said too much.

"So what about you? How long have you liked me?"

"I think maybe since we started Pine Valley High but I knew for sure when I seen you kissing that guy in the Penitentiary."

Chloe hadn't thought her words were all that harmful but Miranda's reaction was visceral, her entire body went rigid.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Sunday's here which means an update…._update? What about a date instead Ela?_….it's the 3rd of March Muse…._not the date, a date come on we're both fre_….Muse you've got to be kidding me…._why? I could wine and dine you then sixty_…..MUSE! This is insane we can't date…._yeah but why Ela? Give me one good reason_….you're a figment of my bleepin imagination that's why!…_ah not that bull again, we can work around it, I have ways many many ways_….Smarties where's the darn Smarties?…_Ela don't be like that come on now, we could be good for each other_…folks thanks so much for your reviews and all but I've gotta go before she does…_ohh Ela baby you're getting flustered_….Muse be quiet I'm trying to tell our readers that this is chapter 12..._yeah readers you enjoy the chapter while I enjoy_….MUSE!

Chapter Twelve

"M? Did I say something wrong?"

Miranda was too absorbed in the memory of that kiss in Eastern State Penitentiary and the horror of what had been going on in her life back then to realise that Chloe had asked her a question. Chloe felt her friend begin to shake and started to get scared; what did that doctor say about concussion?

"You're shaking M, what's wrong? Say something?"

The brunette tried to speak but when she opened her mouth nausea rose up, she rushed from the bed and to the bathroom leaving a scared Chloe to listen to the retching avalanche that followed.

"Oh God, oh my God M."

Chloe scampered out of the bed and to the bathroom to find Miranda on her knees over the toilet bowl throwing up for all she was worth. The blonde didn't know what to do, when she tried to approach Miranda waved her away.

"God M this isn't good, I'm getting your Mom."

The blonde teen didn't wait to hear what Miranda had to say on the matter, she rushed out of the room and onto the landing not even sure where she needed to go.

/

Marissa waited until her partner had finally succumbed to sleep before she slipped from the bed and pulled on a pair of pyjamas to go check on Miranda. She was at the bottom of the stairs when she heard a door open from above.

"Oh God where do I go? Which room?"

The panicked voice had Marissa taking the stairs two at a time.

"Chloe? What's wrong?"

The blonde looked scared, face pale and eyes wide she was pointing towards Miranda's bedroom.

"It's M she's getting sick again."

Marissa ran past Chloe and through Miranda's bedroom until she was in the bathroom and hovering over her sick daughter.

"Honey I got you."

A soothing hand began to rub at Miranda's back as she gasped for air amid retches. Marissa got down on the floor next to her daughter, pulling hair away from the pale teen's face. Chloe had followed the redhead into the bathroom and was standing there feeling helpless.

"Everything was okay, we were talking and then she just went really quiet and started to shake."

Marissa glanced up at the scared blonde.

"Was she able to get to the bathroom alone?"

Chloe nodded.

"She jumped out of bed and ran in here, then she started getting sick."

"I'm….okay…"

Miranda sounded anything but okay. Marissa turned back to see tears streaming down a pale face, she wiped them away gently.

"You don't really look it honey. Does your head hurt? Are you in pain?"

Miranda shook her head but it wasn't enough for Marissa.

"I need you to tell me how you feel Mimo, I need to hear you talk. Please honey."

Brown eyes darted towards Chloe and then back to Marissa, a pleading look in them that had the redhead nodding in understanding. She turned to Chloe with a smile.

"Chloe you should go back to bed, it's okay Miranda's in good hands."

Chloe looked from the smiling redhead to the huddled back of the girl she liked much more than a friend; she didn't want to leave until she knew Miranda was okay but she couldn't very well stay when she was being told to go.

"Okay but if M…if you need me I won't be asleep so just call out."

Marissa smiled.

"I will."

Chloe left closing the door softly behind her.

/

Marissa wiped again at Miranda's tears worried to see that more were falling. She settled a hand upon the teenager's forehead checking for signs of a fever. Miranda give her a shaky smile.

"I'm okay Ma, it's not concussion, I'm not sick."

Hazel eyes crinkled as they glanced towards the evidence in the bowl that suggested otherwise. Miranda pushed herself away from the toilet as her mother put downed the seat and flushed.

"Let's get you up off here so you can tell me how you really feel."

Marissa helped her daughter up and got her sitting on the toilet seat.

"Talk to me Mimo."

Brown eyes blinked rapidly but did not turn away from the intensity of Marissa's gaze.

"I guess it was shock and maybe the stirfry."

Marissa smiled at the weak attempt at humour.

"Shock from what exactly?"

Tears began to glisten again.

"I forgot that Chloe was at the penitentiary that time when Number Four kissed me."

Marissa was reminded of the pain her oldest child had been going through back then and all because of a petty teenager called Luke Cramer who would always be known as Number Four, the number he played on the Llanview Lanterns soccer team.

"I'm sorry honey."

"It's okay, I'm okay."

It was times like this when Marissa was reminded of how truly alike mother and daughter were; both Bianca and Miranda were always so willing to downplay their feelings if it meant putting someone else at ease.

"You're not but I'm here to help, what else about Chloe remembering that kiss is bothering you honey?"

Marissa knew her daughter, knew there was more to this that just that horrible day. A tear slid down Miranda's cheek.

"I don't know how to tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"About me, about what happened to Mom that made me. I don't know how to talk about it."

Marissa wiped another tear away.

"Will it matter for Chloe to know?"

Miranda blinked out more tears, her mind not so much on the question but on how else Chloe could find out about her past.

"Number Four would have been there today."

For a second Marissa's eyes blazed at the knowledge that another bully was hovering on the outskirts of her daughters' lives but she reigned her anger in.

"At the quiz?"

Miranda nodded.

"He's LHS's quiz team leader."

Dots began to join in Marissa's mind.

"Is this why you've not been sleeping? Because you knew he was going to be there today?"

"Sort of, I'm not afraid of him Ma it's not about that. I just don't want my friends to find out that way and I don't want them to look at Mom or me differently. I want to be normal."

A sob shook the teen's body as she began to cry again, Marissa wrapped her in a tender hug.

"Oh honey you are normal."

/

Chloe lay trying not to listen to the mumbled voices coming from the bathroom. She could tell that Miranda was crying again and she wanted to know why but she couldn't eavesdrop. Miranda hadn't wanted her there, Chloe had known that from the way Ms Tasker had reacted. It didn't hurt, okay maybe it hurt a little but Chloe's concern for her friend was more dominant than her bruised feelings. That look on Miranda's face when she'd turned towards her, it was the same look that had been there months ago. Haunted, Miranda had looked haunted and Chloe wanted to know why.

The blonde lay trying to think back to what she had said that could have brought on such a big change in her friend. They had been talking about liking each other, she could hear happiness in Miranda's voice when they were discussing how long their feelings had been more than friendship and then suddenly they weren't talking anymore. It was that kiss, Chloe shouldn't have said anything about that guy from Llanview High School. Who was he anyway? Did they date? No that couldn't be right Miranda had said she'd known she was gay since Chloe had started calling her M and that was a year or more ago. So that kiss, Chloe gasped softly in realisation; that kiss hadn't been something that Miranda had wanted.

/

Marissa knelt holding her crying daughter to her.

"Mimo honey how you were created doesn't change who you are today. Your friends will know that."

Miranda gulped down another sob.

"But what if they don't?"

Marissa pulled away a little so that she was staring into glistening eyes.

"Then they weren't real friends to begin with. When your Mom first told me, the only thing it changed was how much I admired you both. Look how perfect you turned out Mimo, look how sweet and wonderful you are. Love did that, your Mom's love for you. That's what forms us honey, love. DNA is just a bunch of cells and you are so much more than that because you had love to nourish you."

Miranda knew Marissa was right, she knew that she was nothing like the cowardly brute who had hurt her Mom and everything like the woman who had loved and cherished her from birth. And this woman who now knelt in front of her, this woman who loved her Mom unconditionally, loved Miranda unconditionally too. The teenager smiled timidly.

"I know that Ma but you were already falling in love with Mom when she told you about us so you were kinda biased already."

"Was not."

Miranda laughed softly at Marissa's feigned indignation.

"Yeah you were you just didn't know it."

Marissa laughed too.

"I might have been a little smitten even then but that isn't the point honey, the point is that anyone who has taken the time to get to know you or your Mom will see that what happened all those years ago doesn't change the wonderful people you've both become."

Miranda wondered if her mother's approach could be applied to High School; would her fellow students be as understanding or accepting? Would Chloe be? There was only one way to find out. Miranda leaned forward kissing her mother's cheek.

"I love you Ma."

Marissa smiled pulling the teen in for another gentle hug.

"I love you too Mimo."

/

Chloe heard the bathroom door open and didn't know whether to pretend sleep or let Miranda and Ms Tasker know that she was still awake.

"We can sleep in AJ's room if want."

The whispered words had Chloe opening her eyes in the hope that Miranda would see her and not chose her brother's room. Brown eyes found hers and offered a haphazard smile.

"No I'm okay Ma but thanks."

Marissa helped her daughter back into bed and turned a smile to the wide awake Chloe.

"We're downstairs, the door on the left before the front door. If she gets sick again please come get me."

Chloe nodded and watched as Marissa dropped a kiss upon Miranda's brow.

"Get some sleep Mimo, you were up too early. Goodnight girls."

"Night Ma."

"Good night Ms Tasker."

Marissa switched out the sidelight and left the room. Silence descended whilst Chloe considered the older woman's words; she should let Miranda sleep.

"I'm sorry."

Miranda's voice sounded so sad.

"You don't need to be sorry. You can't help being sick."

"I know but I could tell it was scaring you and I'm sorry about that."

Chloe felt conflicted, should she let Miranda sleep or get her friend to talk about whatever it was that was making her sound so sad and look so haunted.

"M I really like you and I hope that whatever might happen between us you don't forget that I'm your friend first and will always be here if you need to talk to me."

Miranda knew it was an offer of an opening.

"I know."

Chloe didn't know what else she could say to get her friend to talk.

"I need to tell you something and I hope it doesn't change things because I'd really like to be your girlfriend."

The blonde smiled, she hadn't even fallen asleep yet and one of her favourite dreams were already coming true.

"I'd like that too."

Miranda took a breath finding courage in those soft words.

"A few months ago I learnt something about myself that I didn't know, something that guy from the Eastern State Penitentiary told me…."

Chloe's memory of that kiss and the thought that that guy had forced himself on Miranda left her unable to keep her fears to herself.

"Did he hurt you M? He forced that kiss on you didn't he? Did he do something else?"

"No Chloe, no he didn't hurt me not the way you think but he told me that my Mom was hurt like that."

The soft gasp was expected.

"You mean your Mom was raped?"

Miranda hated that word, hated what it had done to her mother and to her grandmother.

"Yes."

Chloe was horrified that something so terrible could have happened to someone she knew, someone she liked and admired.

"Oh God M I'm so sorry, that's awful. Your Mom is so lovely, she's so kind and God that's really really awful."

"Chloe there's something else."

The blonde closed her eyes scared of what other horrible thing could be coming next.

"Mom's rape is how I was conceived."

Chloe heard more than just those words, she heard the pain and the fear and the shame that was wrapped around them. Beneath the covers her hand reached for Miranda's and squeezed it gently in support.

"I don't know what to say M except that it doesn't change how much I like you."

The sigh that escaped Miranda's lips sounded like she might have been holding her breath for a very long time. Chloe entwined their fingers and moved a little closer.

"If anything I think it might make me like you more."

A tear slid down the side of Miranda's face to lose itself in brown threshes, she took a breath trying to ease the ache that was forming in her throat.

"You found that out before we went to Eastern State Penn didn't you?"

"Yes."

The answer was croaked out from lips that were beginning to tremble.

"And you carried it with you, all alone. I knew something was wrong M, I knew you were hurting and I didn't know how to help. Please let me help you from now on."

Miranda didn't know what to say to the solemn plea.

"Because I don't want my girlfriend to ever look that haunted again."

Chloe give an extra little squeeze to Miranda's hand wanting very much to give her friend, her girlfriend a hug. But Miranda's injured arm posed too much of a risk and Chloe didn't want her girlfriend to be in any more pain than she already was.

"Go to sleep M, I'll be right here beside you."

Chloe's gentle voice was like a favourite blanket covering Miranda in sleepy warmth, her mind tried to fight it to talk to her friend, to make sure they were okay but tiredness won out. Miranda was asleep within moments.

Chloe lay listening to the soft gentle breathing, feeling the warmth of Miranda's fingers entwined with hers. There was still so much the blonde wanted to say, so much she needed to talk with Miranda about. But it could wait, the world and all its chaos could wait because right now the only thought that flowed through Chloe's mind, that calmed all of the nervousness and all of the fears and eventually eased her into sleep was that Miranda Mona Montgomery was now her girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Sorry for the delay I've been having some problems typing. Thanks for all those reviews. This be chapter 13 please enjoy :-)

Chapter Thirteen

Bianca awoke to a pleasant ache that made her smile dreamily, she stretched expecting to find Marissa's side of the bed empty but her hand met the covered back of her lover. Brown eyes opened in surprise, it was rare for Marissa to be the last to wake. The soft barely audible snore told Bianca that her lover was obviously in need of the extra sleep. The brunette tried to ease herself from the bed unnoticed but the movement disturbed the sleeping redhead who shot up in alarm.

"What? Is it Mimo? Is she okay?"

Bianca gently pushed her lover back down.

"I'm going to check on her, go back to sleep."

Marissa tried to get up again but Bianca wouldn't let her.

"Sleep sweetie, you did all of the night checks so you need the rest. I'll take care of the kids."

Hazel eyes drooped closed without much further argument. Bianca kissed her lover's forehead softly and turned to get up.

"Need tree."

The brunette nodded at the sleep slurred words.

"Then three hours sleep you shall have."

Marissa curled into a ball and sighed deeply.

"Love you."

Bianca gazed at sleep softened features and felt a familiar flutter in her chest sure that it was her heart expanding with love.

"Love you too, now sleep."

/

Chloe Maguire was sound asleep lost in happy dreams of girlfriends and kisses. Tucked in close to Miranda's back with a hand around her friend's waist it would take much more than Bianca's quiet entrance to rouse the sleeping blonde. Bianca switched on the bedside lamp throwing light into the darkened room and knelt down next to Miranda. Her daughter was sleeping soundly, a half smile playing on her pale lips. Miranda's face looked slightly flushed, the skin around her right eye and cheek now a ghastly combination of brown and purple. Bianca settled her palm upon her daughter's forehead concerned that Miranda's flushed state was due to a fever but thankfully she could find no sign of one. Beside Miranda Chloe slept soundly, her face obscured by the thick duvet; the additional body heat in the bed no doubt giving rise to Miranda's flushed cheeks.

"Mimo?"

Bianca's voice was a whisper but it was still loud enough to rouse the sleeping teen. Brown eyes opened to squint against the light, the half smile fading to a frown.

"Mom I'm fine."

Bianca smiled.

"Good but I'm still going to need you to prove it, what day is it?"

The resulting eye roll was proof enough of the fifteen year olds mental awareness.

"It's Saturday, so no school and no swimming just sleep. Please Mom Ma had me up every two hours and I feel like I haven't slept at all."

Bianca was reassured by the comprehensive answer, her daughter was alert, fully compos mentis and in great need of more sleep. Placing a gentle kiss on a bruised cheek the mother of four smiled.

"Then you definitely deserve a lie in. I'll keep the girls downstairs."

Miranda's smile was as sleepy as Marissa's had been.

/

For once Gabrielle Montgomery was not the last to rise in Monchasker on Saturday morning, the ten year old arrived down at the breakfast table to find that just her little sister and mother were there.

"Where is everyone?"

"And good morning to you too Sunshine."

Gabrielle grinned at her mother.

"Sorry morning Mom, morning Lydia."

Lydia turned from her painting of a very purple blob and smiled up at her sister.

"Mowning Gabby is you in good mood?"

Gabrielle shrugged and slid into the seat next to Lydia.

"I guess so, it's Saturday."

"It's Shwimmday."

Bianca chuckled as she placed a bowl of cereal in front of her second youngest.

"There's no H there buttercup, it's ssswim not shwwim."

Lydia give her trademark half shrug.

"Shwwimm. Mom says Mama's taking us."

Gabrielle nodded, Marissa had told her as much last night.

"I know but where is she? And where's Mimo and Chloe?"

Bianca poured milk into Gabrielle's cereal bowl.

"They're all still sleeping."

"Cos Mimo's boo boo kept making them wake."

Gabrielle frowned up at her mother.

"Is Mimo okay?"

Bianca nodded.

"Yes. What Lydia means is that Marissa had to keep waking Mimo up to check that the fall hadn't hurt her head too. So now everyone is catching up on the sleep they all missed out on."

"Oh okay."

With the confusion sorted, Gabrielle tucked into her cereal while Lydia and Bianca returned to the masterpiece that was the purple blob.

"It's Bawney Mom not blobby."

Bianca and Gabrielle hide their matching grins.

/

It was Chloe's cellphone that finally woke Miranda, the Barenaked Ladies singing the _Big Bang Theory Theme_ seemed highly appropriate for the beautiful blonde geek. Chloe made no move to answer the call which rang off only to start ringing again within moments.

"Chloe?"

There was no answer so Miranda forced herself to turn around to look at her friend. The blonde lay fast asleep, hair spilling around her face obscuring it from Miranda's gaze. A warm hand lay across the brunette's tummy, soft skin tickling it as Miranda moved to a more comfortable position. The cellphone continued to ring forcing Miranda to rouse her friend with a gentle nudge.

"Chloe wake up."

A puff of air billowed the blonde locks around Chloe's mouth but she still didn't wake. Miranda shook her a little harder.

"Chloe your cellphone keeps ringing come on wake up!"

The other teen moaned softly.

"Ah Mom it's Saturday."

The sleepy whine made Miranda grin.

"It's M not your Mom come on sleepyhead answer your cellphone already."

The hand on Miranda's tummy slid away to rise and push blonde hair back from Chloe's face, sleepy blue eyes opened and stared at Miranda's with a wide smile.

"Hey."

Miranda giggled.

"Hi yourself. I think you need to answer that call."

The words confused the blonde until the _Big Bang Theory Theme_ started to play again.

"Ohh. Okay."

Chloe scuttled across the bed leaning down to reach for her cellphone that she had left on the floor. Miranda watched her with amusement, her eyes feasting on the tanned skin of Chloe's lower back.

"Hi Mom….Um yeah…. No… Uh huh…Okay. Bye."

Chloe sighed and hung up on the call turning round to look at a smiling Miranda.

"That was my Mom."

"I heard."

The blonde grinned.

"Yeah you probably did. She's on her way over, I've got to go."

Miranda's smile faded.

/

Once her breakfast was finished and Lydia enthralled in another painting, this time a pink blob to go with the purple, Gabrielle left the kitchen and went to head back upstairs to get dressed.

"Gabby?"

She was on the bottom step when Bianca called to her from the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Can you go wake Marissa for me please? I'm not leaving the budding artist in case she turns into an interior designer again."

"What's a budding awwtist Mom?"

Lydia's voice had Gabrielle laughing, it wasn't that long ago that the youngest Montgomery had taken her paintbrush to the cream walls of the dinning room.

"Sure Mom."

"Thanks sweetheart."

Bianca went back into the kitchen as Gabrielle made her way down the hallway to her parents room. She tapped softly on the door obeying the house rule to always knock first when a bedroom door was closed. Gabrielle quietly turned the knob and looked in towards the large bed where Marissa lay still ensconced in sleep.

"Ma?"

Gabrielle moved closer to the bed, her hand reaching out to touch Marissa's cheek.

"Ma?"

Hazel eyes opened, an instant smile pulling at Marissa's lips.

"Morning Sunshine."

Gabrielle grinned, her usual morning dreariness had gotten her parents into the habit of calling her sunshine.

"Morning Ma. Mom wanted me to wake you."

Marissa stretched out glancing towards the clock before turning back to look up into smiling brown eyes.

"Wow it's late and you're up before me, this is a record."

Gabrielle giggled.

"Yeah but you're not the last up, Mimo and Chloe are still sleeping."

"They had a bad night."

"Yeah Mom said."

"And what about you honey how was your night?"

The young girl shrugged and cast her eyes downward knowing that her mother was asking her about more than just how she might have slept. Marissa sat up a little reaching for her daughter pulling her down onto the bed.

"Do you want to tell me why you've lost your smile?"

Gabrielle's frown deepened.

"I haven't lost it."

Marissa pushed hair away from her daughter's eyes where a lie could never dwell for longer than mere seconds; those brown eyes dimmed as lips closed tight.

"No I suspect you haven't but it's been misplaced all week Gabby and I miss it, I miss your smile and your questions and your bubbly beautiful laughter."

The little girl's eyes began to glisten and Marissa pulled her in for a warm hug.

"Ok here's the deal, you tell me what's going on and I promise to find a way to make it right."

"But you can't, Mom tried and it didn't work."

Marissa soothed sleep tangled brown hair trying to calm the sobs beginning to rush like waves through the little girl.

"That's because Mom didn't really know what it was we needed to make right."

Gabrielle sat crying in her mother's arms for several moments letting the comfort and strength that was Marissa soothe her. Soon the tears began to slow.

"Chloe told me to talk to you and Mom."

Marissa was surprised by that titbit of information.

"Chloe knows?"

"Yeah she was really nice to me yesterday when we were washing up. She's really sweet Ma, not like Nadia who hates when I come talk to Mimo. Chloe's cool and good at stories, she told me this story about a little girl that got bullied by a supervisor in her school and that little girl was Chloe."

The lawyer sat listening in fascination to her daughter's take on Chloe Maguire.

"She didn't know what to do either and she didn't want to tell her parents in case they moved again so she told her favourite teacher instead and the teacher helped sort everything out. But then Chloe had to eat loads and loads of vegetables which she likes because she's a vegetarian and everything but sometimes she likes to get pasta and chips and stuff too. If vegetarians eat pasta and noodles shouldn't we like maybe call them pastatarians or noodletarians?"

Marissa chuckled at the question.

"No honey we couldn't call them that, we would have to call ourselves that too because we eat the same."

"But they eat more than vegetables Ma so why do we call them just vegetarians?"

"Because the distinction is not in what they do eat but what they don't honey, vegetarians don't eat meat."

Gabrielle pondered the words for several moments cataloguing the answer for future use before getting back to her original topic.

"So I was going to tell you and Mom I promise I was I just didn't want us to be all sad again like we were when Maggie was here and Lydia was sick. Mimo was really sad back then, so was Mom. I thought we'd all had enough sad it was time to be happy again. That's why I didn't tell you."

Marissa kissed the top of Gabrielle's head forever amazed at how the ten year old thought.

"Gabby honey it's my job and your Mom's job to help keep our family happy, not yours. You get to be a young girl doing what young girls do and that shouldn't be worrying about your family being sad. So don't keep things to yourself honey not when they make you lose your beautiful smile, talk to us let us help because seeing you sad makes us sad."

Gabrielle nodded into her mother's shoulder.

"I know that's what Chloe said."

Chloe was rising by the moment in Marissa's respect.

/

Miranda was not happy to hear that Chloe had to go so soon.

"Already? But you haven't even had breakfast."

"I know but we've got to go to Llanview for some ceremony."

"But what about studying and stuff? You could stay here, we could study again."

Chloe smiled at the hope in Miranda's voice.

"I'd love to M, really really love to but Rich won some award for math so Mom wants us all there as a family. Maybe I can come over after school someday?"

Miranda smiled.

"You'd want to come over?"

Chloe shuffled closer, her hand moving to settle upon Miranda's bruised cheek. The touch made both girls sigh.

"Is it as sore as it looks?"

Miranda shook her head slowly, not wanting to lose the touch of Chloe's hand. The blonde smiled soothing the cheek softly.

"And yeah I want to come over, we're girlfriends right?"

The realisation that it wasn't a dream had Miranda smiling so wide that she might have been imitating a clown; Chloe thought it made the brunette even more beautiful.

"Yes. Right. I mean yes we are."

Chloe smiled at the little stutter and moved closer still.

"I've never kissed anyone before."

Miranda's breath hitched at the whispered words.

"But I really want to kiss you."

Chloe moved slowly closer looking into brown eyes that seemed to be dilating. Millimetres apart the two teens closed their eyes each feeling the warmth of the other's breath upon her lips and then that warmth was replaced with incredible softness.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I thought it best to get back on schedule…_yeah cos we need us our Minx & MirCh fixes. Chum on!_…Muse what are the chances of you thinking in normal sentences?…._bout the same as you having a date with me_…not that again, it's never going to happen…._then leave my sentences alone and get with the programme give me Minx and MirCh and give me them now!_…fine if it will keep you quiet! Folks thanks for those great reviews this be chapter 14 please enjoy. :-)

Chapter Fourteen

Lydia Montgomery had had enough of painting and enough of sitting at the kitchen table too. It was Saturday and that meant play day with her sisters.

"Need to go pee pee Mom."

Bianca lifted her gaze from the rather curious combination of blobs on her daughter's page to smile into little chocolate eyes.

"I can't figure out what that is you've been painting."

Lydia's little face scrunched up in displeasure.

"It's the Telletubbies."

Bianca was surprised, Lydia had never mentioned the Telletubbies before she was sure they were a thing of the past at least Stateside anyway.

"And where did you see the Teletubbies?"

Lydia set her paintbrush in the beaker of water and slid from her chair determined to make her escape from the kitchen.

"Josh Hawison's Gamma got him them from Lowdown."

"From Lowdown?"

Lydia nodded at her mother.

"It's weya people talk funny and say gawridge not gawage."

Bianca choked back a laugh.

"You mean London and garage?"

Lydia nodded and looked towards the door, beyond which her big sisters and fun would be.

"Gotta go pee pee Mom."

Bianca chuckled.

"You went pee pee fifteen minutes ago buttercup."

Lydia give her mother the cutest of frowns.

"But Mom…"

"If you want to go play with your sisters then you should say so."

Lydia give a half shrug.

"I wanna go play with my sistas."

Bianca laughed.

"Go on then you little rascal."

"You a wascal too Mom."

Lydia was giggling as she ran from the room.

/

Chloe knew that she needed to breathe, that not breathing was making her too hot and beginning to burn her lungs a little but breathing would mean removing her lips from Miranda's and right now that was the very last thing Chloe wanted to do.

Miranda couldn't believe that this was really happening, that she was really kissing Chloe Maguire. The brunette kept her eyes tight shut afraid that if she opened them then she would come awake and this beautiful incredible dream would come to an end. But air was becoming a major issue and the wide awake part of Miranda's brain told her she needed to breathe. Loathing reality Miranda pulled away slowly and gasped in air.

Chloe's eyes opened when warm gloriously soft lips left hers. Miranda was breathing deep, her cheeks rosy, her lips smiling and her eyes still very much closed; Chloe felt her stomach do a somersault at the sight.

"M open your eyes."

Browns opened very slowly, the dazed expression in them giving way to one of amazement.

"Not a dream."

Chloe giggled softly and shook her head.

"No not a dream, I can prove it if you want."

Miranda very much wanted and moved back towards her friend, her girlfriend, to show how much she wanted.

/

Gabrielle Montgomery moved from Marissa's arms and sat across from her so that she could look into her mother's eyes when she was talking. Gabrielle had been taught that making eye contact showed two important things, that you wanted to talk and that the person you were talking to wanted to listen. Gabrielle's parents always made eye contact with her, even when she wanted to hide from it like she had been for the last week. But hiding was hard.

"Mr Weaver doesn't like me Ma, I don't know why but he just doesn't like me."

Marissa pursed her lips trying to determine the right way to respond, she didn't want Gabrielle to feel that she was in some way responsible for her teacher's reaction.

"What makes you think he doesn't like you honey?"

Gabrielle frowned.

"Because he doesn't let me answer in class, if I put up my hand he never picks me. And every time I ask him something he puts me in the Naughty Corner."

The lawyer hated the idea of this naughty corner, as a discipline technique it might work for younger children but Gabrielle was ten now and she knew right from wrong; using a naughty corner on her for something as innocuous as asking questions seemed wholly inappropriate.

"And yesterday when Mom was there he shouted at me for swinging my bag."

Marissa had already heard about that from Bianca.

"And he's been like this from Monday?"

Gabrielle nodded.

"Like from the very start Ma. I wasn't bad, I didn't do anything wrong and he just started to pick on me. Ms Meriwether isn't like that, she always says that it is the spleen art of the teacher to wake up joy in creative expresso and knowledge."

Marissa wondered if Albert Einstein might see the humour in the innocent reworking of his words.

"I think she might have said that it is the supreme art of the teacher to awaken joy in creative expression and knowledge."

Gabrielle grinned.

"I always get it wrong, it makes Ms Meriwether laugh."

Marissa wished that poor Ms Meriwether hadn't gotten ill because in Gabrielle Montgomery's eyes all teachers would pale in comparison to her.

"Gabby does Mr Weaver put anyone else in the Naughty Corner like he does you?"

Gabrielle nodded.

"He puts Marcus Blanc there a lot and Pia Devi too. Us three the most out of everyone else."

Marissa was familiar with both names and thought she might just see a pattern to Mr Weaver's behaviour.

"And does he pick Marcus or Pia to answer questions?"

Gabrielle thought about it for a little before finally shaking her head.

"No Ma."

/

Lydia reached for the handle of the door, one hand turning it while the other give the knock that was a house rule.

"Mimo! Is you coming schwimming?"

Lydia's voice poured over Chloe like Nigeria falls in the height of winter, the blonde pulled away from Miranda and scurried beneath the duvet like someone suffering hypothermia. Miranda was too shocked by the sudden change to do much more than look at her little sister in wide eyed wonder.

"Oh yowa boo boo is all bwown and puple."

Miranda blinked rapidly trying to bring her mind back to rational thoughts that did not involve soft sensuous lips or shaking blondes. Lydia climbed onto the bed, her eyes moving from her sister's bruised face to the huddled form beneath the duvet.

"Is you playing hide and seek?"

Miranda shook her head.

"No Lydia we can't, Chloe's got to go soon. Her Mom's coming for her, right Chloe?"

A blonde head surfaced from beneath the duvet blue eyes finding Miranda's, the embarrassment and dismay obvious in them. Miranda shrugged if off and turned back to her little sister.

"Maybe you and I can play later."

Lydia ignored her sister and grinned at the blonde who was trying to sit up in the bed.

"Is yowa Mom nice like you?"

Chloe's cheeks were flushed red, her eyes still looking Miranda's way but she turned to the little girl offering her a full beaming smile.

"I think so."

Lydia scuttled off the bed.

"I'll go see."

The little girl raced from the room leaving a strange silence behind her. Miranda made to get up but Chloe caught her.

"M I'm sorry."

The brunette turned to her with a small smile.

"It's fine you need to get dressed your Mom will be here any minute."

Chloe did not look reassured by the words.

"We need to talk about this M, please."

Miranda agreed.

"Yeah we do but it's going to have to wait. You said your Mom was already on her way."

Chloe sighed, she'd just ruined the perfect moment by being scared.

/

Lydia rushed by Gabrielle on the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Chloe's Mom's coming and I wana see hewa."

Lydia was doing the one step shuffle at a speed that usually ended in her toppling over.

"Lyd slow down, you'll fall."

The toddler caught the stair rail determined not to let that happen. Gabrielle watched until her little sister was safely at the bottom before she turned and made her way on upstairs. She was passing Miranda's room en-route to her own when she heard Chloe's voice.

"I just…M…it's just I need to…there's so much I want to say…this is major and great and stuff but….I'm scared."

Gabrielle came to an abrupt stop at those last words. Why would Chloe be scared? The teenager had seemed so brave and sure and happy last night. What had happened to change that?

/

Bianca had finished tidying away her daughter's paint set and was hanging the latest collection of artwork on the fridge when Marissa entered the kitchen. The redhead slid her hands around her partner's waist and settled a kiss in the curve where neck met shoulder. Bianca shivered at the touch.

"Good morning."

Marissa littered a series of kisses along her partner's neck and throat until Bianca had turned in her arms to meet those kisses with her lips. Hazel eyes were shining with happiness when the couple pulled apart.

"Good morning."

Bianca grinned.

"So you got your three."

Marissa smirked.

"My three what?"

The brunette rolled her eyes at the innuendo in Marissa's tone.

"You said you wanted three, I was assuming you meant three hours sleep."

There was a momentary flash of alarm in hazel eyes, it was so quick that Bianca might have thought it her imagination had her lover not suddenly changed the conversation.

"I had a talk with Gabby."

Marissa kissed Bianca's cheek then moved away to pour herself some coffee. The brunette was left to wonder what else on top of her last day at work Marissa was avoiding.

"And how did that go?"

"Well the upside is that I've talked her out of starting school in Paris…."

"What? Paris? When did that…."

Bianca's alarm would have continued to increase had the redhead not come back to settle another kiss upon her lips.

"Let me finish."

"I'm listening."

"She didn't want to worry us so she thought changing school might be a way around it."

"And that wouldn't worry us…."

Another kiss that had the brunette wondering when Marissa had become so adept at using kisses to distract her

"Okay okay I'm listening."

An auburn brow rose teasingly and Bianca smiled.

"I am listening, sorry I just get so scared that…."

"I know you do because I do too but it's okay, Gabby is okay. She didn't want to tell us about this teacher because she didn't want us to worry or be sad. Gabby thinks we've been sad enough this year already."

Tears began to glisten in brown eyes; Gabrielle was too young to think that way. Marissa moved in to kiss trembling lips tenderly.

"She's all you baby, they all are they just want to protect the people they love the same way you do…."

"But she's ten Marissa that's too young…."

"It is and it isn't, Gabby is a good kid and she's going to care and worry regardless of how much we don't want her to. So we pay a little more attention to the signs baby, we get her talking before she starts worrying that way we stop worrying too."

"I should have known that teacher was…."

Bianca was silenced with another kiss that had her smiling when Marissa pulled away.

"I'm getting the impression that all I need do to get a little loving is get wound up."

Marissa shook her head.

"You don't need to do anything to get a little loving just being you is enough."

Bianca might have lost herself in the look that Marissa was giving her had their youngest daughter not come roaring into the kitchen.

"Chloe's Mom is heya."

/

Miranda could see tears begin to glisten in her friend's eyes and it made something in her chest tighten almost painfully. She stepped across to the blonde and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"You don't need to be scared Chloe, it's going to be okay."

Chloe buried her face into a silky mane of hair and wished she could be as sure as Miranda was. There was a vast difference between having a secret crush on a female friend and having the world know that you are gay.

"Will it?"

Miranda, who had been enthralled with the feel of her friend so close, took a moment before pulling away to look into scared blue eyes.

"Yes but only if you believe it will be."

The blonde pouted.

"And how do I do that?"

Miranda wanted to kiss those pouting lips so bad.

"By trusting me."

Chloe smiled.

"I do trust you."

"Then problem solved, I believe it's going to be okay and you trust me so you've got to believe it will be okay too."

"That's a weak hypothesis."

"Science nerd."

Miranda's smile was teasing and oh so cute that Chloe's lips gravitated towards it of their own volition.

"Chloe your Mom's here."

Bianca's voice startled both teens apart.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: _Midweek = Minxday nuff said_…Muse what about gratitude…._gratawho?_…saying thanks you numbskull…_oh aih that, thanks a mill for all the reviews, you peoples are fabulousa…_fabulous Muse not f…._wrong Ela wrong wrong wrong cos my word is better than fabulous so there!_…give me a break! Folks this be chapter 15 please enjoy :-)

Chapter Fifteen

Lydia tugged Marissa to the front door while Bianca rushed upstairs to wake her daughter and friend. The doorbell chimed just as Marissa was unlocking it, she pulled it open to an older version of Chloe Maguire. The blonde offered a polite smile.

"Hi I'm Keisha Maguire, Chloe's Mom."

Marissa shook the extended hand.

"Hi Mrs Maguire, I'm Marissa please come in Chloe should be down in a moment."

Little Lydia Montgomery looked up at the statuesque blonde and thought Chloe's mother looked like one of Gabrielle's Barbie dolls.

"Yowa pwetty."

Keisha smiled down at the adorable little auburn haired child as she followed Marissa into the hallway.

"Thank you and you are very pretty too."

Lydia blushed and hid behind Marissa's leg.

"There's fresh coffee, can I get you a cup Mrs Maguire?."

"It's Keisha and I'd love to take you up on that but unfortunately we're in a rush this morning. Thanks though."

Marissa smiled.

"Ok Keisha maybe some other time."

The blonde woman smiled too.

"That would be nice. Thank you so much for taking Chloe home yesterday, when the school rang I wanted to take the next flight back. That nurse had me worried sick about head injuries."

Marissa nodded.

"I've heard how tactless she was but it's always best to play it safe."

Keisha Maguire frowned in confusion.

"The nurse didn't call you?"

/

Gabrielle stepped in front of her sister's bedroom doorway just as Bianca was reaching it.

"Mom did Ma tell you about what I said?"

Bianca smiled down at her daughter, momentarily forgetting Chloe's mother in favour of reassuring Gabrielle.

"Yes she did and you my little brown eyed ray of sunshine need to learn not to worry so much about others and be the Barbie loving kid who needs to go get ready for swimming."

Gabrielle grinned.

"Are you coming too?"

Bianca dropped a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Not today sweetheart, I need to stay home and keep an eye on Mimo."

Gabrielle glanced over her shoulder pretty sure that her sister hadn't wanted their Mom's eyes on her moments ago; the coast seemed clear so she stepped aside.

"I guess I better go get ready."

/

Chloe and Miranda breathed a very big sigh of relief when Bianca was stopped in the hallway by Gabrielle, both had broken their kiss excepting to turn to see the older brunette standing in the doorway staring at them.

"You better hurry Chloe."

Chloe grabbed her clothes and rushed to the bathroom.

"Tell your Mom I'll be two minutes max."

"K."

Miranda stepped towards the door just as Bianca was pushing it fully open.

"Hi Mom Chloe's in the bathroom she'll be two minutes."

Bianca smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

Miranda shrugged looking down at her bandaged wrist.

"It hurts a little."

"You need to get it into the sling while you're up and about, raising it will take the swelling down. What about your head Mimo any pain there?"

Miranda smiled.

"No Mom, you could go swimming I'll be fine on my own."

"Not going to happen. Are you coming down to say hi to Chloe's Mom?"

Miranda shrugged.

"I guess. Not that I want to be seeing anyone looking like this."

Bianca played dumb.

"Like what? In your PJs? It's Saturday morning teenagers all over the world are still sleeping, being up and in PJs is a vast improvement upon that."

"Har har Mom I meant with my face looking like this."

Bianca settled a gentle touch upon the bruised cheek.

"It could have been worse sweetheart."

Miranda nodded as a smile began to play at her lips.

"I know Mom, you better go back down the Maguires are in a rush, Chloe's brother won some award in Llanview and they're meant to be going to a presentation there for him."

Bianca turned to leave the room but then thought of something else.

"Do you want me to help you with your sling?"

"No thanks Chloe can do that."

"Chloe needs to hurry."

Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Mom I'm fine go already."

"Fine!"

Bianca rushed back out of the room.

"Your Mom is so super sweet."

Chloe's words reminded Miranda that her friend, her girlfriend, now knew the truth about her family. She turned to see Chloe coming from the bathroom dressed in yesterday's clothes, her long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Something started to ping around inside Miranda's stomach as she watched her girlfriend move across the room to her with a smile so bright it was dazzling.

"That's not your zoning out face is it?"

Miranda blinked rapidly, her cheeks beginning to grow warm. Chloe stepped in front of her, a finger lifting to move a wayward hair from Miranda's eye.

"That was you zoning in, I'm beginning to tell the difference."

Miranda smiled.

"It only took you a year."

Chloe's laughter was like a wave of happiness that spread out and into Miranda making her forget about the downside of last night's revelations. Already she could feel her lips anticipating the next kiss. Chloe leaned in and settled a very gentle kiss to Miranda's bruised cheek.

"I better go."

The brunette had to force herself not to pout.

"Can you tie my sling on first? Please."

"Sure."

Chloe rushed hack into the bathroom retrieving the sling from the shower, Miranda was pulling on an oversized cardigan when she came back out, the brunette's good arm half in and her face showing the strain of using her injured one .

"Here let me."

Chloe pulled the cardigan sleeve up over Miranda's arm but left the other to dangle from the brunette's shoulder.

"Let's not overdo it. Bow your head a little while I put the sling on."

Miranda dipped her head looking up through dark eyelashes at Chloe's face so close to hers.

"I can feel you looking at me."

Chloe's voice was a little breathless, its sound causing the ping pong in Miranda's stomach to bounce erratically.

"I want to kiss you again."

Chloe pulled away to look into Miranda's eyes.

"I think I'm always going to want to kiss you."

The brunette's smile was impish.

"That would work for me."

Chloe laughed.

"Yeah it could work for me too if my Mom was waiting downstairs. I really really need to go."

"I know I just wish you didn't."

Chloe leaned in kissing pouting lips very quickly.

"Me too. I'll call you later okay?"

Miranda nodded then followed the grinning blonde out of her room.

/

Marissa was shaking her head in answer to Keisha Maguire's question when Bianca came down the stairs. The brunette had overhead the last of the conversation and decided to join in.

"Hi you must be Mrs Maguire, I'm Bianca Montgomery Miranda's Mom. The nurse rang me first. Marissa got the watered down version."

"Which makes me the lucky one given that nurse's penchant for scaring parents."

Keisha Maguire looked from one woman to the other in obvious confusion. Bianca and Marissa shared a brief glance each reading the woman's reaction the same way.

"You are both Miranda's parents?"

The couple nodded bracing themselves for one of two reactions. Keisha Maguire blushed crimson red, a further characteristic she shared with her teenage daughter.

"I'm so sorry I never realised. God this is awkward, I'm sorry."

Another shared glanced between Marissa and Bianca who were both more than familiar with the current situation. Bianca nodded to Marissa's raised brow and the lawyer took over.

"There's no need to apologise and it's only awkward if you want it to be. Bianca and I are a couple, Miranda is one of our four kids….."

"I'm the lickilist one of the fowa."

Lydia decided to help her mother out or maybe help the blonde woman who looked liked Chloe because she was getting redder and redder. The youngest Montgomery held her arms out to Bianca deciding that this conversation would be better had up high.

"I got a big buder called AJ and two big sistas called Mimo and Gabby and weya going schwimming."

Bianca and Marissa both soothed their daughter's back loving the pride that shone from little brown eyes. Keisha looked at them in wonder, her face still glowing bright.

"That's sound like it would be fun, you know you've told me everyone's name except your own."

Lydia grinned.

"I'm Lydia Montgomaway and I'm two and two toads old."

Keisha Maguire's lips began to twitch as she tried not to laugh at the earnest little girl whose parents were both trying to fight a similar plight. Lydia looked from one smiling woman to another, keen eyes settling upon Bianca whose gaze was beginning to water.

"Mom you's cwying."

Bianca shook her head, a giggle escaping as she answered her youngest daughter.

"No buttercup I'm laughing."

"Mom! You's laughing at me."

The brunette shook her head again.

"Not at you, with you."

Lydia rolled her bottom lip, a full on pout about to begin until Chloe's voice distracted her.

"Hi Mom. Good morning everyone."

The two teens descended the stairs.

"Oh my God."

Keisha's reaction brought Miranda to a stop as Chloe stepped by the brunette's parents to kiss her mother's cheek in greeting.

"Mom don't stare it's making M uncomfortable, it's just a bruise the doctor said she'll be okay."

The whisper was heard by both Bianca and Marissa who glanced at each other in bemusement; it seemed Chloe Maguire was very protective of their daughter. Keisha smiled up at Miranda Montgomery.

"I'm sorry Miranda it just looks so painful. Are you really okay?"

Miranda nodded and continued down until she was standing between her parents.

"Yes it looks worse than it is."

"I got a wigwag on my lima beama that was mowa sowa. Wight Mimo?"

Miranda grinned at her little sister.

"Sure Lydia getting your appendix out was more sore than me hitting the floor."

Lydia giggled.

"That whymes."

The sound of a car horn interrupted the chuckles Lydia's comment had garnered. Keisha Maguire glanced towards the door.

"That's Ritchie getting impatient with us."

Chloe turned her attention to Marissa and Bianca.

"Thank you for yesterday and last night, it was really nice spending time with you all."

The blonde stepped forward and tickled Lydia's side.

"Especially you."

Lydia giggled then buried her face in Bianca's shoulder.

"It was lovely having you Chloe, thank you for being so good to both our girls."

Marissa looked from the shy Lydia to the blushing Miranda. Hazel eyes widened slightly before turning back to look at Chloe who was sporting a similar blush. The lawyer smiled but said nothing as the two teens said their goodbyes. The Maguires left when the car horn sounded again, their apologies ringing out as the door closed.

Miranda made her way to the kitchen, Lydia slid from Bianca's arms to go look for her swim suit and Bianca and Marissa stood in the hallway looking at each other.

"Do you think we should be worried that Chloe's mother didn't know that we are a couple?"

/

AJ slept late and woke to a text from Miranda.

"_She likes me like __**that**__."_

His response was quick.

"Doh! Told u so."

Several seconds later his cell chimed again.

"_Yeah u did. U know bro ur smarter than u look."_

The blonde teen laughed then eyed the scattered books upon his bed wishing he was smarter.

/

Marissa shook her head at Bianca's question. Both women worried that Miranda had endured enough hurt without being exposed to the possibility of more but both also knew that as much as they might wish to they could not wrap their daughter in cotton wool. Miranda wouldn't want it.

"I think we should have this conversation with Mimo."

Bianca was in full agreement; there would be no more keeping things bottled up in this family. No more of this silence. Silence was like a greenhouse where the small seed of suffering could flourish into a malevolent plant that suffocated you with its scent. Silence caused ten year olds to lose their smiles and transform into sad little girls, it made teenagers lose their appetites and have nights of fitful sleep, it made lawyers frown too much and carry extra weight upon already laden shoulders. Bianca only had to look at her beautiful family to see the damage that silence could do, the unhappiness that it could cause. And she was done with it, done with watching those she loved suffer under the weight of silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Apologies, apologies I know I usually post on a Sunday but yesterday was a strange day in my part of the world…._you got that right! Leprechauns everywhere, dressed in green, there were big ones and small ones and..and gorgeous ones. It's left me disturbed_….you disturbed Muse, never!…_it's not funny Ela, I was attracted to a leprechaun…_okay good for you_…you don't understand…_that's not unusual where you're concerned_…Ela have you ever seen a female leprechaun?…_this is going somewhere scary isn't it Muse?…_darn right, there are no female bleepin leprechauns so if I was attracted to one what does that say?…_do you really want me to answer that?…._Ela! I'm gay_…thank you for the reminder…_gay muses should not be attracted to leprechauns, we need to get our hands on one_…WHAT?_…a leprechaun we've got to find out what's beneath their britches_….Muse we are not…_they can't all be male_, _he was a she, I mean it was a she, it had to be a she. Come on Ela help me find him, I mean her, no I mean it…_Muse it's Smartie time…._just don't give me a blue one, I want pink, I like pink_…okay I think you'll be needing three pinks. Folks I do apologise for that mini counselling session. This be chapter 16 please enjoy. :-)

Chapter Sixteen

Bianca and Marissa found Miranda leaning against the centre isle in the kitchen concentrating on her cellphone.

"You need to eat honey."

The teenager nodded absentmindedly to Marissa's words. The redhead rolled her eyes in a very teenage like way that had the frown on Bianca's face lifting to a smile.

"Preferably without Googling how to do it."

Miranda snickered and put her cellphone down.

"I wasn't Googling I was texting AJ. I'm hungry."

Bianca and Marissa both gasped dramatically.

"Surely we misheard, did she say hungry?"

Miranda laughed at her teasing parents.

"Yes I said hungry, I'm hungry it's what happens when food comes up rather than stays down."

Bianca had to force herself not to obsess over her daughter's recent bouts of nausea and waning appetite; she knew it was because of the exam stress and the concussion but part of her would always be vigilant for signs that it was something more. Several months ago a teenage bully had caused similar reactions when he had taunted Miranda with the truth of her conception; Bianca had unknowingly let her daughter suffer in silence back then and was determined to never let that happen again.

"And what would my hungry daughter like for her breakfast? I could do you both an omelette."

Miranda and Marissa shook their heads.

"Thanks Mom but cereal and some toast was all I wanted."

"And I'm good with coffee and a bagel."

Bianca caught Marissa's eye and nodded in the direction of Miranda who had taken up her usual seat at the table. The redhead ignored the hint and lifted the coffee pot. Bianca scowled but her lover merely lifted a brow mouthing one word that got the brunette smiling again.

"_Together._"

From her vantage point at the table Miranda could see the silent conversation her parents were having and it made her smile; someday she hoped to be able to have someone who could read her silent exchanges. The teenager thought back to earlier when Chloe was talking about zoning faces and it suddenly hit Miranda that maybe she had that someone already. The ping pong ball that had taken up recent residence in Miranda's stomach decided to ping then pong very excitedly; its effect had Miranda struggling to suppress a giggle. Two sets of eyes instantly zeroed in on the teen.

"What's so funny?"

Miranda began to blush.

"Nothing."

Marissa took her cup and bagel down to the table.

"Huh, so now you're laughing at nothing. Are you sure we shouldn't be worried about the damage that fall did to your head?"

Miranda giggled some more before giving the smirking redhead her most earnest expression.

"Yes I'm sure. My head is fine."

Bianca sat a bowl of cereal in front of her daughter, lightly soothing the mane of rich mahogany hair.

"Thank God."

Miranda smiled up at her mother.

"Yes now can you please stop worrying?"

Bianca would only stop worrying when she had each of her family fully happy again. The mother of four sat down next to the teen who happily started into her cereal. Marissa sat opposite enjoying her bagel.

"Mimo we wanted to talk to you about Chloe's Mom."

Miranda swallowed down a mouthful of Cheerios.

"Sure what about her?"

"She wasn't aware that Marissa and I are in a same-sex relationship."

Marissa sat eating her bagel and digesting both it and the way Bianca's words made her feel. Same sex relationship, it didn't sound right, it hadn't been sounding right for a while now. They weren't just in a relationship, they were co-parents, partners, lovers and best friends. That was four different relationships right there.

Miranda swallowed down another mouthful of Cheerios not exactly sure what she was meant to say to her Mom's words. She had only ever talked to Chloe's parents a handful of times and never for anything more than a few seconds; there hadn't been much opportunity to start discussing the Montgomery/Tasker/Chandler family dynamics.

"Well I guess now she knows."

Bianca looked from her nonchalant daughter to her silent lover; Marissa's face was a picture of indecision that did not help alleviate Bianca's concern. The brunette cleared her throat waking Marissa from whatever thought that had been troubling the lawyer; the couple really needed to talk.

/

"I brought your new dress and shoes, we'll stop en-route so you can change."

Chloe Maguire nodded at her mother's rushed words.

"There will be photos and I want you all looking your best."

The air in the Maguire family SUV was suffocating, the smell of various colognes forcing Chloe to lift her wrist to her nose and inhale the sweet smell of Miranda's perfume. The blonde had found the perfume in her friend's bathroom cabinet when she had been looking for a hair-tie. Blue eyes closed and inhaled again, the picture of Miranda's smiling face rising in Chloe's mind instantly.

"You never told us Chandler was a rich boy?"

Jon Maguire had been teasing his baby sister since she'd gotten in the car at that fancy house on Park and Crescent. From the front passenger seat Keisha Maguire turned to look in at her kids.

"Who is Chandler?"

Chloe ignored her mother's question and glared at Jon who had been taking too much delight in telling her what he and Ritchie had done to AJ Chandler.

"Did you hurt him? Jon if you hurt him I'm going to….."

Ritchie who sat between his two arguing siblings could see that Chloe was really beginning to get worked up.

"Chill Chlo we didn't hurt him, we didn't even touch him."

"Is Chandler the boy you like Chloe?"

Keisha Maguire's question silenced Chloe who turned away from her siblings and buried her head in the book she'd taken from her bag. Anger at her brothers caused the young teen's cheeks to glow; her mother seen it and smiled.

"So he is someone you like."

Chloe looked up at her mother's smiling face.

"No Mom he's just a friend."

But Keisha Maguire wasn't listening, she was too lost in finding out more about this Chandler boy that she thought her daughter had a crush on. Chloe lowered her eyes again, bringing her wrist back to her nose she tried her best to get the image of a smiling Miranda back into her mind but all she could see was her mother's happy face.

/

Marissa shook all thoughts of relationships from her head and turned from Bianca's pleading gaze to look at their oldest child. Miranda seemed oblivious to the implications of her mother's words and that might have been a good thing if Marissa didn't think there was something more than friendship going on between Miranda and Chloe.

"Honey you and Chloe have been friends now for how long?"

Marissa's suspicions were confirmed by the blush that rose up upon Miranda's cheeks. The teen tried to shirk the question by putting another spoonful of cereal into her mouth and simply shrugging but both Marissa and Bianca waited for a proper answer.

"About a year but we've known each other since the start of high school."

"And Chloe never told her parents that you have two moms?"

Miranda shrugged again.

"Why would she? I don't talk to you about her parents. And it's not like most people don't know who Mom is, who you both are. Especially with the PVGV being the way it is."

Marissa and Bianca glanced at each other, Miranda had a point the Pine Valley grape vine would leave very few ignorant to who and what Erica Kane's daughter was.

"If that were the case then Mrs Maguire not nothing is very strange, don't you think?"

Bianca nodded to Marissa's question but Miranda shook her head.

"No not really, the Maguires aren't from Pine Valley. Mr Maguire is Irish and Mrs Maguire is from the South somewhere Oklahoma I think. So they didn't know but they do now. Why is it such a big deal?"

Marissa and Bianca shared another glance, each aware that there could be something and nothing in this latest discovery but thoughts of the former were what worried them most. Bianca turned back to her daughter.

"We're hoping it isn't a big deal Mimo we just thought it a little odd that Mrs Maguire wouldn't know something so fundamental. But you're right they're not from Pine Valley and teenagers don't go around telling their parents everything even when their parents just want to make sure their kids are happy."

Miranda knew her parents were worried about her, they always worried but she was fine. The teen's face was open and unguarded as she turned to make eye contact with her mother..

"I am happy Mom."

Bianca could see the truth of those words in happy brown eyes; she kissed Miranda's cheek.

"Good that's all that matters then but if you weren't or if something was playing on your mind you know you can always talk to us sweetheart. About anything."

Miranda nodded at her mother's earnest words.

"Mom Lydia can't find her swimsuit!"

Gabrielle's voice bellowed down from the stairwell taking Bianca to her feet with a chuckle.

"Probably because she put it under her pillow. Finish your breakfasts while I go sort out the swimmers."

Bianca left the kitchen and Marissa got to her feet to go grab another cup of coffee and Miranda's toast.

"Do you want some jam?"

"No thanks just spread."

The redhead came back with the toast and her coffee refill. Miranda pushed her finished cereal bowl aside and helped herself to the toast aware of the hazel eyes that followed her every movement.

"Ma just say it already."

"Say what?"

"Whatever is making you look at me like that."

Marissa sipped her coffee before sitting the cup down and gazing at the battered looking teen.

"So you and Chloe."

The expectant blush rushed up around Miranda's face covering it all except the bruised areas. Her eyes met Marissa's.

"What about me and Chloe?"

"You mean Chloe and I?"

Miranda groaned, it was so typical of her parents to get pedantic at the worst possible times.

"Ma!"

Marissa smiled.

"Good grammar can take you places. Oh and don't think I don't know you're just stalling by answering a question with a question."

"But you didn't ask me a question."

The teen smirked, two could play at the pedantic game. Marissa laughed softly.

"Clever girl."

Miranda pretended to buff her nails upon the cardigan hanging around her shoulders, it was a gesture that mimicked a habit of Marissa's and made the redhead laugh more. And in that laughter the lawyer was reminded of how carefree Miranda was this morning, of how relaxed and happy she looked. Gone was the shadow that had hung around her for the last week and in its place were shining rays of joy. Marissa took another sip of coffee wishing that there was some way she could ensure that joy remained. It was obvious now that Miranda had talked to her friend last night, that she'd told Chloe what it was that had caused her to be sick. There was a lightness to Miranda's spirit that suggested that weight had been lifted, Marissa was glad Chloe had been so accepting she just hoped that the blonde's parents would be too.

Miranda finished her toast surprised that her mother had suddenly dropped the conversation. Marissa looked troubled and Miranda hated that look.

"Is something wrong Ma?"

The lawyer shook her head.

"No honey."

The teenager went from mimicking her mother to mimicking her aunt Kendall by arching one eyebrow in a look that combined amusement with suspicion; the sight had Marissa smiling.

"There are several things that make my day brighter and seeing you happy is one of them."

Miranda felt a stab of guilt and made to tell her mother about Chloe but before she could Lydia came running into the room.

"Mama is you not weady alweady?"

Marissa swallowed down the remainder of her coffee and got to her feet.

"Sure I'm ready already, I was just waiting on you and your sister."

"Is you coming now Mimo?"

Miranda shook her head at her little sister.

"Not this week Lydia Ma meant Gabby not me."

The little girl turned and ran out of the room again, this time roaring for Gabrielle. Marissa rinsed out her cup and plate and made to leave.

"Ma?"

The lawyer turned in the doorway to look at Miranda.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we can talk some more when you get back?"

Marissa smiled.

"Sure honey, I'd like that."

/

The auditorium in Llanview University was as stifling as the Maguire SUV had been, either the air conditioning was broken or someone didn't have a clue how to set it. Chloe was glad her Mom had opted for one of her summer dresses, the light material was helping her to stay cooler than her sweltered brothers who were each in shirts and ties. Up on the stage Ritchie was accepting the award for Young Mathematician of the Year, Chloe clapped and cheered with the rest of her family forgetting all about the teasing she had had to endure throughout the entire drive to Llanview. Her brothers could be knuckleheads but she still loved them and she was proud of Ritchie's achievements.

"That will probably be you up there next year cupcake for young scientist of the year."

Chloe turned to her smiling father seeing the pride shine from his youthful blue eyes.

"Maybe."

Martin Maguire chuckled.

"Modest much?"

Chloe chuckled too.

"Is that meant to be teenage lingo Dad?"

The older man winked.

"You know me, I'm down with the cool."

Keisha Maguire turned to her laughing family, her eyes shining with the same pride as her husband's. Such a lovely day they were having, the whole family together, Ritchie picking up an award, Chloe finally finding a boy she liked, life was so good.

"Will you still be cool when our baby brings home a boy for us to meet?"

The teasing question didn't alter Martin's cheer but it brought Chloe's laughter to a choking stop.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: So here we are another Wednesday, another chapter…._Ela?_…yes Muse…_what does "__tá tú iontach" mean_….it's Irish for "you are wonderful." Why do you want to know that?…._oh just wondering and what about "Oi aih, tá ceart ann" what does that mean?_…oh yes, there right there…_huh what Ela? What's there?_….no that's what those words mean…._ohhh okkaaay. Gotta go!_…Muse? Muse! What that's noise?…._emm it might be a leprechaun_….A WHAT?…_I got myself a female leprechaun, they do exist and they rock!…_how did you, forget it I don't want to know…_she's perfect except for the not speaking English thing but that's okay, I know now that I'm doing it right_…..doing what right? Ahhh Muse! You didn't…_oh I did and I'm going to do it again_….where's the Smarties, I need a Smartie…_you should probably take a few Ela, it's gonna be a long night. Bye!_….urghgh! Folks this be chapter 17 please enjoy while I go wash out my brain!

Chapter Seventeen

AJ trod downstairs to the kitchen at lunchtime with a headache from eye strain and a hunger that he was hoping the Chandler family cook could lighten with her delicious cooking.

"Hey AJ me and Grandpa Stu is going hiking. You wana come too?"

Paris Chandler was swinging a miniature hiking stick and looking every bit the little adventurer in her Dora the Explorer shorts, tee and matching boots. AJ grinned down at his little cousin.

"Not today Paris, I've got to study but maybe sometime soon."

The little girl grinned.

"K. Papa's looking for you."

AJ paused en-route to the kitchen.

"Yeah? Where is your Papa?"

Paris shrugged.

"I dunno."

As if summoned by the conversation, Scott Chandler came in from the front hallway.

"Hey buddy I was looking for you."

"So Paris was saying, what's up?"

Scott winked at his daughter.

"My little helper, thanks angel."

The little girl tried to wink back, an action that involved screwing up half her face then blinking both eyes, it looked too comical not to garner snorts of laughter from her two onlookers. Paris ran from the room in a huff.

"Man they're too funny at that age."

Scott agreed.

"They sure are. You busy AJ?"

The teenager frowned remembering the books that awaited him upstairs.

"I'm meant to be studying."

Scott looked disappointed.

"Ah okay."

"Did you need me for something?"

The older man shook his head.

"Nah it'll wait, if you need to study you need to study."

AJ felt conflicted.

"Tell me what it is and I'll decide if I can spare some time away from my riveting books."

Like most people who knew AJ, Scott knew the teenager had never been much into books unless they were of the comic variety.

"I wanted a hand moving some wood."

"Wood?"

"Yeah I'm going to build Paris her castle in a tree."

AJ laughed, only his little cousin could want a castle instead of a tree house. He thought of Lydia and knew she would want one too when she seen her best friends; if AJ helped Scott then he'd be able to help make one for his sister too.

"I can take a study break."

/

Bianca spent the remainder of her morning busying herself with laundry and various household chores but it seemed there was no distraction great enough to keep the brunette from dwelling on Marissa's recent reticence; except maybe the redhead herself but she was away swimming with their youngest two. So Bianca continued with the chores and her worried thoughts, only breaking from them to check on Miranda who was another source of worry.

"How's it going?"

Miranda lifted her gaze from her book and offered a frown to her mother.

"I hate chemistry."

Bianca came on into the room needing to check how focused Miranda's eyes were.

"I thought Monday was your history exam."

Miranda sat up so that Bianca could get a better look at her face; the teen was now more than familiar with the routine checks.

"It is, I have history on Monday morning and chemistry in the afternoon."

"So you're studying chemistry now because you have history covered."

Miranda smiled.

"Something like that. Mom you don't need to keep checking on me I'm fine. There's no concussion."

Bianca smiled too.

"I think you might be right but Cara said 48 hours so until that passes I'm going to keep checking on you."

Miranda shrugged.

"You worry too much."

Bianca knew her daughter was right, she did worry too much but she would rather worry too much and be safe, than worry too little and be sorry.

"I'll leave you to your studying."

Miranda dropped her gaze back to her books then looked up again to watch her mother retreat from the room.

"Mom I really am okay."

"I know sweetheart I just want to make sure you stay that way."

/

Marissa loved the weekends especially when it meant spending time with her girls, her greatest happiness in life came from making them happy. And happy they were as they sat on either side of her in Krystal's munching on burgers.

"Ma why does swimming always make us hungry?"

Gabrielle was always hungry after swimming so was Lydia which usually meant Bianca would rush them home for a healthy lunch. But sometimes, like today, the Montgomery girls got an extra treat by eating in Krystal's.

"Because when we swim we use a whole group of muscles that burn more energy. The more energy we burn the more we need to refuel. The best way of refuelling is eating."

Gabrielle bit into her burger thinking she might need another to help her refuel because she really was starved.

"Is bowgas good wefuel Mama?"

Lydia Montgomery was turning just as inquisitive as her older sister, she soaked up information and always wanted more. Marissa used a napkin to wipe ketchup from her baby girl's face.

"Hey girls."

Reggie's greeting left Lydia's question unanswered as the Montgomery girls said hello to their uncle.

"Hi Uncle Reggie."

"Uncle Weggie we weya schwimming."

Reggie grinned down at Lydia.

"Yeah? In the pond or the pool?"

Lydia began to giggle.

"In the pool silly."

Reggie winked at her.

"Then you sure must be hungry."

Lydia lifted her burger thinking she was more hungry than talkative. Marissa smiled up at her friend.

"Hi Reg sorry about yesterday, I didn't know that the surprise in ConFusion was on the cards."

Reggie shrugged.

"Not the greatest way to spend my Friday evening but I survived."

The stumbled features and slightly blood shot eyes told Marissa that her friend had relied heavily on old Jack Daniels to help him survive.

"You doing okay?"

Reggie sighed.

"Nothing the hair of the dog wont cure."

Lydia Montgomery nearly choked on her burger.

"You can't take heya fwom Twinkle uncle Weggie, she's a good dog."

Reggie and Marissa both laughed at the appalled expression on the little girl's face at the thought of hurting Opal Cortlandt's cherished poodle.

"I won't honey, I was talking about a drink not a real dog."

Lydia scrunched up her little face in distaste.

"You should have a milkshake is nicew uncle Weggie. The chocolate one's best."

Reggie chuckled.

"I'll think about it. I'll leave you ladies to finish your lunch. Give me a call when you're free Marissa, we might need to rethink a few things with MATTER."

Marissa did not like the sound of that nor did she particularly want any reminder of yesterday.

"Sure Reg go get yourself that drink."

Reggie left and as much as Marissa tried not to, she couldn't help but ponder his words.

/

Chloe and her family ate lunch in a fancy restaurant in Llanview, the teenager sat between her brothers trying not to make eye contact with her mother. Keisha Maguire was not letting go of the Chandler subject no matter how often Chloe tried to brush it off.

"Hi Richie congrats on that award."

The new voice took the focus from Chloe and onto the speaker who stood beyond Ritchie. Chloe kept her head bent over her plate and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Luke, I thought you'd be at the presentation didn't you get the runners up prize?"

Dressed in black with the logo of the restaurant embossed across his breast pocket, the tall teenager give a polite nod.

"Yeah but I had to work."

Ritchie looked his friend over.

"You work here? Don't you have like exams and stuff?"

The teenager smiled.

"Some of us are smart enough to balance both."

Impressed by the youth's attitude, Martin Maguire cleared his throat.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your smart friend Ritchie?"

Chloe finally looked up to stare at this stranger who had captured her Dad's attention; her mouth dropped open in shock when she recognised his face.

/

After a quiet lunch with Miranda, who had disappeared to her room as soon as they had finished eating, Bianca found herself at a loose end. There was more housework to be done and a spot of gardening too but the brunette found that her mind was too occupied with thoughts of her family to focus much on anything else. She picked up the house phone and dialled a familiar number.

"_Hi Binks are you calling to tell me the latest pool drama? What did my beautiful nieces do this time to embarrass their Mom?"_

Kendall's voice was full of mirth making it easy for Bianca to picture her sister's smiling face, the image had her smiling too.

"Hi, they didn't do anything or at least I don't think they did. Marissa took them."

"_I thought you liked swimming."_

"I do but I wanted to stay home and keep an eye on Miranda."

"_How's she doing?"_

"She's good, a bit banged up looking but there doesn't seem to be any sign of concussion."

There was several moments of silence before Kendall spoke again.

"_So if she's okay what's got you sounding so worried?"_

Bianca sighed heavily.

"Gabby, Marissa, Miranda maybe everything."

"_Wow where's this all coming from Binks? I get that Gabby's teacher is playing on your mind but we both know Marissa will take care of it and Miranda is good, you said it yourself. So that leaves just Marissa and I can't see how the Red Mist could put a step wrong by you. Did she put a step wrong?"_

Kendall's voice had turned hard, her hackles instantly rising at the thought of anyone, even the lovely Ms Marissa Tasker, hurting her sister.

"No no she hasn't done anything wrong, she's just not talking to me."

"_Ah Binks what did you do now?"_

Bianca scoffed at the words not particularly caring for the way her sister automatically assumed it was she who was in the wrong.

"What do you mean what did I do? I didn't do anything."

"_Then what is this really about?"_

The brunette closed her eyes.

"I don't know. I have this feeling that she's keeping something from me and whatever it is it's weighting her down."

"_Have you asked her about it?"_

Bianca sighed.

"Kinda."

Kendall's counter sigh was far from quiet.

"_Kinda? And how did you kinda ask her?"_

"I might have said her name in a certain way that suggested I wanted to know what was going on."

Kendall snorted in disbelief.

"_Great Binks that's great. I get that you think Marissa is the most amazing woman in the world but she doesn't have the secret power of mind reading."_

Bianca was beginning to wish that she hadn't called her sister.

"Well there's no need to be so sarcastic."

Kendall took a deep breath.

"_Binks you are your own worst enemy. You're sitting there obsessing over something that could be nothing. Talk to Marissa, ask her what's going on."_

"But I did…."

"_Ask her a direct question Binks, don't just hope she'll infer the question from the intonation of your voice."_

Sometimes Bianca really wished her older sister wasn't such a smart ass.

/

Chloe tried to swallow as the boy who had forced a kiss upon her girlfriend stood smiling down at her and her family. Ritchie made introductions but it was all in a vacuum; Chloe couldn't hear what was being said, couldn't understand how this boy who had hurt Miranda was here now in front of her.

"Chloe?"

Keisha Maguire's voice made its way through the vacuum in Chloe's mind, the teenager turned to look at her mother's concerned features.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Chloe nodded but felt a million miles from okay.

"And the spaced one is my little sister Chloe, Chlo this is Luke Cramer he and I went to maths camp together."

Chloe looked up at the tall dark haired youth, seen the smile on his face and the amusement in his bright blue eyes and felt a ball of anger so great that it made her shake.

"Chlo you don't look so good."

Mark Maguire, who was sitting closest to his sister, could see the state she was in and could tell that it had everything to do with the stranger standing next to their table. Chloe turned to him with angry eyes.

"I'm fine."

Mark got to his feet.

"Yeah but I'm sure some air wouldn't hurt. Come on I'll walk with you, I've ate too much. Again."

The anger dimmed in bright blue eyes as Mark offered Chloe a way out. The teen got to her feet excusing herself from the table and followed her oldest brother to the front of the restaurant and outside to warm oppressive air that felt like heaven after the hell of meeting Luke Cramer.

"Do you wana talk about it?"

Mark walked his sister across the parking lot and toward a street bench.

"It must have been something I ate."

The older Maguire give Chloe a pointed look but didn't chase the conversation any further. Growing up. Chloe had always been just one of the gang, with three brothers and the nearest female friend several miles away it was no real surprise that she had been a tomboy. Mark adored his baby sister, always had, always would but the older he got the more he realised that she was different to all the other girls he knew. College had opened Mark's eyes a little, made him think he might have an idea about what made his sister different but he wasn't sure how to broach that conversation with her.

"So you know this Luke Cramer guy huh?"

Chloe bristled.

"No and I don't want to either."

"Wow Chlo no need to snap the head of me. I was only asking."

Chloe sighed, Mark was trying to be nice and she was being her bratty self again.

"Sorry, guess I'm always going to be a brat to you."

Mark shook his head.

"You were never a brat Chlo, brats don't join their brothers in creating mayhem they just go telling tales about the mayhem."

Chloe chuckled, no she had never been one to tell tales and had always believed that anything her brothers could do she would do too.

"I know I'm not at home much Chlo and that you don't need your big brother sticking his nose in but if there's something this guy has done on you, something I can maybe talk to him about then I will. You just have to give me the word."

Chloe looked at her brother in surprise. She was so used to her brothers just bulling on ahead, lashing out first and asking questions later that it made Mark's response an anomaly.

"Are you okay?"

Mark laughed.

"Figures you'd ask me that instead of answering. Yeah I'm okay. I just worry about you though. What's going on sis? Why is Mom's teasing annoying you so much?"

Chloe answered his questions inside her head, "I'm gay. I'm gay." Two words, two small words that should be so easy to say and yet they lodged themselves in the back of her throat.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: Hi folks Sunday is upon us which means another chapter…_fair dinkum_…fair what Muse?…_fair dinkum mate, it's Australian_….and how would you know?…._I met this girl last night, she was ripper_….she was what?…_great she as great_….what happened to the leprechaun?…._oh she had to go back to where leprechaun's go_…and where is that?…_who knows! I thought it might be Oz so then I started thinking about Australian chicks_….women Muse, they're women…_they're ripper!_…right ripper! Jez you're unreal…_yeah unreal and knackered I'm off to bed goodnight_…thank heavens for small mercies. So where was I? Ah yeah thanks for the reviews folks, this be chapter 18 please enjoy. :-)

Chapter Eighteen

Marissa arrived home to find Bianca sitting in the Great Room looking at the phone like she expected it to jump from her hand and smack her in the face.

"Hey do you want me to take that from you before it does you an injury?"

Bianca jumped at the sound of her lover's voice and looked up surprised to see Marissa standing staring at her, a look of amusement twinkling in hazel eyes.

"You're back."

Marissa dropped a quick kiss on pouting lips.

"I am."

The brunette glanced back at the phone in her hand making Marissa wonder if maybe her partner was expecting a call.

"Are you waiting for someone to call you back?"

Bianca shook her head.

"No I just got off a call with Kendall."

"Has something happened?"

Another shake of the head had Marissa shrugging in deference to Bianca's obvious wish not to talk about it.

"Okay well I'm going to check in on Miranda."

Reality finally found its way into Bianca's thoughts.

"Where are the girls? And how did swimming go?"

Marissa gestured towards the patio doors that led out to the garden.

"The girls are in the garden. Swimming was fun, Lydia's turning into the right little dolphin. I don't think she's going to want to keep her swim vest on for much longer."

Bianca smiled.

"No I've been having trouble getting her to keep it on for the last couple of weeks. Did she try taking it off?"

Marissa shook her head.

"No but that might be because I kept her too distracted."

Bianca laughed.

"Well that makes a change from her distracting us."

"It sure does. How did things go here?"

If Marissa hadn't been concerned by Bianca's dazed state, she was certainly concerned to see the brunette suck in her bottom lip; it was a sure sign that Bianca was worried and when Bianca worried, Marissa worried too.

/

AJ helped Scott carry the wood from the back of his pickup truck out to the back garden. They arranged it in size before taking a break from the sweltering heat to get some juice.

"I should probably let you get back to your studying AJ."

Scott Chandler watched as his cousin's face formed a pensive frown.

"I hate studying."

"Who doesn't?"

"Mimo doesn't seem to mind it."

Scott snorted.

"I bet she does, there's bound to be something else she'd far rather be doing."

AJ thought of Chloe Maguire and grinned, yes there was definitely something else Miranda would rather be doing.

"It's important though AJ, if you're serious about heading off to college you're going to need the grades."

Scott knew AJ's plans because the teenager found it easier to talk to his cousin than to his grandfather. Adam Chandler was great and all but he had certain hopes for AJ that didn't involve the teenager leaving Pine Valley.

"I know, it's just so boring."

"But it will be worth it in the end."

AJ nodded, it sure would if he could just pull it off.

"I'll go up and do an hour or two then come back down and help you. Working on the castle can be my study breaks."

Scott patted his cousin on the back.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you in an hour or two."

AJ headed back to the house feeling a little better about his study schedule.

/

Mark Maguire was smiling at Chloe, that encouraging smile she remembered from the many times he had had to talk her down from tall trees when a sudden fear of heights had immobilized her. He had never snapped at her the way his younger brothers had or gotten annoyed at her for holding them up, Mark had always been her protector.

"Did he hurt you Chlo?"

Chloe shook her head seeing the worry mount upon her brother's face. Suddenly the words that had been lodged in the back of her throat moments ago were not the ones she wanted to say, instead she needed to reassure her brother before he forgot his recent calm and went looking for Luke Cramer.

"No he hurt a friend of mine."

Mark's eyes narrowed, instinctively knowing they were talking about a girl not another boy.

"Hurt them how?"

Chloe felt the same livid anger bubble up again at the thought of Luke Cramer daring to kiss her Miranda, daring to hurt her girlfriend by taunting her with her mother's past.

"Kissed her when she didn't want it, told her things about her family that hurt her. He's a bully Mark a horrible nasty bully."

"Did your friend tell the school? Bullying is a big thing now Chlo. He could get expelled for it."

Chloe shook her head.

"It didn't happen at school and he goes to Llanview not PVH."

Mark tried to think who Chloe's friends were, except for Olivia their closest neighbour, he wasn't sure if the other names that floated to the top of his head were his sister's friends or his own.

"Your friend is she okay now?"

Chloe wondered the same thing. Miranda had fallen asleep last night and they hadn't gotten back to the conversation this morning, the memory of what they had done instead made Chloe's cheek glow. Mark noticed and smirked remembering why it was that his brothers had always teased Chloe with their "Chloworm" jibes.

"You're doing that "Chloworm" thing."

Chloe scowled at her big brother.

"Not you too."

Mark held up his arms in a sign of innocent surrender.

"No not me too but you really do glow when you're embarrassed. Tell me about this friend. Have I met her?"

Chloe shook her head, the friends she had taken home were mainly those she studied with and up until yesterday Miranda had not been someone she studied with. Chloe wondered if she would actually be able to study with Miranda near her, she couldn't imagine it, not when the temptation to kiss those soft grinning lips would be so close at hand. Another blush rushed up across her cheeks making Mark hide his smirk this time.

"We really need to find a way for you to work on those blushes."

"What?"

Mark cleared his throat.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

Chloe looked confused.

"Tell you what?"

"That the guy Mom keeps teasing you about isn't the person you're interested in."

Chloe was an intelligent girl, she might prefer science subjects but she could hold her own in English Language so she didn't miss the way her brother had chosen not to use a pronoun.

"What?"

Her voice came out a little shriller than she had intended. Mark's face softened.

"Why can't you say it Chloe?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Mark sighed

"I think you do, I think you know exactly what I mean and it's why Mom's teasing is bothering you so much."

Chloe's eyes went wide, her face, so used to blushing red, went to the other extreme and turned sickly pale.

/

Marissa studied Bianca's pensive face for several seconds before crossing the room and proffering her hand; Bianca took it allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. The hug, full bodied and tight took the brunette by surprise but not so much that she didn't return it in kind. Marissa sighed, feeling her body begin to relax within the comfort of her partner's arms. Bianca lay her head on a shoulder of fragrant copper locks and smiled.

"Whatever it is that's worrying you, I'm right here baby to listen, to help and to hold you."

Bianca pulled away enough to gaze into warm hazel eyes.

"Ditto."

Marissa grinned at the unfamiliar term knowing that Bianca was using it to humour her love of _Ghost; _a movie the brunette had always thought more sad than sweet.

"I know that."

A shadow fell across Bianca's face at Marissa's words and the redhead question its cause.

"What's that face for?"

Bianca's gaze was unwavering.

"I'm worried about you."

Marissa looked startled by the news.

"What? But why?"

Bianca had never doubted for a moment that whatever it was Marissa was keeping from her was something that could break them, she was confident in their love, confident in what they had built together because she knew her lover inside and out. The surprise on the lawyer's face, the disbelief shining from hazel eyes offered Bianca a reassurance she did not need, what she needed was for Marissa to talk to her.

/

Miranda was having a hard time trying to focus on her chemistry, she wasn't a big fan of science, the only thing that kept it interesting for her was Chloe Maguire and that had nothing to do with chemistry the subject. The thought had the teen smiling and reaching for her cell phone. There were saved text conversations from Chloe in Miranda's message box, the last one had been about the interschool quiz, they were both on the team and Chloe was checking to see if Miranda was all set for it. When that last message had been received Miranda had been dreading the quiz, dreading seeing Number Four/Luke Cramer again and not out of fear of him but of what he would say to her friends or more importantly what he would say to Chloe.

Everyone who mattered to Miranda; her parents, her brother, her aunts, uncles and grandparents they all knew about what had happened to Bianca, they knew how Miranda had been conceived and it didn't matter to them, they still loved Miranda unconditionally. But they were family and Miranda had always thought that her family were special like that. It was those outside of her family that she worried about, those who had no ties other than friendship.

Miranda's friendship with Nadia, her oldest friend, had changed over the last year. Nadia had met a guy and was in love, her whole time was taken up with talking about Brandon Lewis who seemed like a great guy and all but he wasn't someone that Miranda wanted to listen about every time she called Nadia. Miranda had tried telling Nadia about what had happened to her Mom, tried saying that she was the product of rape but the words had stuttered to a stop and Nadia had filled the silences with something more about Brandon. So Miranda had given up, deciding that there would be another time, an easier time.

And then the interschool quiz had come up and it was Chloe that Miranda needed to tell not Nadia because Chloe would be sitting on the team with her, Chloe would be there smiling and encouraging her the way Chloe always did and Number Four would see them. It had become a nightmare for Miranda, the three of them up there in the front of the gym and Number Four taunting like he had that day of the soccer game. Snide little digs that Chloe would put together because Chloe was the smartest person Miranda had ever met. So Miranda had begun to fret about that quiz, fret and worry about how Chloe would react when all along she should have known her shy sweet beautiful friend would accept her no matter what.

Miranda closed her eyes remembering how much last night had scared and amazed her. Chloe liked girls, she liked Miranda in just the same way that Miranda liked her. The ping pong started to bounce again in Miranda's stomach as her thoughts moved from that amazing knowledge to the feel of Chloe's kiss. The blonde might never have kissed anyone before and Miranda was certainly no expert on the matter, an idiotic spin the bottle kiss with Nadia's brother and Luke Cramer's slobbery mess were her only experiences, but Chloe's had felt amazing. Absolutely out of this world amazing and Miranda couldn't wait for them to do it again.

Brown eyes opened and looked back at the cell phone, a smile lightering up a bruised face as long slender fingers tapped furiously as Miranda sent her friend, her girlfriend a text message.

/

Mark Maguire thought his little sister looked like she might be about to get sick.

"Chloe?"

The blonde teenager blinked rapidly at the sound of her name, she turned to look at her brother and saw again that encouraging smile that she remembered so well from her childhood. Out of the three Maguire brothers, Mark would always be the one that Chloe turned to when she needed help. Did she need help right now? Chloe thought of her Mom and the expectations Keisha Maguire had of her only daughter, she thought of her Dad and how much she treasured being his "cupcake" and she thought of Ritchie and Jon and how they would tease her if they ever found out. Could Mark help her with that? Would he help her? Would he understand?

"It's okay Chlo, there's no pressure. If you don't want to talk about it then we won't."

Mark put his arm around his sister's shoulder pulling her to him for a one armed hug. Chloe felt her resolve begin to crumble.

"I think I do want to talk about it."

Mark didn't react to the whispered words, he didn't want to risk scaring Chloe back into her shell. Chloe closed her eyes and seen Miranda's face as she stood between her parents saying goodbye to her this morning; Miranda hadn't wavered in eye contact, she hadn't shied away from showing that bright amazing smile that seemed to be reserved for Chloe alone. Miranda was gay and she wasn't afraid or ashamed of it, the brunette had said it as if she were stating the colour of her eyes or her date of birth. Chloe took a breath.

"I'm gay."

Mark's reaction was to hug his sister a little tighter.

"I know."

Chloe pulled away in shock.

"What?"

Mark's smile was full of acceptance.

"I know you're gay Chlo, I guess I've always known."

"But how?"

Mark shrugged.

"A combination of things, the way you are around boys….."

"What do you mean the way I am? How am I?"

Mark smiled.

"Like this, like you are with me. You've never been aware of them as being any different than us your brothers…."

"Because they're not, they're just boys."

Mark chuckled.

"Yeah to you but if you were straight then that might not be the case. You might notice how they look, how they act, how they smell. You might want to see them smile straight at you and feel it curl something in your stomach."

Chloe's eyes were widening with every word her brother spoke.

"Are you gay too?"

Mark threw back his head and laughed so hard that Chloe thought he might have gone a little mad. It was several seconds before he calmed enough to answer her question.

"No Chlo I'm not gay, I was thinking about girls and how they affect me which is probably how they affect you too, right?"

Chloe's blush was as much an answer as her shy nod. Mark grinned but before he could tease his little sister her cell phone started to beep. Chloe reached into her bag for her phone, the smile on her face growing as she opened the text message. Mark sat there determined not to read the screen but the giggle his sister tried to swallow got him more than curious.

"_R u home yet? Chem sucks witout u. Im zoning 2 atmospheric levels here, wud u kno how 2 bring me bak down 2 earth?"_

Mark tried to catch the name of the sender but all he could see was an M. He gazed at Chloe's face, saw the wide smile and happy eyes and thought whoever this M was she was someone worth meeting.

/

Marissa gazed at Bianca in confusion; why would her partner be worried about her? There was nothing to worry about.

"Baby why are you worried about me?"

The worry in Bianca's eyes dimmed a little as she smiled.

"Because I love you."

The redhead frowned.

"And I love you. But that's not a reason to worry about me."

Bianca pulled back from their embrace enough to cup Marissa's frowning face between both hands. The lawyer's features were tense, her hazel eyes dulled by confusion and worry as she gazed back at Bianca.

"No it's not but loving you means I know when something is troubling you and lately it's been obvious that you have something on your mind."

There was a brief flash of something different in Marissa's eyes, something that Bianca, the woman who loved and adored and worshipped the very ground the lawyer walked on, did not recognise. Marissa blinked, her eyes dulling and suddenly without even hearing it Bianca knew she was about to be lied to.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: Here we are folks another Wednesday another chapter. Thanks as always for the great reviews…_yeah we appreciate them muchly_…Muse it's "they're much appreciated"…._yeah that's what I said, hey Ela you got any jam?_….what?…_jam I want some jam, strawberry if you have it_….are you hungry Muse?…._nah not really but my friend has a bit of a sweet tooth and she wants strawberry jam from me_….oh okay there's some in the fridge and use a spoon…_don't need to my finger will do_….that's a little gross Muse…_what why? She said she wants it from me, ya know like from me_….GO AWAY MUSE! Folks this be chapter 19 please enjoy. :-)

Chapter Nineteen

Chloe tapped off a quick response to Miranda aware of her brother's gaze and of the sound of their names being called. Across the parking lot the Maguire family were exiting the restaurant.

"Looks like it's time to go."

Mark got to his feet as Chloe selected an emoticon to tag to the end of her message before sending it. She was blushing again, she could feel the heat rise into her cheeks as she got up to stand next to her oldest brother.

"About what I said…."

Mark shook his head.

"You don't need to ask, I won't say anything not unless you want me to."

Chloe didn't know if she wanted him to or not, would hearing that she would never be bringing home a guy sound easier to her parents if her big brother was there when she said the words? Chloe didn't think so, it might give her a little moral support but she couldn't see her Mom taking the news well no matter who was there.

"Thanks Mark."

Mark threw his arm good naturedly around Chloe's shoulder and walked her back across the parking lot to their waiting family.

/

Marissa held Bianca's gaze not wanting a guilty expression to confound the little white lie she was about to tell.

"You're worrying too much baby, nothing is wrong. I promise."

The last two words made Bianca step back causing Marissa to frown in confusion.

"What?"

Bianca's eyes looked wounded.

"You're lying to me."

Marissa's face lost it's healthy glow at the accusation, the pain in Bianca's eyes caused an ache to settle deep in the redhead's chest.

"Baby it's not what you think."

Bianca stood staring at her lover in disbelief, never before had the other woman blatantly lied to her. Marissa stepped forward needing contact with the brunette, her hands clasped Bianca's earnestly.

"I know you hate people lying to you, you hate deceit of any type I know that baby and I don't want to hold back from you but….but it's meant to be a surprise."

Bianca blinked rapidly.

"A surprise?"

Marissa nodded.

"The thing I'm keeping from you, that I just told you a white lie about although technically it was more a lie of omission than a white lie. The thing is it's a surprise and it isn't ready yet. I don't want to spoil it but I will if it means you stop looking at me like I just shot an arrow through your heart."

Hazel eyes were beginning to glisten as Marissa tried to undone the hurt she had unintentionally caused her soul mate. Bianca couldn't bear to see those lovely depths so dull.

"It's okay, don't cry."

There was no way to control the tear that slipped free from the redhead's eye and began to trail down her cheek. Bianca leaned in putting her lips to the soft skin, catching the tear and kissing it away. Marissa's breath caught as Bianca's lips hovered so close to hers, their eyes mere centimetres apart.

"Will I like this surprise?"

Humour flooded into Marissa's eyes chasing away the sorrow and guilt.

"I hope so."

"Em."

Bianca's warm breath teased against Marissa's lips as she edged just a little closer. Marissa couldn't wait any longer and closed the remaining distance to seal their lips for a heady kiss. Bianca pulled the smaller woman in, pressing their bodies together more intimately as the kiss deepened. Marissa felt herself begin to melt under the spell of those wonderful lips and was not expecting them to be pulled away quite so soon. But the sound of a small fist banging upon the patio door had the couple pulling apart, both breathing a little heavy, to see their youngest daughter standing waving at them. Bianca giggled as Lydia stepped away from the door to hide then peep out from behind the wall several seconds later and start waving again. Marissa laughed too when the little girl disappeared again only to repeat the action seconds later.

"Someone wants a game of hide and seek."

Marissa nodded.

"I think I might have promised her one. Are we okay?"

Bianca turned from waving at the little rascal out on the patio to look at her lover.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

Marissa sighed.

"There is but I'd rather not think about it now."

"Is it something we need to worry about?"

The redhead's face said it might be.

"Then we should talk about it."

"We will, later after I've checked on Mimo and you've started that game of hide and seek."

Bianca wondered if it would be better for them to completely clear the air. Marissa leaned in and kissed her softly.

"It's not about us or my surprise, it's about what happened at MATTER yesterday. It can wait baby, I need some family time. I need to see my girls all smiling."

Gentle fingers rose to Bianca's lips teasingly turning her frown to a smile. The brunette made to move back in for another kiss but Lydia began to thump the door again. The couple grinned.

"Lydia."

"Mimo."

"Garden?"

Marissa smiled at the one worded conversation and kissed her partner again before answering her question.

"Give me ten minutes."

/

Miranda's attention was going from her chemistry text book to her cell phone hoping for a message from Chloe that would give her an excuse not to read any more about molecular resonance. When the device finally emitted a birdlike chirp the brunette's stomach began to tingle.

"_Still in Llanview. Cant think of anything except kissin u. Wud that bring u bak down 2 earth? :-*"_

The tingle in Miranda's stomach intensified as she remembered their earlier kiss, Chloe's soft soft lips and the hesitant press of her tongue. No, no way would a kiss from the pretty blonde bring Miranda back to earth she was sure it would send her hurtling further into space. Fingers worked fast at replying to the message.

"Hi honey how are you feeling?"

Marissa's voice startled Miranda into dropping her cell phone. The redhead crossed the room to pick it up and hand it to the blushing teen. Hazel eyes surveyed the bruised face noticing that the dark colours were always more prominent against a background of red.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you I just wanted to check how you were."

Miranda made eye contact knowing her mother would want to check how focused her gaze was.

"I'm okay. Bored of chemistry but still okay."

"Then how about you take a break from studying and come down and get some fresh air? We're about to start a game of hide and seek."

The teenager thought of her little sister and the adorable habit Lydia still had of thinking that just because she couldn't see you it meant you couldn't see her. Miranda give her wrapped wrist still in its sling a forlorn look.

"You don't need to play honey, just sitting out there watching your rascal sisters will be enough to get you smiling."

Miranda's eyes went wide as she suddenly remembered Gabrielle's lack of a smile yesterday evening when the younger Montgomery had talked about her teacher.

"Ma you need to talk to Gabby, she's not happy at school. Yesterday she asked me what my old school in Paris was like, she'd rather go there than back to PV El."

Marissa smiled at the teenager proud that Miranda would voice her concern for her little sister.

"Don't worry we talked this morning. I'll be seeing her substitute first thing Monday. It seems your friend Chloe helped Gabby realise she needed to talk to us about it. "

Miranda's gaze dropped to her phone as her cheeks began to redden at the mention of Chloe's name and at her mother's assumption that they were just friends. Marissa took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You mentioned us talking when I got back."

Miranda nodded and lifted her eyes to meet Marissa's. She had never liked withholding things from her parents, the last time she had done so it had hurt worse than anything Miranda had ever experienced before.

"We're more than friends Ma."

Marissa didn't need to hide her surprise because there was none to hide, the revelation wasn't news to her not after she'd caught the looks on both teens faces this morning. She remembered Miranda first coming out to her months ago when they were up at the cabin, there had been a girl her daughter liked back then. Marissa wondered now if that girl and Chloe were one and the same.

"Is Chloe the girl you've liked all this time?"

Miranda nodded, her blush deepening.

"I've always liked her since we first started PVH but I thought it was just as a friend but then last year we had this lab experiment to do together and it was like something clicked. She called me M cubed because of my full name and it was just so cute and funny and sweet."

Marissa smiled at the goofy expression on her daughter's face.

"So that's where the M came from?"

Miranda nodded again her blush finally beginning to ease.

"Yeah, it's better than M cubed right?"

The redhead laughed.

"Definitely unless you were planning a career in rap music, then it might have a certain ring to it."

Miranda laughed too loving her mother's easy acceptance and her funny sense of humour. The redhead gazed at her daughter, happy to see her happy but worried that Keisha Maguire's reaction this morning might be a stumbling block for the teenagers.

"Mimo honey how long have you and Chloe been more than friends?"

Miranda glanced down at her phone again this time to check the time.

"About 15 hours or so."

The lawyer chuckled.

"Counting already huh?"

Miranda's cheeks flushed again as she nodded.

"I told her last night that I liked her, that's when she mentioned Number 4 and the kiss. It's what made her realise she liked me too or at least it made her sure it was more than friendship."

"So you've told her who he was and…."

Marissa didn't need to finish the question.

"Yes she knows everything Ma and it doesn't make a difference, she still likes me, still wants to be my girlfriend. She's amazing right?"

The lawyer was beginning to think so.

"She sure does sound it. Mimo you know you need to tell your Mom about this right?"

"I will of course I will, I was going to earlier but she seemed kinda stressed about something. Is everything okay?"

Marissa nodded wishing she had been able to recognise Bianca's stress and prevent it from reaching the state it had. Bianca was a worrier, she always would be and Marissa usually dissolved that worry before it could grow but this time she'd missed it.

"Yes everything is fine just a misunderstanding of sorts. So are you coming outside for a break and some sunshine?"

Miranda started to get up off the bed.

"Yeah I just need to send a text first. I'll be down in two minutes."

Marissa left the teenager to her text messaging.

/

AJ measured out lines upon a plank of wood before picking up the saw.

"Here you go buddy get that down you, this heat is something else ain't it?"

The teenager sat the saw back down and took the glass of juice Scott handed him. It was sweltering out, the shade of the tree they stood beneath not doing much to keep them cool. AJ lifted the glass to his lips and drained it in several mouthfuls.

"Yeah they forecasted a scorcher this weekend and for once they got it right."

Scott leaned back against the tree.

"You think France will be any cooler?"

The thought of holidaying somewhere new had AJ grinning.

"Don't care if it is or not, it's France a whole new culture. I can't wait."

Scott laughed.

"So I gather. So do you want me to quiz you on that history revision?"

AJ sighed and sat his glass down in the grass next to the tree trunk.

"Not really but I guess it might help. Go on then."

Both men picked up their tools and set back to work discussing the finer points of American history.

/

Chloe didn't spend much time downstairs when the Maguire family finally arrived back home. She wanted to call Miranda, to tell her about Mark and how it felt to finally tell someone in her family she was gay. It was liberating. Upstairs and in her room Chloe's hand fumbled with her cell phone as she tried to calm her excitement but that excitement fled when she read Miranda's latest text.

"_Thoughts of ur kisses wil send me far in2 space. ;-) Im headin out 4 som air wil txt l8r. Hope Llanview was fun. ;-*"_

Chloe sighed and dropped her cell phone on her vanity table. Pulling off her dress she changed into a pair of shorts and tee and decided she might as well make a start on her revision. And then she thought about Miranda outside getting some air, glancing out into large back garden Chloe decided she might as well do the same lifting books and cell she made her way back downstairs and out into the lovely bright day.

/

Gabrielle Montgomery could tell her little sister was beginning to tire of all the running around, she too was beginning to tire and was hoping Lydia would be soon ready for her afternoon nap.

"Mom you can't see me."

Lydia's voice rang out around the garden as she stuck her head beneath a chair forgetting her bottom was sticking up for them all to see. Miranda giggled from her place up at the patio table which got Marissa snorting from her hide out beyond the gardening shed. Bianca came down the garden pretending not to see the very obvious sight of Lydia. Gabrielle hide behind the barbeque grinning at her funny family.

"Now where could they all have hidden? Behind the rose bush maybe?"

Bianca winked at her amused lover who was trying her best not to laugh at Lydia.

"The wose bush is all pwickly."

Lydia was having a real hard time keeping herself behind the chair because she wanted to watch where her Mom was going to go next. Bianca turned and caught her baby girl's gaze only to have the two year old dart her head back beneath the chair. The brunette laughed as a little bottom stuck up again.

"You can't see me."

A yawn pulled at the little girl's voice making her mother decide that it was time to end this game of hide and seek and get Lydia down for her nap. She snuck up to the chair and surprised Lydia from behind.

"Ahh I caught you."

Lydia giggled as her mother lifted her up and swung her in the air.

"You was lucky dis time."

The Montgomerys all laughed at the smug little exclamation. Lydia snuggled down into Bianca's arms and yawned. Marissa stepped towards the duo and pushed hair back from their daughter's face, her eyes telling Bianca they should take the little girl inside.

"Is ti-owed Mom."

Both parents smiled at the sleepy words; for once there would be no fighting the afternoon nap.

"Then let's go take a nap."

Lydia didn't argue as she was carried into the house. Marissa turned to her two eldest daughters.

"Who would like some juice?"

Two happy voices said yes please. The redhead headed inside and Gabrielle took a seat next to her big sister.

"Can I ask you something Mimo?"

Miranda grinned, she had always loved the way Gabrielle asked that without ever realising she was already asking the question.

"Yeah."

"Are you like Mom and Ma?"

The teenager wasn't sure she understood the question and had to ask one of her own to clarify.

"What do you mean by like?"

Gabrielle shrugged.

"Like do you like girls the way they like each other?"

Miranda wondered what had prompted the question.

"What makes you ask me that Gabby?"

"Cos I heard you and Chloe talking this morning and I think maybe you were kissing because you went all quiet the way Mom and Ma go quiet just before they kiss."

"Who is kissing who?"

Bianca's voice was light and teasing as she approached her daughters but that changed to concern when she registered the guilty look upon Miranda's face.


	20. Chapter 20

Note: Whoops sorry I know this is a little late, it's eggtastic time in my part of the world and I got a little eggcited forgetting that today was update day. Very very sorry. Thanks so much for all the great reviews. This be chapter 20 please enjoy. :-)

Chapter Twenty

AJ went back inside to return to his books reassured by his ability to answer most of Scott's revision questions. Maybe he was soaking up more of what he was reading than he had first thought. The Chandler heir's interests didn't lie in academia, he liked to be outdoors doing creative things. Building a princess' castle was the kind of thing AJ loved doing, helping Scott's idea move from paper to reality. Scott was a planner, he'd drawn up various designs and AJ had helped him pick the best before they tackled into the project making adjustments as they went along.

AJ dropped down onto his bed and lifted his text book. He began to read again, making notes as he went along. From his open window he could hear the sound of Scott sawing away but he ignored it deciding he knew now what he wanted to do and it would mean passing these exams.

/

Bianca had to hide her dismay, why would Miranda be feeling guilty?

"Mimo?"

"I need to talk to you about something Mom."

Miranda was smiling which eased a little of her mother's concern but there was still guilt in those young eyes and Bianca couldn't understand why.

"She's asleep already?"

Marissa returned to the table with a pitcher of juice and some tumblers. When Bianca didn't answer the redhead looked up at her in confusion and then down at the two girls sitting at the table.

"Okay so what did I miss?"

Gabrielle shrugged feeling a little guilty for blurting out her suspicions. Miranda took a breath.

"I need to talk to Mom."

Marissa looked back at Bianca whose face was forming that worried look again, brown eyes gazed her way and it was obvious the brunette's mind was spinning in all directions.

"Do you need to talk to her alone Mimo or is it something Gabby and I should hear too?"

Miranda eyes, just like her mother's, were telling Marissa not to go anywhere. The lawyer began to pour the juice.

"Ok so let's all sit down and hear what Mimo has to say."

/

Chloe's mind was lost in history, her blue eyes scouring over notes before turning back to the thick text book. She was sitting beneath the large apple tree at the bottom of the garden, the shade protecting her from the glare of the bright sun. She had been outside an hour maybe more, time seemed to disappear when she was reading.

"Hi cupcake you need to take a break, come inside for a while it's cooler."

Martin Maguire had walked down the garden calling several times to his daughter but Chloe had been too absorbed in what she was reading to hear him. Martin shook his head in bemusement, his baby girl was so lost to her books that she wasn't even aware of how oppressive the heat was. Startled blue eyes looked up at him.

"Huh?"

Martin grinned.

"A break, inside now, to cool down."

Chloe blinked rapidly.

"But I'm fine."

Martin squinted at his daughter.

"Cupcake I want you inside and juiced up. You're going to get dehydrated."

The tone of voice had Chloe getting to her feet, she knew when her Dad wouldn't take no for an answer and now was one of those times. She left her books and walked with her Dad back up the garden and into the coolness of the kitchen.

"Wow it's cold in here."

Martin gazed at his daughter in amusement.

"You have that the wrong way round, it's hot out there and nice in here."

Chloe grinned.

"You say spud I say potato."

Martin threw back his head and laughed, his kids were too fond of teasing him on his Irish vernacular; twenty years in the States hadn't done all that much to dilute his accent.

"Yes you do now get some liquids down you, I ain't making no trips to the ER on my day off."

Chloe opened the fridge door and removed a carton of juice.

"Would you like some too?"

Martin grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask."

The teen rolled her eyes at her Dad who took a seat at the large family table where his laptop sat.

"You came all the way to the bottom of the garden just so I'd come in and pour you some juice?"

Chloe handed her Dad a glass of orange.

"No cupcake I came out because I was worried you were overtaxing yourself. Regular study breaks keep the mind fresh. Now come sit down and talk with me a while, I feel like I haven't seen you all week."

Martin had been in Denver for the last half of the week trying to close a new contract for his construction firm, he'd said goodbye to his wife and kids on Wednesday morning and hadn't gotten back until late last night.

Chloe poured another glass of juice before returning the carton to the fridge and sitting down opposite her Dad. The older man smiled as his daughter picked up the latest contract.

"You closed it, wow Dad that's great. Congrats."

"Thanks. So how did the quiz go? Did you knock em flat with your brilliant mind?"

Chloe snorted.

"No the only person I knocked flat was M."

Martin frowned.

"The fall, sorry I forgot about that. How's your leg? Is it going to stop you running track?"

"It stings more than anything, I've had worse. Remember that time I fell from my bike?"

Martin wasn't liable to ever forget that horrible day when his baby girl had bled so much he thought he was going to lose her. That was the first of many trips to the ER, no one had told him that having kids would involve a thorough understanding of hospital protocol and endless reams of paperwork.

"My coach has given me an out, there's only a few meets left for the season so it's not a big deal. A couple of days and I'll be as good as new."

"And your friend, Miranda isn't it?"

Chloe nodded trying hard not to blush.

"How's she doing? Mrs Montgomery sounded worried on the phone."

Martin had spoken with Bianca to explain that both he and his wife wouldn't be able to collect Chloe until late Friday night. He knew his youngest sons could have altered their plans to keep an eye on their sister but Martin wasn't sure either would be alert to the possible signs of concussion. His oldest son would have been but Mark was up in college and wouldn't be getting down until early the next morning. He'd been surprised when Mrs Montgomery had volunteered to keep Chloe, his acceptance of the offer only coming once he'd spoken to his daughter who seemed okay with the idea.

"It's not Mrs Montgomery Dad, M's Mom isn't married."

Martin shrugged, unmarried parents were hardly a rarity any more.

"Ok so Miss Montgomery sounded worried. Are you planning to answer me cupcake?"

Chloe's face flushed red leaving Martin to assume her embarrassment lay in being asked twice.

"M sprained her wrist, it's in a sling and her face took a really hard knock so it's got some bad bruising on it. But out from that she's fine."

"How did it happen exactly? The two of you falling like that."

The teen found something interesting to look at in her glass. Martin's interest deepened.

"Cupcake what aren't you telling me?"

/

Bianca sat down at the patio table taking the tumbler of juice her lover offered. She sipped at it slowly, her eyes still trained on Miranda and on the guilt she could see shining in young brown eyes. Years ago Bianca remembered seeing a similar look upon her own features when she gazed in the mirror. The memory made her resolve deepen, her children would never be made feel the way she had. The brunette set the tumbler on the table and offered her oldest daughter an encouraging smile.

"What would you like to talk to me about sweetheart?"

Miranda began to blush.

"I wanted to tell you about Chloe."

The teen stopped to take a breath hoping to settle the nervousness she could hear in her own voice. Bianca smiled at the thought of her daughter's lovely friend.

"What about Chloe?"

Miranda tried again.

"She's my girlfriend."

Bianca fully understood the meaning of that term, her daughter was gay and didn't use "girlfriend" as glibly as some might because it would always mean more to her, more to them. The mother of four smiled.

"That's great sweetheart, she seems like a really nice girl.."

Miranda's face flushed a deeper shade of red but the guilty expression had disappeared. Her parents knew, her brother and sister knew. She had a girlfriend and everyone she loved accepted it as just another part of her growing up.

"Yeah Mom she really is, she's funny and kind and amazingly smart. And pretty she's really really pretty."

Gabrielle, who had been sitting quietly watching the exchange between her big sister and their mother, couldn't stop the giggle Miranda's words caused. It was just too funny hearing Miranda talk like Lydia sometimes did when she was excited. Three sets of eyes turned to her in surprise.

"Mimo sounds just like Lydia when she's excited."

When their parents started to laugh Miranda blushed ten more shades of red.

"It's not that funny."

The teen's pouting just made them laugh more.

/

Chloe's first thought to her father's question was that there was a lot she wasn't telling him but would like to. She and her Dad had always been close, being the only girl and the baby in the house meant both her parents doted over her a little. But she had always felt a deeper connection to her Dad, she could never explain why but it was always there.

"Cupcake?"

Martin could see the thoughts flicker across his daughter's face and wished he could understand what they meant but Chloe didn't seem to be able to talk to him the way she once had. Keisha said it was hormones, that teenage girls were all over the place and that the recent change in Chloe was nothing for them to worry about. Martin tried to take his wife's advice but it was hard not to worry and harder still not to miss the way things used to be. Opposite him Chloe cleared her throat.

"The fall happened because I went after a bully and M tried to stop me, we both lost our balance and hit the floor."

"Ouch. What bully?"

Chloe shrugged.

"Just this guy in our history class, he was taking the micky out of M and her brother. And he called me Barbie."

Martin thought anyone who was fool enough to call his daughter Barbie deserved her wrath.

"So what will happen to this bully? Are any of you going to report him?"

Chloe shook her head.

"No he's harmless, Miranda and AJ just ignored him. I should have done the same."

And there was that name again, the one Martin Maguire had been hearing all morning and afternoon in the car journey to and from Llanview. Just who was this AJ boy?

/

Bianca and Miranda were left sitting together when Gabrielle went inside to use the bathroom and Marissa went to check on Lydia. Bianca gazed at her daughter for long silent moments thankful that Miranda was able to talk to them, to open up and share her life with them the way she never could as a fifteen year old. The brunette had been her daughter's age when she finally accepted why she had always felt different, different to her Mom and the kids she went to school with, different to her friends. It had taken rehab and Sarah Livingston to fit the last tiny little piece of the puzzle into place.

Being the daughter of Erica Kane had been challenging enough but being her gay daughter had brought so much more complexity to their relationship. Bianca had spent so many months terrified her mother would find out, terrified that Erica wouldn't accept her, terrified that she would try to change her. And she had been right to be terrified of all those things because that was exactly what had happened. But it would never happen with Miranda, Bianca would not allow it.

"Mom you're staring."

Miranda's voice was teasing but she was also a little nervous about the intensity of her mother's gaze. Bianca smiled.

"Sorry sweetheart I was just remembering the past."

The teenager knew her mother was dwelling on a painful time in her life and wanted her not to.

"Things have changed Mom, it won't be that hard for me."

Bianca nodded in agreement.

"You're right things have changed, we've come so far since then. Gay marriage is legal now, in the eyes of the law we're all equals…."

"But?"

Miranda could hear it coming, could hear the warning bells toll in her mother's voice. Bianca sighed knowing her daughter was already preparing herself for bad news.

"Nothing, but nothing. This is a happy time, a good time, you have a girlfriend and you're feeling the buzz that comes with that. I'm sorry, let's not dwell on the past, I'm happy for you sweetheart, really happy for you."

Now Miranda just felt guilty for making her mother feel guilty.

"No Mom finish what you wanted to say, please."

Bianca gazed at her daughter's battered face and wondered what way Chloe or Miranda or even AJ would have reacted if the classroom bully who had taunted them yesterday had been more direct in his homophobia. It was a fear, it would always be a fear because as much as the law might see equality, it did not guarantee that all of society would too. An image of Keisha Maguire's surprised face filled Bianca's mind making her worry if the other woman would be as understanding as she or Marissa. Had Chloe come out to her parents? Did the teenager identify as gay? There were so many questions Bianca wanted to ask.

"Mom come on please, we said we should always be honest."

"I did, I do. I am."

Miranda smiled at the flummoxed answers making her mother smile too.

"Okay so as prepared as I thought I was for this moment to come maybe I still have some worries."

"Wow really?"

The sarcastic tone earned Miranda a fuller smile.

"Funny girl."

"Sorry. Look Mom you're going to worry because it's what you do but right now I'm okay, I'm happy and that's good right?"

"Of course it is good sweetheart, it's wonderful and I don't want to take away from it not even for a moment but there are some things I'd like to know."

Miranda nodded.

"Okay."

"Does Chloe identify as gay?"

Young brown eyes went a little wide.

"Well yeah Mom, she's my girlfriend so that pretty much says she's gay."

Bianca cocked an eyebrow waiting for a proper answer to the question.

"She's never liked guys not the way she likes me so yes Mom she identifies as gay."

"And has she told her parents?"

Miranda's expression changed, the light in her eyes, that had been twinkling since she'd told her mother about Chloe, began to dim a little.

"I don't know, we didn't talk about that."


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Sorry this is a little late, RL caused a bit of a dry spell writing wise…._yeah not just writing_….Muse don't start…._what? So now I can't talk either_….Muse go away…._look Ela don't go taking your frustration out on me, you ain't the only one who is frustrated_…what have you got to be frustrated about?…._I ain't had any since Oz_….any what?…._any se_…..MUSE we're not talking about that kind of frustration…._well I am, I need me some_….what you need is therapy!…_oohh a sexy counsellor I could see that working_….arrgghh go give my head some peace! Folks thanks for the reviews, this be chapter 21 please enjoy. :-)

Twenty One

Chloe could see that her Dad was about to ask her something more, his eyes had darkened at the mention of AJ so she thought it was going to be about him and she wasn't ready for more of that, not from her Dad. She got up from the table with her half finished glass of juice.

"I need to get back to studying."

Martin Maguire looked disappointed but couldn't really voice it when he knew the value of a good education.

"Okay buttercup but take a drink out with you and stick to regular breaks."

"I will Dad."

Chloe took the half full glass with her not wanting to prolong her stay in the kitchen to fill it up in case her Dad decided he was going to ask questions while she did. Back in the garden and sitting down in the shade of the tree, the teenager lifted her cell phone hoping to have heard back from Miranda by now. But the only message in Chloe's inbox was one from her brother Mark giving her an update on the ballgame their brothers were playing in. Chloe sent her brother a quick reply before flipping back to Miranda's last message rereading the words wishing she had more to read.

/

Bianca could see that her question had upset Miranda and wished now that she could take it back, that she could let the teen bask a little longer in the joy of having her first girlfriend. But it was hard for the mother of four to forget the past and the pain that denial had caused her. Sarah Livingston's denial had been the most heartbreaking, Bianca's first love, her first girlfriend. A teenage Bianca had believed in them so much, had thought they could have a future but then she had met Ian Kipling, Sarah's fiancé and her heart had broken. All these years later and Bianca could still remember it, no one ever forgot their first love nor their first heartbreak. Bianca didn't want her daughter, didn't want any of her children, to suffer the pain of that.

"Mimo…."

Miranda shook her head and began to rise.

"Don't Mom please just don't."

Bianca watched as her daughter got up from the table, her eyes dull and her smile now gone.

"Please sweetheart…."

But Miranda wasn't listening.

"I need to get back to studying."

She walked off leaving Bianca alone with too many thoughts of the past and not enough solutions on how to stop it repeating itself.

/

"Okay enough for the day we need to eat."

Scott Chandler set the saw down and wiped the sweat from his brow. He needed a shower and a cool beer but dinner would go down just as nicely. AJ dusted off his jeans looking disappointed that they were calling it a day.

"Come on buddy Rome wasn't built in a day and neither will Paris's Palace be."

The teenager snorted.

"You know that's what she'll call it."

Scott grinned, his little girl was princess mad.

"Yup. So do you want to grab dinner with us or has Adam got plans for you both?"

AJ frowned. Since the soccer season had wound down Saturday evenings had become his and Adam's time to go visit his Dad.

"We're going to the home."

Pine Valley Convalescent Home had become JR Chandler's permanent residence for the last six years. It was where AJ and Adam went to spend time with him, not that they were really spending time with anyone but themselves. AJ had accepted years ago that his Dad was technically dead, he was just waiting for his Grandpa to accept it too. Eight years on and there was still no sign of that happening.

"Sorry buddy I forgot your visits have changed to Saturdays now."

AJ glanced towards the main house wondering where his grandfather was.

"I don't know why we're still going, he's brain dead Scott, there's no coming back from brain death."

Scott agreed, had been agreeing for the last several years but JR's death was not a subject Adam could be rational about. The Chandler tycoon refused to give up on the hope that modern science could help his boy.

"It's not that easy for a father to accept that his child is gone."

AJ sighed, he knew that, his mothers had been telling him it for years, every time he begged them to get Adam to see sense they said it. But Marissa and Bianca couldn't and wouldn't interfere, neither wanted anything more to do with JR and it was not like AJ could blame them. The man had tried to kill them. AJ felt a familiar anger rear up at the thought of what his father had very nearly done.

"Hey come on now buddy no more dark thoughts."

"How did you….."

AJ was shocked that Scott could sense the turn in his thoughts.

"Because it's how I'd feel if JR had tried hurting my parents."

"Yeah but how would you feel if it was your Dad hurting your parents?"

Scott smirked at the thought of Stewart Chandler hurting anyone, AJ seen it and snorted.

"Ok so uncle Stew isn't a great example but you know what I mean."

"I do and I can only imagine the anger you feel about it but holding on to anger doesn't help you or your Moms. AJ unresolved anger is what made your Dad the man he was."

AJ shook his head.

"My anger isn't like that, it isn't like his. I'm not like him."

Scott grabbed his cousin by the shoulders locking their gazes.

"I know you're not AJ, I know because I've watched you both grow up. You're nothing like the man your Dad became and everything like the man he wished he'd become."

AJ knew this too, his Grandpa Tad had been telling him that for years.

"I'm just me Scott, AJ Chandler son of Marissa and Bianca, brother of Mimo, Gabby and Lydia. I'm just a regular teenager."

Scott nodded hoping his young cousin believed that because he didn't want to see the teenager fall into the same trap that JR had. It was why he was encouraging the teen to move away for college, to gain more independence from the Chandler family.

"Ok good. Well you continue to be just you and if you ever want to trash out your anger or your fears I'm here for you buddy. You hear me?"

AJ considered himself lucky to have a cousin like Scott Chandler and his Ma was just as lucky to have the same guy be her best friend. All things considered, AJ thought he was a very lucky guy indeed.

"I hear you."

/

"Has Mimo gone back to her books already? She must be worried about this exam on Monday."

Marissa sat back down next to her partner and took a sip of juice. Bianca sighed.

"She went back to her books because I give her something else to worry about."

"And what would that be?"

The lawyer closed her eyes hoping that what came next was something she could remedy.

"That Chloe might not have told her parents that she is gay."

Marissa sighed and opened her eyes to see Bianca gazing at her, there was an old pain lingering in brown eyes, one Marissa hadn't seen in a long time. She reached out taking Bianca's hand in hers.

"And maybe she did."

Bianca's eyebrow lifted, they both knew that Keisha Maguire had been too shocked by their relationship to be aware that her daughter was gay. Marissa sighed again.

"Okay it is doubtful but that doesn't mean she won't."

"I didn't say she won't."

"No but you're thinking it, you're thinking about Sarah and Reese and how their fear kept them from being truthful with their mothers."

It was just so like Marissa to read Bianca's mind like that; it was a wonder they actually needed words to communicate.

"Well it is possible."

"And it is just as possible that Chloe could do what Miranda did and come out on her own terms."

Bianca hadn't considered that, she was so busy worrying about the negatives that she had forgotten there could be positives too..

"You're right, again."

Marissa smiled pulling the scowling brunette to her.

"And you are worrying too much, again."

Bianca's scowl softened as Marissa came closer, smiling lips meeting hers for a tender kiss.

"Stop over analysing and worrying."

"Easier said than done."

Gentle fingers stroked Bianca's cheek.

"True but worth it when you try."

Bianca smiled, her lover was right, again.

/

Miranda couldn't get her Mom's words out of her head, the question was set on repeat play; has she told her parents, has she told her parents, has she told her parents, has she told her parents? The words upon her text book weren't able to break through the repetitive question, she couldn't concentrate enough to let them. Miranda picked up her cell phone; no messages, no calls, no nothing. She wanted to talk to Chloe, she needed to talk to Chloe before she started to doubt everything they had shared this morning. Her fingers began to dance along the screen.

"_Hi r u bak from llanview yet? Wana talk. Can u cal me? Please. :-*"_

The message sat on screen for several minutes as Miranda considered whether to press the send key or just leave it until Chloe got in touch. Which of them had sent the last text? Did it matter? Did she want it to? Miranda rolled her eyes, exasperated with herself. This was ridiculous. She sent the message and dropped the cell phone back on her bed before trying again to read from her chemistry book. Seconds later, when that same question started repeat playing in her head, she buried her face in her pillow and screamed in frustration.

/

Chloe was scribbling notes in the margin of her history book when her cell phone buzzed to life with a message alert. Butterflies began to beat their wings widely in her stomach when she lifted the phone to see Miranda's name in her inbox. Blue eyes read the message greedily several times before focusing on one word or mash of words "wana." The absence of a question mark at the end meant Miranda wasn't asking her if she wanted to talk, she was telling her she wanted to talk. What did that mean? Had something happened? Did the message read as worried or was Chloe thinking too much about it? And why would Miranda be worried? What if she had hurt herself again?

The last thought had Chloe dialling her girlfriend's number and pressing the phone to her ear praying nothing had happened to the beautiful brunette. The call connected on the second ring Miranda's quiet voice enough to settle Chloe's initial fear.

"_Hi Chloe thanks for getting back to me."_

Blue eyes twinkled with amusement at the politeness that came so naturally to Miranda.

"No problem, is everything okay M? Your text kinda sounded worried not that texts can have any sound except for their alert tone and even it might not be a sound if you have the cell on vibrate….that's going off point isn't it? I mean of course it is but I guess I hope that you still know what I mean..."

Lying across her bed in Park and Crescent, Miranda Montgomery listened to her babbling friend and forgot all about the anxious questions running through her mind. Chloe's nervousness and worry, the way it made her sound even cuter had Miranda trying to suppress a fit of giggles but one slipped out and it brought Chloe's babbling to a stop.

"I blethering again."

Miranda's giggles spilled forth at hearing that word again, she couldn't help but be chuffed that she was capable of making the shy smart Chloe resort to blethering.

"_A little but it's cute."_

Chloe's face lit up, cute coming from her parents and grandparents always made her feel like a little girl but when it came from Miranda it made Chloe all warm inside.

"I wanted to talk to you too but I thought you would still be in the garden with your family so I decided to wait until I'd heard back from you. I've been checking my cell obsessively, it's a little sad really."

Miranda giggled again.

"_Then I guess that makes us both a little sad except that it is the nicest kind of sad I've ever felt."_

Chloe grinned.

"Yeah? Well then in future I'm just going to text you when I want instead of obsessing over it."

"_Good I like seeing your name in my inbox, I like it a lot."_

The butterflies were getting a little hysterical inside Chloe's tummy now.

"I really wish I could see you right now."

Miranda didn't think her smile could get any wider at the sound of those low words.

"_Me too."_

Chloe sighed, Monday seemed like a very long way away.

"_What did you want to talk to me about Chloe?"_

Miranda didn't want to hear the disappointed sigh, she wanted to hear happiness in Chloe's voice or nervousness or excitement anything except that disappointment.

"OMG yes I wanted to tell you about Mark, my oldest brother, I don't think you've met him, he didn't go to PVH. When we moved here he was sitting his finals so my parents decided not to take him out of our old school, he stayed with our aunt and uncle until he'd finished. But he came home at weekends and holidays of course….."

Miranda closed her eyes imagining Chloe in front of her, blue eyes brightening the way they did when the blonde was getting lost in science. That' s how her voice sounded now, lost and happy. Miranda liked the sound of Mark Maguire already simply because he had the power to make her girlfriend sound happy.

"….I came out to him M."

The brunette zoned back in to those last few words.

"_What? You what? I mean what?"_

Chloe chuckled softly.

"Yeah I know I was big time surprised by it too because I was so scared but Mark is this big teddy bear who has been protecting me my whole life. And he knew M, he had figured it out."

"_How?"_

"I guess because I've never shown much interest in guys, Mark says I've always treated them just like I do my brothers and he's right because there was nothing else there. You know what I mean?"

Miranda nodded then remembered Chloe couldn't see her.

"_Yes I do, it was the same with me. AJ's friends have never made me look twice. And let's not even think about the guys in school."_

"No let's not. Dad wanted to know what happened with Marcus Thorne, that was enough of a reminder about how much I don't like boys."

Miranda was curious.

"So you've never looked twice? Not even once?"

Chloe thought about it for several moments.

"My friend Olivia started to notice boys when we were like ten. I guess I looked then but all I could ever see were more playmates to have. Olivia is boy mad, she had her first boyf at twelve. If she was my measuring stick then I should have know when we were ten."

"And you didn't really know until me?"

Chloe smiled.

"I like girls M, I like how they look, their bodies, their hair, their smiles, their eyes but you're the only one I've ever liked enough to want to kiss."

Miranda began to blush.

"Me too."

Chloe giggled.

"What are we like?"

Miranda laughed too, what they were like was two teenagers who had just found out that their secret crushes had a secret crush on them too. Only now it wasn't a secret, now they knew and they were happy about.

"So what did you want to talk about M?"

The brunette didn't want the happiness she was feeling to be clouded again by doubt, Chloe had come out to her brother, she was gay, she was sure and that was enough for Miranda. Wasn't it?


	22. Chapter 22

Note: I'm sorry this is late, I know it's beginning to become a habit but I do have a very good excuse…._yeah what? Your head is up your ar_….Muse! Don't be nasty…._well it is, you're acting all weird Ela, like weirder than your normal weird which is really really weird without this added weirdness_….do you think you said weird enough there?…._no! You've become a weirder weirdo than a weird weirdo!_…thanks Muse! Folks I'm posting this before she drives me nuts…._weirdo!_….as always thanks for the reviews, this be chapter 22 please enjoy. :-)

Chapter Twenty Two

Miranda's bedroom door was partially open when Bianca came up to speak to her daughter. The mother of four paused in the doorway to gaze at the teenager who was sitting on her bed amid a mess of books. Rich brown hair was gathered in a ponytail lying over Miranda's right shoulder, her head was bent, the bruised side to her face only slightly noticeable. One hand was following words upon a page while the other was writing furiously in a notebook. Bianca smiled, iPads and laptops had become the norm for note taking but it seemed Miranda still liked the old way.

"Mom are you going to stand there all day looking at me or come in and say hi?"

Bianca was laughing as she pushed the door more fully open and entered the bedroom.

"Can I hope that the teasing means you've forgiven me for earlier?"

Miranda finally lifted her gaze from her books as her mother took a seat on the side of the bed; the smile she wore was now back in her eyes, they twinkled with happiness.

"You didn't do anything that needs forgiving Mom, you just asked a question I couldn't answer."

Bianca wanted to ask another but she had to stop herself, Marissa was right maybe things would be different for Miranda and Chloe. Miranda giggled, the sound bringing a confused smile to her mother's face.

"What?"

The teen's giggle flourished to a full out laugh.

"What?"

Bianca's confusion grew but she was enjoying her daughter's cheer too much to mind. Miranda slowly sobered.

"You and Ma are like so obvious sometimes."

"What do you mean obvious?"

"At hiding things, especially you Mom, I think maybe Ma has better control because she needs to for work but you are hopeless."

Bianca scowled.

"Hopeless? Now that's hardly fair, what am I hopeless at exactly?"

Another spurt of laughter bubbled from the teen before she finally answered the question.

"Hiding your thoughts, I can always tell when you're thinking too much. And you need to stop thinking too much about me and about Chloe."

"Chloe and I."

The teen rolled her eyes.

"Fine Chloe and I, stop thinking and worrying about us Mom. Please."

"It's a mother's prerogative to worry."

Miranda smiled.

"Yeah I know, you've told me like maybe a hundred million times."

Bianca grinned.

"And yet here I am needing to tell you again, you really should study harder that intelligence of yours is waning."

Miranda laughed at her mother's teasing.

"Har har."

The mother of four sat looking into a smiling happy, but very bruised, face and thought for maybe the hundredth million time how very lucky she was to have Miranda, her miracle baby.

"Now you're getting that serious look again, Mom stop it."

Bianca smiled.

"Fine fine I'll stop. I came up to say sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to dampen your happiness. You're right I worry too much it's just that I don't want to see you hurt sweetheart."

"I know."

Bianca nodded, Miranda did indeed know because it was in the teenager's nature to look beyond the surface of things, to feel more than just what she was hearing. Intuitive, yes Miranda was intuitive but then Bianca was beginning to suspect that all of her kids were. They certainly knew how to pick up on her moods.

"I know you do. I'll try not to but on one condition."

Miranda smirked.

"Here it comes."

Bianca smirked right back.

"Yes here it comes, I'll stop worrying if you promise me that you'll come talk to Marissa and I if anything starts worrying you."

Miranda smiled.

"I do that already Mom but yeah I promise you I'll come to you if something is worrying me."

Bianca patted her daughter's knee and made to get up from the bed.

"Chloe came out to her brother today."

The mother of four sat back down.

"How did it go? Is she okay?"

Miranda giggled.

"So much for you not worrying."

"Hey now come on, coming out is big and sometimes it doesn't always go the way we hoped so I'm going to worry for her….."

Miranda leaned forward and kissed her mother's cheek.

"You're the best, I love you Mom."

Bianca's eyes smarted with tears.

"I love you too. Now are you going to answer my questions?"

Miranda's laughter did more to settle her mother's worry than any answer would; the teenager was happy and that was all that mattered.

/

AJ paced the small room in the convalescent home wishing his grandfather would come back. He hated being on his own in the eerily quiet room, hated looking at the bed and the still form of that man in it. AJ stopped at the window and took out his cellphone hoping for some form of distraction but there were no messages, no emails, nothing to stop him thinking about his Dad and how to get his grandfather to finally see reason.

"He won't accept that you're gone."

The teenager felt a little silly saying the words out loud but the nurses and doctors had been telling them for years that some coma patients could hear their loved ones. AJ sighed and finally turned to look at the man lying in the bed. JR Chandler had aged, time didn't stand still even if he was and he'd been still for almost eight years now. AJ realised that his Dad had been out of his life longer now than he'd ever been in it. He had been seven years old when JR had taken a gun and pointed it at Marissa and Bianca, firing at them with the intention of killing them. AJ didn't care what anyone else said, his Dad had tried to kill his mother, his mothers, and no amount of alcohol or mental turmoil would ever excuse that, not in AJ's eyes.

"Even if you did come back, you'd only have to go again and this time to jail because what you did was wrong Dad. You tried to kill someone and you need to be punished for that…."

"Don't you think missing the last eight years of your life was punishment enough?"

Adam Chandler's eyes were misty with tears as he stood in the doorway staring at his grandson. AJ shook his head at the old man.

"No Grandpa I don't. Ma could have died, she spent months recovering getting the movement back in her arm. The pain he put her through, put all of us through that can't just go unpunished."

"But AJ son it's not as simple as that…."

AJ stared at his grandfather in dismay.

"Yeah it is, there is right and there is wrong Grandpa and what Dad did was wrong."

Adam made to say something else but AJ stopped him.

"This is insane, he's not coming back to be punished or see me or you or anyone. He's gone. Why won't you just accept that? He's brain dead Grandpa."

"Modern science is…."

"Is not capable of regenerating dead brain cells, it never will be. Grandpa Hayward would tell me if there was even a chance and he hasn't because he knows it will never happen…."

"He hates JR."

AJ sighed. This was going the same way that it always did, his grandfather just wasn't listening. AJ shook his head in defeat.

"I don't want to do this anymore Grandpa. I don't want to be here."

Adam Chandler tried to ignore the words by talking about the restaurant they were going to have dinner in afterwards but AJ shook his head.

"No Grandpa you're not listening, you're changing the subject thinking I'm going to forget this until the next time but I'm telling you now there isn't going to be a next time. I don't want to come visit Dad anymore, he's gone, he's been gone for eight years. I can't keep letting on that he isn't just because you're not ready to accept it."

"AJ it's not that easy….."

"I know it isn't and I know I'll never understand until I'm in your shoes, when it's my son or my daughter I've got to make a decision like this for. I get it Grandpa okay? I get it. But it's over for me. No more visits, I'll be in the car."

AJ walked out leaving his grandfather standing staring hopelessly at the bed.

"He's as headstrong and obstinate as you were at that age."

The old man sat down in the chair next to the bed and shook his head smiling bemusedly.

"No he's not. He's nothing like either of us, he's all your mother. Dixie would have put up with me this long too before finally saying enough is enough. He's some boy JR, you'd be proud of him. Marissa and Bianca they've done a fine job. He's a lot like them, his way of tackling things, he thinks first acts later. Not hot headed like us. Well maybe just a little when his ire is up but it takes something to get it there."

Adam sat thinking about all the ways that AJ was like his maternal aunt who was now his mother and Bianca Montgomery who was his other mother and probably the best role model Adam could ever hope for for his grandson.

"You know I think he might be gay."

/

It was Marissa's night to cook and she had a hankering for barbeque chicken. She was out in the garden setting up the barbeque when Bianca came looking for her.

"A barbeque?"

The redhead shrugged.

"Why not? It's a lovely evening and my turn to cook so let's have a barbeque."

Bianca smiled.

"It works for me, I'll grab some charcoal."

The brunette made her way across to the garden shed as Marissa pulled the cover off the barbeque.

"So how did it go upstairs?"

The redhead had known her partner would want to go talk with Miranda to smooth things over. Bianca didn't believe in putting distance between harsh words or ill feelings, she liked to clear the air as soon as possible.

"Chloe came out to her brother."

Marissa smiled, well that took care of questioning Chloe's sexuality.

"And how did that go? Is she okay?"

When Bianca began to laugh Marissa was left to wonder why.

/

"Chloe! Dinner!"

Jon Maguire had been sent to get his sister in for dinner but he didn't believe in going to look for her not when his voice would carry to wherever she was. Out in the garden Chloe's attention was fully focused on her books so she didn't hear her brother who called twice more before his mother's voice reprimanded him.

"I told you to go get her not holler the house down!"

Jon shrugged as Keisha passed by him in the doorway and made her way up the garden. Her daughter was lost to everything except her books, Chloe had been like that ever since Martin's mother Clodagh had taught her youngest grandchild how to read. The Maguire's had spent Chloe's fourth summer upon the shores of Donegal in the north west of Ireland where Clodagh Maguire had fussed over her four grandchildren teaching each the value of books and the wonders of reading.

"Chloe your dinner is ready."

Chloe didn't budge, just like years ago when she was sat over all those story books lost in a world of make believe. Keisha ran her hand across her daughter's head finally rousing the teenager from her books.

"Huh?"

"Dinner."

"Oh okay, I'm starved."

Keisha laughed.

"Of course you are. Come on."

Chloe let her mother pull her to her feet and walked back inside with her.

"How's the studying going?"

"It's history."

Keisha offered a sympathetic smile, Chloe had never liked history and she suspected it came from the horror stories that the Maguire clan tended to tell when they gathered together.

"Well on the bright side at least this will be your final year of history."

Chloe grinned.

"Yeah it will. What's for dinner Mom?"

"Bean burgers and fries for you and I, beef for the guys."

"Beef for the beefcakes."

Keisha snorted at her daughter's words, Chloe liked to tease her brothers about their bulky build. Jon and Mark Maguire took after their father, both tall and well built whereas Chloe and Mark were more like their mother lean and slim.

"You shouldn't tease them, they can't help it anymore than you can help being slim. What about Chandler is he like your brothers?"

Chloe shook her head.

"No AJ's just a regular guy, he doesn't work out not that I know. He plays soccer with M though so he is fit."

Keisha smiled.

"Is he now?"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Mom AJ Chandler and I are friends, he's M's brother and we all share some classes but that's all. There is nothing going on between us and there never will be."

Keisha just kept on smiling.

"Mom!"

"Okay honey whatever you say."

Chloe rolled her eyes and stalked into the house wondering how she was ever going to get her mother to stop with the teasing. As she washed her hands at the sink and looked down at her family all gathered around the table, she knew exactly how she could get the teasing to stop; she just didn't know if she was ready to go there.

/

The barbeque went down a treat in the house on Park and Crescent. Three very happy daughters helped clear the patio table of the meals remnants while Bianca and Marissa sat chatting at the table. Lydia was helping her big sister to clear up because Miranda still wasn't able to use one arm.

"I'm Mimo's awmm Mama."

Marissa grinned at her baby girl.

"And what a good arm you're being but no carrying plates."

Lydia sighed dramatically as she reached for the two remaining tumblers on the table.

"I know that Mama. Gabby's getting them."

The little girl strode off towards the house with her head held high leaving her parents giggling.

"That's all you."

Marissa snorted.

"Sure it is, that sigh was a Montgomery special."

Bianca laughed.

"Ok the sigh might be me, the droll voice though was very you."

Marissa laughed too.

"Maybe just a little."

The brunette lay her head upon Marissa's shoulder and sighed contently.

"This is nice."

"Yes it is."

"We should barbeque more often."

"And you think I'm the one who likes to get out of cooking."

Bianca laughed at the teasing words.

"Fine I'll do the next barbeque."

Marissa's exaggerated shiver had her partner smacking her arm playfully.

"I don't always burn the food."

"True, there was that one time when it was half cooked."

The two women laughed together. Marissa's Blackberry began to chime on the table, Bianca moved to lift it handing it to the relaxed lawyer. Marissa scanned the message before sighing softly.

"Something wrong?"

"Not from my perspective but I'm sure Adam wouldn't agree."

Bianca frowned.

"Is AJ okay?"

Hazel eyes didn't look worried as Marissa turned to gaze at her partner.

"He's sitting in the car outside the home, he told Adam he isn't visiting anymore."

Bianca sighed too.

"It was a long time coming."

"Yes it was. I just hope Adam will accept it because I don't want him pressuring AJ."

The brunette rubbed her hand soothingly along Marissa's arm.

"He won't. Adam isn't that same man anymore Marissa, he hasn't been since he and Brooke returned to Pine Valley."

Marissa agreed, Adam Chandler had changed. Bianca's hand moved slowly up Marissa's arm, onto her shoulder and neck until it was cupping her cheek tenderly.

"And even if he hasn't, AJ has us. Together we will make sure that he'll be okay."

Hazel eyes deepened at the soft words.

"Together."

Bianca nodded.

"Together together."

Their lips met in a soft lingering kiss until Bianca pulled away to smile into a happy face.

"So come on tell me about this surprise."

Marissa groaned.

"It's a surprise baby, telling you about it would defeat the purpose. You wouldn't be surprised anymore."

Bianca's pout was all kinds of adorable and Marissa knew there was only one way to put a stop to it; she leaned in and kissed the brunette. Bianca's mind began to drift as the kiss deepened, thoughts of surprises no longer important as her body came awake in a way only her lover could make it. Kissing Marissa was like kissing happiness.

* * *

Note: Another apology folks because there might be a bit of a disruption in my posts for the next few weeks. I'll aim to get two up but please forgive me if I don't always manage it or don't always stick to the regular days. RL has gotten Real Loopy so I can't be making guarantees. Sorry.


	23. Chapter 23

Note: I'm so so sorry folks, that break in posts was beyond my control. I hope this makes up for it. :-)

Chapter Twenty Three

Marissa awoke on Sunday morning to the press of Bianca's warm body against her back, the brunette's hand was splayed across her stomach holding her firmly in place. The lawyer lay there for long moments contemplating turning to face her partner and waking Bianca with a soft lingering kiss. It would be the perfect way to start their Sunday but it wouldn't get her surprise completed. Reluctantly she lifted Bianca's hand and slid from the bed. The brunette stirred briefly, a frown forming upon her soft lips before she sank back into a deeper sleep. Marissa watched her with a growing smile, Bianca was just so adorable sometimes. The lawyer backed away from the bed and gathered her running gear.

/

When Bianca awoke an hour later it was to cool sheets, she sighed and rolled onto Marissa's pillow inhaling the scent that clung to it. Another sigh and the brunette closed her eyes again, her mind filling as it always did with the image of her lover. Marissa's morning rituals were not Bianca's favourite part of the day, she liked to wake when her lover was still lying next to her sound asleep with that cute smile upon her face. It was a smile that told Bianca that the lawyer was dreaming very nice dreams and very nice dreams usually involved them and their family. The brunette let the image of that smile beckon her back to sleep.

/

The park was always quiet this early on a Sunday morning. The regular weekly runners that Marissa usually met upon her route either chose Sundays to sleep in or didn't run at all because she hadn't passed anyone yet this morning. Marissa slowed her pace as she approached the grove jogging down off the track before finally coming to a stop at the large tree. The little pocket knife slid from her arm pouch with practiced ease, leaning against the tree Marissa got to work on finishing what she needed to do.

/

Monchasker's kitchen was buzzing with noise as Miranda tried in her one armed way to get breakfast for her and her sisters. Neither of their parents had yet to rise and the teenager didn't see much point in forcing them to when she could take care of things. The cereal bowl careened towards the edge of the countertop as Miranda tried to pour the Cheerios into it. Gabrielle who had been dividing her attention between her big and little sisters managed to grab the bowl before it toppled to the floor.

"Thanks Gabby. I got it now."

The younger girl didn't agree but she thought her sister might not want to hear it so instead she held onto the bowl as Miranda finished pouring.

"How long do you have to wear that thing?"

Gabrielle eyed the sling around Miranda's injured wrist, the teenager give it a glare too sick already of how incapacitated it made her.

"Another day or two I guess. Can you give that to Lydia?"

The younger girl took the bowl across to the table where Lydia was busy trying to give her favourite doll a backcomb. It wasn't going well, the doll was looking more and more like a poodle.

"Cereal Lydia."

The two year old pushed her doll away in annoyance and grabbed her spoon instead.

"Why's Mom not heya?"

Gabrielle turned away to grab the next bowl of cereal that Miranda was having a hard time pouring.

"Because she and Ma are still sleeping."

Lydia spooned Cheerios into her mouth and shook her head at her two sisters.

"Na ahh Mama's wunning."

Miranda looked down at her baby sister.

"She is?"

Lydia nodded again.

"I sawed Mama going wunning fwom my bedwoom window."

"Saw or seen not sawed."

Lydia screwed her face up in confusion.

"Seen sawed."

Miranda and Gabrielle both had to smother their giggles as Lydia took off on a tangent.

"Mama said we is going fowa picnic latoe."

Gabrielle sat down opposite her little sister.

"When did Ma say that?"

"Last night when she was weading Lickle Wed Widing Hood."

Miranda joined her sisters at the table as Lydia explained all about the conversation about picnics.

"I like Wed's picnic bastick and Mama said we'd take one just like it to the pawk today."

"Bas-ket Lydia not stick."

Lydia chewed her Cheerios before trying again.

"Basss - stick."

Miranda smiled.

"Almost Lydia but not quite, bass-Ket. Ket K-E-T.."

"Bass-kettt."

Both Miranda and Gabrielle give their little sister big smiles. The two year old looked very pleased with herself.

"So we'ya taking a bass-ket to the pawk fowa a picnic."

Gabrielle grinned, she loved picnics and the park. Miranda grinned too, time out of her bedroom and her books sounded ideal. Lydia grinned because her sisters were grinning and she thought they were super cool.

/

AJ turned in his sleep and sent books and pages sliding to the floor; the loud smack of them hitting the hardwood brought him from sleep with a confused groan. He opened his eyes in search of the offending noise and seen the scatter of pages upon his floor. He closed his eyes and groaned again. Another day to try to study. AJ grabbed his pillow and buried his head beneath it groaning again.

It was his cellphone emitting a series of sharp beeps that finally roused him from his place beneath that pillow. He grabbed the device from his bedside locker and rubbed at his eyes to read it.

"_Hi my buddy boy tell Adam I'll collect you this afternoon. Family picnic in the park. No excuses. You need a break from those books & I need a family day out." _

AJ grinned, the park was the perfect excuse for a study break there was no way he was going to be begging out of it. He sent his mother a quick reply and decided getting up might not be such a bad idea after all.

/

Marissa smiled at the tree, pleased with the outcome. She stood for a while waiting to see if AJ would reply to her text message. Her son was like her, an early riser by nature unless of course he'd spent his night on the game console that she wished Adam would remove from AJ's room at the mansion. The lawyer smiled self depreciatingly, AJ was a sensible young man and she really aught to give him the benefit of the doubt. Marissa knew her son hated studying, that books held no real interest for him but she also knew he wanted to break away from Chandler Industries and to do so meant getting an education or trade. AJ hadn't been able to decide and in the absence of choice he knew he needed to get some qualification behind him.

Marissa would have loved if her son or her daughter had decided on law, the thought of one day working alongside them would thrill her. But both AJ and Miranda had no interest, Gabrielle though was a different matter. She could see little Gabby grilling a defendant with her questions, the middle Montgomery girl sure did love questioning people. Marissa grinned, a future with Gabrielle in law would never be dull. The Blackberry in her hand finally chimed.

"_No excuse 2 giv the park & princesses sounds like a wkd study break. Wot time wil I c u?"_

Marissa smiled giving her reply. So far this day was going exactly as planned. Another text message lit up the screen, Scott's message making the lawyer almost giddy with glee. Yes this day was indeed going exactly as planned.

/

"Good morning girls."

The Montgomery sisters were finishing clearing up after their breakfast when Bianca finally made it to the kitchen. The mother of four was still in her pyjamas, her hair tousled and her eyes still heavy with sleep. Lydia ran across to her mother forgetting tidying up in favour of a hug. Bianca scooped the little girl into her arms and hugged her close.

"Good morning buttercup. Did you eat all your breakfast?"

Lydia nodded pushing hair back from her mother's face.

"Is you still sleepy Mom?"

Bianca nodded just like her daughter had. Miranda turned to her mother.

"I put on a pot of coffee, would you like some?"

The older woman grinned.

"Oh yes please. Tell me you're not starting to drink coffee sweetheart?"

Miranda chuckled.

"No chance the stuff stinks. Ma will be back soon and you always have coffee ready for her so I thought I'd do it instead."

Bianca crossed to her two oldest daughters `kissing both on the cheek. Miranda and Gabrielle shared matching smiles, their mother was in a very good mood.

"Mom we's going to the pawk fowa a picnic."

The older woman took a sip of coffee mulling over her youngest daughter's words.

"We are?"

Lydia nodded enthusiastically, her little nose wrinkling up at the smell of coffee. She slid from her mother's arms needing to be away from that smell, just like her big sister, Lydia did not like the aroma of coffee.

"Mama says we can go latoe."

Bianca glanced at the clock, it was already going 10am. Marissa should be back by now. The lawyer's voice was suddenly filling the hallway, wafting into the kitchen.

"Oh honeys I'm home."

The Montgomerys all laughed as Lydia took off in the direction of her mother's voice. The lawyer entered the kitchen seconds later with the two year safely ensconced in her arms.

"Good morning honeys."

Bianca returned the quick kiss Marissa settled upon her lips. Gabrielle giggled as Lydia's face crinkled again and she slid from her mother's arms, it seemed no adult was a good enough carrier today.

"Ma are we having a picnic today?"

Marissa turned from smiling into her partner's warm welcoming eyes to smiling into her daughter's.

"We sure are Gabby, a family picnic in the park, no excuses allowed."

The lawyer's attention turned to a smirking Miranda.

"Consider it your study break."

The teenager sighed.

"And that is my cue to leave."

Marissa pouted playfully.

"Already? But I just got here."

Miranda rolled her eyes.

"What time are we heading for this picnic at?"

"One-ish, we'll have lunch there."

The teenager nodded and walked by her parents.

"Ok well I'll see you at one-ish."

Marissa turned back to look at Bianca.

"Are you only up?"

The brunette smiled.

"Yep, are you ready for some breakfast?"

"Let me grab a shower first."

Marissa rushed from the room while Bianca happily set about getting them breakfast with Gabrielle watching her.

"Is Ma like really really happy?"

The mother of four nodded, Marissa was really really happy and it made Bianca really really happy too.

/

Chloe was out in the garden again, the beautiful weather had beckoned her there. History notes were scattered around her, pages upon pages of highlighted lines of text she needed to remember. Her cellphone sat in the middle of them and every so often she would glance its way willing the device to signal a new message but it didn't. The watch on Chloe's wrist told her it had been one hour and forty four minutes since Miranda's last text. The blonde giggled, so this was what teenage love felt like. Butterflies fluttered furiously in her stomach at the thought of love; was that what she felt? Love. She mulled the word around in her mind for several moments. Next to life, Chloe supposed that love was one of the most meaningful words in the dictionary. Love. The teenager sighed dreamily, all she knew about love was what she felt for her family, her friends and the golden retriever now sharing the space beneath the tree with her.

Chloe's gaze moved to Milo, the dog who had been a member of the Maguire family since Chloe's eighth Christmas. Big brown eyes opened and looked up at Chloe, a tail wagging instantly.

"Do I love her Milo?"

Milo wagged his tail again and put his head in Chloe's lap, the teenager stroked soft ears and smiled down at her dog.

"I love you."

The dog barked and Chloe laughed.

"Yes and you love me too, I know. But do I love M?"

When Milo barked again Chloe grinned.

"Yes you're right, I do."

As if on cue the cellphone chimed with Miranda's message.

/

Lunch time was fast approaching and Miranda thought she might never want to see another chemical symbol again; the sooner tomorrow's exam came and went the happier the teen would be. Downstairs Marissa was preparing to leave to go pick up AJ, Miranda cast her books aside and decided it was time she sent her girlfriend another message. She was smiling at just the thought of Chloe, Miranda had been smiling a lot since yesterday's conversation. Chloe had come out to her brother and it had made her feel better, Miranda knew it probably wouldn't be long before her beautiful blonde girlfriend came out to her parents too. She knew Chloe was uncomfortable with her family's recent teasing about AJ, she also knew it made the blonde feel guilty and that that guilt would continue to plague her until she cleared the air. Miranda hoped the Maguires would be as accepting of Chloe as her family were of her. Part of her knew she was the exception rather than the rule but she was determined to be positive because Chloe needed her to be. Miranda would be everything Chloe needed.

Thumbs moved fast across the small phone screen as Miranda typed off a message, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she thought about how Chloe might react.

"_Had enuf studying. My chemistry wit u is so much betr than this. :-)__ Goin 4 family picnic now mayb we can do that someday soon. U, me, picnic rug. Sounds like fun. :-*_

Miranda hit send and lay on her bed imagining the smile Chloe would have when she read the message.

/

Scott was in the backyard working on the tree castle when Marissa came calling. The lawyer chatted with Madison for a while before going in search of her best friend. She found him shirtless bent over a work bench sawing wood.

"Wow there's bound to be a male modelling agency looking for something like that."

Scott lifted his head to the teasing words and bunched his biceps proudly.

"Hi Red, you like?"

Marissa snorted and shook her head.

"Not particularly I prefer a certain female of the species."

Scott laughed.

"Really? Now that is a surprise."

Marissa laughed too casting her gaze around the scattered pieces of wood and the beginning of a design in the tree.

"Is someone getting a tree house for her birthday?"

Scott brushed sawdust from him jeans before grabbing his tee and dabbing sweat from his brow.

"Tree castle."

"Grand designs."

Scott grinned.

"Only the best for my princess. So it's lunchtime already, how's the nerves?"

Marissa's face didn't show any nerves but her movement from one foot to the other told Scott his friend was indeed nervous.

"I don't think you need to be, really Red she's going to be so happy."

The lawyer smiled.

"Then we both will be. Do you have it?"

Scott nodded.

"Of course I do, been keeping it safe now for how many weeks? Darn Red you sure do drag things out."

Marissa pouted.

"It has to be perfect."

Scott laughed.

"I'm sure it will be."

The lawyer's smile was nervous now, she really hoped Scott was right.


	24. Chapter 24

Note: Hi folks me again, back with something regular. I'm aware through various grapevines that what lies ahead for our beloved Minx isn't looking too good so I wanted to give myself and my fellow Minxaholics something we all would have loved to have seen. As always thanks for the reviews. This be chapter 24 please enjoy. :-)

Chapter Twenty Four

As Bianca packed the picnic hamper her mind wandered back in time to the first date that she and Marissa had shared. It had been a revelation of sorts, never would she have guessed what the imaginative redhead had in store for them. Hiring two horses, they had rode up into the hills that looked down upon Pine Valley with a picnic rug and a basket packed full of Bianca's favourite snacks, the picturesque view of the town she loved so much spread out in front of them. Marissa had thought of everything, every little detail to make it a first date that Bianca would never forget.

And Bianca hadn't, hadn't forgotten one moment of that very special day. She could still taste the strawberry kiss they had shared, still see desire's fire burn bright in those hazel eyes, still hear Marissa's words, "I'm aiming for forever." They were almost eight years into that forever and Bianca still felt that giddy heady rush of love at the mere thought of her beautiful wonderful partner.

The eternity ring on the brunette's finger clinked against the can of soda she was lifting bringing her thoughts to another special date in her and Marissa's lives. Their first anniversary, a fun-filled weekend away in that hotel; the place where Bianca had taken the first tentative step towards something she could never have believed would turn out this good. Again she remembered her lover's words at the thought of an engagement ring, a seal that Marissa believed would ruin the perfection that they had, "why risk destroying it by getting married?"

Bianca sighed, seven years ago she had been in complete agreement with Marissa. Back then lingering memories of her divorce and the pain that it had caused not only herself but her two daughters had left Bianca unwilling to ever open her family to that kind of heartache again. Brown eyes travelled to the fridge door, to a photo taken only last week at Leon Hayward's birthday party. Marissa and Bianca had been trying to get their little rascal Lydia to eat something more nourishing than cheese puffs, it had become a family effort the birthday twins sitting on either side of their little sister keeping her in place as Gabrielle discreetly removed the cheese puffs that the youngest Montgomery had been gorging on. Bianca stood behind her kids trying to wipe the cheesy residue from Lydia's face while Marissa was angling a slice of pizza towards her baby girl. Lydia, having noticed her Grandpa Hay approaching with the camera, started to pull comical faces the way she always did when he was near. The result was a picture that captured a laughing happy family.

It was the family that Bianca had always dreamt of having. Her eyes traversed the happy laughing face of Marissa, so much joy and exuberance shone from those lovely hazel eyes. The brunette felt her chest fill with love for the woman that was her soul mate, her everything. Bianca didn't need a ring or a piece of paper to prove they belonged together, she already knew it, felt it in every fibre of her being. To be Marissa's wife might be a dream come true but the reality was just as wonderful; they were together, they were a family and that was all Bianca had ever wanted.

/

AJ sat in the passenger's seat of the family SUV wondering what was going on with his smiling mother.

"You okay Ma?"

Marissa didn't take her eyes off the road as she nodded to her son's question.

"Sure am, what about you? Did you manage to study or was that tree castle too much of a distraction?"

The teenager smirked, it was so typical of his mother to figure things out like that; she had always been able to read him so well. Between Marissa and Miranda, AJ doubted he'd ever learn to hide things. Not that he wanted to, there was nothing wrong with being an open book to the people you love and who love you.

"I used it as my study breaks."

Marissa chuckled.

"I thought you might."

AJ laughed too, yeah he was an open book but then sometimes so were his parents.

"So this picnic what's going on with that?"

Marissa shrugged.

"Does there have to be something going on with me wanting a family picnic?"

"No but something tells me there's something more to it. Maybe living with all you girls has given me some female intuition of my own."

Mother and son both laughed at AJ's teasing.

"No it hasn't buddy, you're just a very astute kid, always were. How did things go with Adam after you left the home?"

AJ sighed.

"Same old same old. He'll try to get me back there next week like nothing happened. But I'm done."

Marissa sighed too, she hated that Adam couldn't see how much this upset her son. She could understand the old man's position, the thought of losing any of her four kids would devastate her but eight years was a long time to hold on. Marissa didn't want to imagine the possibility of her or Bianca being in a position like that.

"Hey you didn't answer my question counsellor."

AJ's teasing words had Marissa grinning.

"You sure you don't want a future in law?"

"Nope no chance, you lawyers don't know how to answer questions. Come on Ma what gives?"

Marissa had to fight hard not to let the curious little fluttering in her stomach affect her speech.

"Ok there is something but it's a surprise buddy and I can't go telling you until I've told Bianca."

AJ considered the words.

"So when are you going to tell Mom?"

Marissa's smile was full of excitement.

"Today."

/

"Mom why are you staring at the fridge like that?"

Gabrielle's question roused Bianca from the trance that she had been in, she turned a bright smile to her confused looking daughter.

"I was just remembering that photo and the fun we had at Leon's birthday."

Young brown eyes glanced towards the fridge and then rolled in a way that was becoming a Montgomery trademark.

"Adults are kinda weird."

Bianca chuckled.

"Only kinda?"

Gabrielle's confusion give way to her own bright smile.

"Sometimes more than kinda. Like Ma, she's been happy weird all week. But happy weird is good, your weird is good too."

Bianca laughed some more.

"Well that's good to know. Where's your sister?"

"Which one? I've got two."

The twinkle of mischief in Gabrielle's eyes had Bianca reaching for her; the ten year old giggled as her mother tickled her.

"Mercy Mom, mercy mercy mercy."

Both were laughing uproariously when little Lydia came in search of them.

"Mama and AJ's home. Come on, we going now."

/

Miranda was on her way down the stairs, her mothers voices calling out to her as the family gathered around the front door.

"Okay okay I'm coming already."

"Holy shit Mimo that's some shiner you've got."

"AJ language!"

AJ had forgotten all about Lydia as his eyes lit on his birthday twin to see the ghastly bruise along Miranda's right eye and cheek bone, the arm in a sling just made the picture worse. Marissa give her son a warning look as Lydia tugged at his tee-shirt demanding carriage. AJ bent to lift the little girl.

"Hi rascal did you miss me?"

Lydia wrapped her arms around her big brother's neck and hugged him hard.

"You wascal too and I missed you like a wool in the head."

Bianca and Marissa smothered their laughter at Lydia's words, their baby didn't miss much but her understanding of what she did hear never failed to amuse them.

"Is we weady all weady?."

From her place in her brother's strong arms Lydia cast glances to her family, she wanted to go to the park and she wanted to go now.

/

The park was only a seven minute walk from the Monchasker home so the family set out together. At the gates to the house Lydia decided her chariot had carried her enough, she slid from AJ's arms to take Gabrielle's hand and walk with her like she always did when they were going to the park.

AJ walked next to his birthday twin his voice a concerned whisper.

"Does it hurt?"

"My face?"

The male teen nodded and Miranda offered him a reassuring smile.

"No only if I knock my hairbrush against it like I did this morning. The wrist though feels like it's pounding most of the time. But Cara said that would be normal for a few days."

AJ thought Marcus Thorne had gotten off pretty lucky, God knows what shape he'd have been in had Chloe Maguire caught up with him. Thoughts of Thorne had memories of the Maguire brothers surfacing.

"Mimo Chloe's not like out to her family yet is she?"

Miranda couldn't hide the bright smile the mere mention of Chloe's name caused.

"She is to her oldest brother Mark."

AJ chewed on that thought for several moments until Miranda turned to question his silence.

"Ritchie and Jon were waiting for me at the school gates on Friday, seems Thorne had a word with them."

Miranda's eyes widened, she knew the Maguire brothers reputation like everyone else did.

"Did they hurt you?"

AJ shook his head.

"No but they seem very protective of Chloe."

"Yeah I guess they are."

AJ grinned.

"That's what brothers are for."

Miranda smiled.

"I don't need protecting AJ, I'm fine."

"I know but I have your back, always."

The birthday twins grinned at each other; ever since that birthday party years ago when Amber had bullied Miranda, AJ had been there for the brunette. When their mothers got together it just solidified the bond the two had always had, they were family by a friendship much stronger than blood.

"Thanks right back at ya."

/

Bianca scooted her youngest two in front of her so that she could keep an eye on them. Lydia was pointing at various cars that passed them on the main road, each coloured vehicle belonged to someone she knew. By Lydia's estimation Uncle Zach had already passed them four times and Grandpa Jack twice already. Bianca's eyes twinkled with amusement at the running commentary.

Marissa turned to glance at her partner after hearing Lydia mention Zach twice more. Gabrielle was patiently trying to tell her little sister that their uncle Zach didn't own that many cars but her words were falling on deaf ears; it seemed every silver car on the road was driven by Zach Slater. Hazel eyes met twinkling brown and Marissa had to stop herself from stumbling. Bianca looked so happy and relaxed, so full of playful joy. The smile on her face warmed Marissa's insides in a way only Bianca ever could. The redhead switched the picnic basket to her other hand wanting to take Bianca's but it was tugged on from behind.

"Let me take that Ma."

AJ happily took the basket allowing Marissa to take her partner's hand in hers. Bianca's eyes warmed even more at the touch, her graceful fingers lacing between Marissa's as they continued to walk.

"It's a beautiful day for a picnic."

Marissa smiled in agreement but her mind was on the beauty that was her partner not on the beauty of the nice warm day.

"Emm."

Bianca took her eyes from Lydia and Gabrielle to see the dreamy grin on her lover's face.

"Where I wonder has your mind just wandered."

Marissa grinned.

"Nowhere it's right here, right where I belong. Where I've always belonged."

Bianca leaned forward and kissed the redhead's cheek.

"Smooth talker."

Marissa continued to grin like a lovesick teenager. Behind them Miranda and AJ started to laugh but it made no difference, Marissa was happy, Bianca was happy and neither much cared about who teased them for it.

/

The picnic rug was spread out on a grassy knoll not far from Marissa's favourite little grove. Down in the lake some ducks were gathering and Lydia was eager to give them her sandwich, Bianca had to hold the little girl back.

"You know the rule Lydia, the ducks get fed we you've been fed."

The two year old sat munching her tuna sandwich trying to discreetly move towards the edge of the picnic rug. AJ moved to sit next to her, already on his fifth sandwich he was reaching for another.

"Lyd you gotta eat up if you want to be strong like me and our sisters."

Lydia watched the small triangular sandwich disappear into her brother's mouth and wondered how he did that. She took another little bite of her tuna one and glanced back at the ducks.

Marissa poured some more juice into her daughter's sippy cup and handed it to her. Lydia drank it down happy to get the taste of the sandwich out of her mouth.

"All done."

Her parents glanced at each other. Three rectangular sandwiches was an improvement of sorts. Bianca made to get up to take her daughter's hand but AJ told her he'd go. Grabbing another sandwich he got to his feet taking Lydia with him. Gabrielle got up too and Miranda put her hand out to her sister, needing some help to stand. The siblings all wandered down to the waters edge watched closely by their happy parents.

Bianca lay back upon the picnic rug, her head resting in Marissa's lap. The lawyer smoothed luscious locks gazing down into the serene face.

"I love you."

The brunette grinned at the quiet words.

"And I love you. Do you remember the first time we had a picnic together|?"

Hazel eyes twinkled as Marissa nodded.

"I'll never forget it."

"Me neither."

Marissa knew she could too easily get lost in the emotions shining in Bianca's eyes and she needed not to get lost right now.

"Can you come somewhere with me?"

Bianca was amused by the question.

"Sure where would you like to go?"

Marissa pointed towards the little grove of trees making Bianca giggle.

"And here was me thinking you were suggesting a surprise getaway."

The redhead helped Bianca to her feet.

"It is a surprise but not a getaway. Come see."

Hand in hand the couple walked down the knoll to that familiar grove of trees; meters away their four kids were throwing the remainder of the picnic bread at the gathering ducks.

Marissa stopped at the tree, no longer able to not feel Bianca's smiling lips against her own, she gently pushed the brunette against the wide tree trunk and kissed her gently. When she pulled away moments later Bianca giggled softly.

"I think I'm liking this surprise already."

Marissa grinned.

"I'm glad to hear it, turn around baby."

Brown eyes widened in confusion.

"What are you up to Ms Tasker?"

The redhead's eyes were full of a familiar deepness that Bianca loved to see.

"Turn around and see."

Bianca did as asked, her gaze falling on the bark of the tree and the heart carved within it. Inside that heart "Marissa + Bianca 4evr" was carved in deep strokes. Fingers rose to touch the engraving, awe spreading across the brunette's features as she turned back to look at her lover only to find that Marissa had moved. The redhead was on one knee staring up at Bianca, hazel eyes full of a mixture of love and fear.

"I didn't carve our initials because people wouldn't know then that we're both women."

Bianca's breath hitched as the memory of her words to Marissa all those years ago came flooding back. She had scoffed at the idea of their initials being carved in a tree because it would mean that people wouldn't know who they were; Marissa's carving was a proud statement of exactly who they were. The redhead reached for Bianca's hand squeezing the little velvet box into it. Bianca opened it to the vision of the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Her gaze returned to Marissa's in awe.

"I know that we talked about this, that we both decided that what we have is worth more than a marriage could ever make it. But I want that now Bianca, you're my everything, you're my best friend, my partner, my lover, the other mother to our kids. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or thing. And I never want to lose that. You are my life and I want very much to make you my wife. Please baby, please, will you marry me?"

Brown eyes were glistening as Bianca gazed down into that beautiful face so full of hope and fear and love. She slid to her knees needing to be on the same level as the woman who was her equal in all things.

"Yes."

It was a whisper said against Marissa's trembling lips as Bianca kissed her.


	25. Chapter 25

Note: Hi folks so I'm back…._we're back Ela, how many times do I gota tell you it's we not you?_….folks unfortunately Muse is also back…._hi peoples did ya miss me?_….I doubt it Muse…._Ela I got fans too ya know_…sure you do…._I do, I got me Sheilas and leprechauns_….Muse do you remember that conversation we had about figments of the imagination?…._eh no, I remember something about fig leaves, ever notice the way artists put them in the places you sooo want to see?_….Muse stay on point…._what point?_…oh never mind. Folks thanks so much for the reviews I …._we_….we appreciate them. This be chapter 25 please enjoy. :-)

Chapter Twenty Five

It was Gabrielle who first noticed that her parents had moved from the picnic rug, the discovery didn't so much alarm her as it did pique her curiosity. Family days out generally meant the whole family so she didn't think her parents would have went far. Taking her gaze from the rug she turned in the opposite direction towards the trees. The young girl rolled her eyes at the sight of her two mothers kneeling together sharing a kiss, she should have known they'd be doing that, they were always doing that. Gabrielle nudged her older sister bringing Miranda's attention to what was going on behind them.

Miranda turned seeing her mothers share a kiss, unlike Gabrielle, the discovery didn't make the teenager roll her eyes in fact it had her squinting a little. Why would the couple be on their knees? Realisation was slow to dawn but when it did Miranda smacked at her birthday twin.

AJ's hand settled upon Lydia's shoulder as he turned his attention from her to query the smack his older sister had given him. Miranda's gaze darted from AJ back to their parents. AJ followed it and grinned, man those two just couldn't help themselves. He shrugged and turned back to Lydia who was trying to edge closer to the ducks, the little girl was fearless.

"AJ!"

Miranda's voice was a pitched whisper, she wanted to be discreet but she also wanted her brother to realise there was more going on. AJ turned back to her.

"What?"

"They're kneeling."

AJ nodded.

"I see that."

This time Miranda's eyes did roll.

"AJ they are _kneeling."_

AJ was missing something, that much was becoming obvious in the way his birthday twin was gazing at him. He turned back to his parents wondering if they were planning to come up for air anytime soon. Then his brow furrowed, what had Ma said earlier about needing to tell Bianca first? Hazel eyes widened.

"Holy shit!"

The shocked words took Lydia's attention from the ducks and to her brother.

"Mama don't like that wowd AJ."

AJ grinned, then giggled and then all out laughed. Lydia's little eyes began to bug out.

"Waz funny?"

"Nothing's funny Lyd, this is happiness. I'm happy, I'm so happy right now."

Miranda began to giggle as her brother tried not to guffaw again. Lydia looked from one to the other and then to Gabrielle.

"Waz wong with them?"

Gabrielle was trying to figure that out but was failing miserably. She shook her head.

"I don't know but we're going to find out. Mimo what's going on?"

Miranda was like AJ now unable to hold her delight in, she give her younger sister a one armed hug.

"Mom and Ma, they're kneeling."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes again; she was beginning to think teenagers were just as weird as adults sometimes.

"I know that, so?"

Miranda grinned.

"Think of your fairytales Gabby, what happens when someone kneels in them?"

Gabrielle shrugged.

"They pray?"

Miranda shook her head.

"Prince Charming wasn't praying was he?"

The younger Montgomery thought about that then turned back to her mothers.

"Huh."

AJ and Miranda could both see the understanding begin to seep into Gabrielle's mind, she smiled, then grinned, then giggled and finally started to clap. Lydia began to clap too because well just because her big sister Gabrielle was cool.

/

Marissa was lost in the soft sensuous feel of Bianca's lips, in the heat and love of the brunette's amazing kisses. It never failed to happen, anything that lingered more than a quick peck always got Marissa a little lost. She had long ago given up on trying to understand it and now eight years on she knew it was never likely to change. Marissa loved Bianca, loved everything about the beautiful brunette but she especially loved her partner's kisses. No one had ever kissed her like Bianca did. Marissa's mind was fuzzy as her lips continued to be caressed by soft luscious ones. Somewhere in its hazy recesses she thought she heard clapping but then Bianca's tongue slid into her mouth and she imagined she was hearing fireworks as well as clapping.

Bianca poured all of her heart and all of her happiness into the kiss and didn't want it to ever end but her subconscious was registering voices and claps and cheers that she was sure weren't there a moment ago. Reality finally seeped in when little arms wrapped around her, followed by more and more arms.

Marissa and Bianca broke their kiss as Lydia squeezed herself against them, followed by Gabrielle and then Miranda and finally AJ. The family hug was full of giggles.

"Gwoop hug."

Lydia was squealing her delight into the space between her still kneeling parents. Bianca and Marissa both laughed. It was long moments before the hug broke up and when it did both AJ and Miranda kissed their parents cheeks. The couple looked at each other.

"Did you…."

"How did they…."

The questions died before either could finish as the birthday twins laughed.

"Because you two are like so obvious sometimes."

The drawl in Miranda's voice earned her a chuckle.

"Thanks sweetheart that's reassuring."

Miranda grinned.

"So are you going to show us the ring?"

Bianca grinned liked a love struck teenager suddenly remembering the jewellery box that had snapped closed in her effort to kiss her amazing lover. She opened it up in front of her four children.

"Wow."

AJ didn't know much about jewellery but the ring sitting in that little red velvet box looked absolutely stunning to him.

"Nice."

Miranda wanted to pick the ring up, it looked amazing. A white gold band that twisted in the centre to encase the bed of small diamonds in which a large solitaire nestled.

"It's lovely."

Gabrielle loved the way the ring glittered.

"Is spowkly Mom."

Bianca thought her smile might never end, the ring was perfect just like the woman who had bought it. Her eyes met Marissa's and the redhead's eyebrow arched.

"May I?"

The brunette grinned in answer and watched as Marissa removed the ring and delicately placed it upon Bianca's ring finger before lifting the hand to her lips and kissing it softly.

"So when's the wedding?"

AJ shrugged when his sisters glared at him for interrupting the sweet moment.

"What? They're always kissing."

Bianca and Marissa laughed, it was true they did have a tendency to kiss a lot.

"Well?"

AJ was still waiting for an answer and wasn't all that surprised when his parents both shrugged.

"It needs planning."

Miranda and Gabrielle shared a look at their mother's words.

"Uhh ohh."

Bianca turned to her daughters.

"What?"

"You sound like GE."

Gabrielle's answer was joined by Miranda's.

"That's what GE would say."

AJ spoke in unison with his two sisters.

"You're turning into GE."

The melody of answer had Marissa and the kids all laughing. Bianca scowled then laughed too.

/

When the family returned to Monchasker Lydia went down for her nap and the birthday twins disappeared to their rooms. Gabrielle sat at the kitchen table scribbling into a text book.

"Have you started on your homework already Gabby?"

Marissa came in to unpack the picnic basket and noticed the 10 year old bent over her books.

"Yeah I thought I better."

The lawyer paused in her activities to glance down at her daughter.

"You're not still worried about Mr Weaver are you?"

Young eyes looked up at Marissa with a smile.

"No I'm not worried Ma but I still need to do my homework."

Marissa grinned.

"That's my girl So what do you think of law Gabby? Do you think you might want to study law some day?"

Gabrielle started to laugh.

"Ma I'm ten."

Marissa nodded.

"Yeah but you always know the right questions to ask that's very important in law."

Gabrielle was still laughing when Bianca came in.

"What did I miss?"

"Ma wants me to study law."

Bianca turned a wide eyed look to her lover.

"Marissa she's ten."

Gabrielle laughed even more. Marissa smirked.

"I'm so glad you Montgomery girls all know how to count."

Bianca crossed the kitchen to her smirking lover, her smirking fiancée.

"Someday soon you'll be a Montgomery woman too."

Marissa's eyes dimmed a little as Bianca put her arms around her.

"We should maybe talk about that."

Bianca smiled.

"No we shouldn't Mrs soon to be Montgomery Tasker."

Hazel eyes glistened recognising the understanding in Bianca's; the brunette knew without having to ask that Marissa wouldn't want to lose her surname it was all she had left of Roy and Lydia Tasker.

"I love you."

Bianca leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I love you more."

Hazel eyes darkened.

"Not possible."

Bianca couldn't resist leaning in for another kiss.

/

By 9pm Miranda had about as much of chemistry as she was able to take. She closed up her books and packed them into her bag for tomorrow deciding if she didn't know it now she never would. Her eyes trailed to her cell phone, should she call Chloe? They hadn't spoken today just traded quick texts but Miranda didn't want to tell her girlfriend about her parents via a text message. She picked up the phone and scrolled through the address book noticing the now familiar ping pong sensation begin in her stomach; that was something she wanted to ask her girlfriend about. The ping pong seemed to bounce higher when she used that noun.

The call connected within two rings and Miranda could almost picture the smile in Chloe's voice as she spoke.

"_Hi M I was just thinking about you?"_

"You were?"

Chloe giggled and the ping pong went haywire inside Miranda's tummy.

"_Yeah I was, have you finished studying? I've had enough."_

Miranda nodded then realised it couldn't be seen.

"Yeah I finished just now, had enough too. Chloe this is going to sound like a completely out there question but do you get a ping pong ball sensation in your tummy when you think about having a girlfriend?"

Chloe giggled again.

"_No M, mine's butterflies and they've only ever been there when I've thought about you, even before you were my girlfriend."_

The ping pong threatened to jump right out of Miranda's stomach when she heard those soft happy words.

"Me too."

Chloe giggled again and Miranda wondered if it would be too nerdy to record the sound, she loved it so much.

"_You too what? You've got butterflies now too on top of that ping pong ball?"_

Miranda laughed at the teasing words.

"No I mean it's you that causes it not just that you're my girlfriend. The ping pong has been going crazy since you became my girlfriend before that it was under control."

"_Maybe you ought to have Doctor Cara check it out."_

Miranda laughed.

"Yeah I can imagine how that would go, "emm Cara I get this weird sensation in my tummy when I think about my girlfriend, do you think I might be sick?""

Chloe was laughing now too.

"_You'd never know maybe she has the cure for it."_

"I don't want it to be cured."

There was a moment of silence before Chloe spoke again in a soft whisper.

"_Me neither."_

Miranda couldn't stop smiling.

"_Are you still there M?"_

"Yep yeah yes I am."

Chloe giggled.

"_Good. So how did the picnic go?"_

And so Miranda got to share her parents happy news with her girlfriend.

/

By 11pm Monchasker was in darkness. Marissa climbed into bed next to her smiling fiancée.

"Today was wonderful."

The redhead settled herself around Bianca nuzzling her face into fragrant brown tresses.

"Yes it was."

Bianca turned into the embrace capturing Marissa's lips for a lingering kiss. The redhead pulled back to gaze into happy eyes.

"We still haven't talked about a date baby."

The brunette shrugged.

"We have time, so much time. The rest of our lives in fact."

Marissa smiled.

"Yes but we should maybe set a date. Your Mom and sister are going to want a date."

Bianca giggled.

"Yes they will."

"And I'd like to know when I can start calling my fiancée my wife."

The brunette stared into lovely hazel eyes.

"You like that word don't you?"

Marissa settled a kiss upon Bianca's cheek.

"No I like you being that to me. Partner was always too impersonal and lover was too personal but wife, wife is just perfect. "This is my wife Bianca." Okay maybe I do like, it sounds good. It sounds better than good. My wife Mrs Bianca Montgomery Tasker."

Bianca smiled as Marissa continued to roll the word around.

"How about you stop talking and kiss your future wife?"

Marissa's eyes darkened at the change in tone, her body registering it just as quickly as her mind did.

"Why certainly my beautiful future wife."

And that was the end of verbal communication as the newly engaged couple let their bodies do the talking.


	26. Chapter 26

Note: I know I know I'm a bit late again…_yeah again! And on the worst week ever!_…oh Muse stop being so dramatic…._dramatic? This isn't dramatic this is angry, they messed with the Minx Ela, they messed with the Minx_….Muse please don't start crying again…._I'm not crying I'm fuming those no good sons a bitc_….Muse none of that now! Folks I'm going to have to make this quick before Muse…_how could they do that to Binx, to the beautiful gorgeous I'm gonna drown in her eyes Binx? Those good for nothing pack of darn gobshites_…..oh great. Folks thanks for the reviews this be….._Pompous Pricks that what PP stands for Ela_….MUSE be quiet, folks this is chapter 26 please enjoy. :-)

Chapter Twenty Six

Bianca awoke when the alarm went off, its insistent beeps driving her hand from the comfort of a warm body to the alarm clock and the button that would stop the infernal racket it was making. Brown eyes opened in surprise as the brunette's brain finally registered what her senses had already been aware of; a warm body, pressed close and still very much asleep. Marissa was curled around Bianca's right side and not even the movements the brunette had made were enough to rouse her. Bianca smiled at the tender expression on her lover, no no that word was no longer enough, on her fiancée's face. The brunette's smile deepened, flooding chocolate eyes full of emotion. Bianca was engaged to Marissa Tasker; the thought took root and Bianca couldn't hold back the little sigh of happiness it brought.

A hazel eye opened slowly only to close again, whatever was going on Marissa was sure it could wait until she'd had another hour of sleep. Her face snuggled into the warm skin of Bianca's shoulder, her lips placing a kiss there as she settled back into sleep. Bianca watched in amusement knowing that as soon as she moved it would wake her lover.. fiancée. Part of her didn't want to move, this was their first morning as an engaged couple and she wanted to enjoy that. The thought alone was enough to have the brunette's body come fully awake in all of the places that her lov..fiancée was pressed so exquisitely close to her.

Marissa's pillow moved and her sleepy mind began to think it sounded different too. Faster, the sleeping lawyer sighed, yes her pillow was moving and the lovely soft beat that it usually emitted was speeding up. A hazel eye opened again as Marissa's mind processed those sleepy thoughts. A moving beating pillow could only mean one thing. Bianca. The brunette was smiling at Marissa, a special smile, one the lawyer's body read as quickly as her eyes. She blinked rapidly, was this a dream? Her head lifted from Bianca's shoulder so that both eyes could gaze at the brunette's smile. Marissa grinned, nope she wasn't reading that smile wrong.

"Good morning fiancée."

Bianca's voice was husky with desire, nope Marissa was most definitely not reading that beautiful sexy smile wrong.

"Good morning future wife."

The brunette didn't need any further signals, Marissa's smile and voice told her they both wanted the same thing. Bianca rolled them over, her lips meeting Marissa's for a heady kiss. There really was no better way to wake up with your fiancée than to make love to her.

/

Miranda was torn from sleep not by her alarm clock or her parents but by her little sister pulling on her good arm.

"Mimo I'm hungaway."

The teenager opened one eye to look at the little girl who was much too wide awake. Brown eyes met hers with an impish grin.

"You is up."

Miranda closed her eyes again, there went her chance of feigning sleep. Lydia's tug upon her arm became more insistent.

"I'm weally weally hungaway."

"Is no one else up?"

Lydia shook her head.

"Just me and you. Come on."

When Lydia tugged again Miranda had no option but to get up.

"Where's Mom and Ma?"

Lydia pulled her sister from her bed thinking herself very strong for doing so.

"They're wiggling."

Miranda's eyes went wide.

"They're what?"

Lydia put her hand on her lips, she didn't want her parents to know that she'd forgotten the house rule and opened their bedroom door.

"Shush."

The guilty expression on the little girl's face made her older sister smile, Lydia was just so cute sometimes.

"What did'ya do?"

Auburn hair swished from side to side as Lydia shook her head.

"Nofin. Can we go get bwekfast? I'm hungawy."

Miranda smothered a giggle into the nightgown she was throwing on.

"Sure you little rascal let's go get you some breakfast."

The two and three quarter year old pouted.

"I'm not a wascal, you a wascal."

Miranda was still giggling as she followed her pouting sister down to the kitchen.

/

Chloe Maguire surprised her entire family by waking before them. Chloe was not nor had she ever been an early riser, the youngest Maguire liked her sleep and she liked a lot of it. So for her to be up before the rest of the family was something that never happened.

"Good morning cupcake this is a surprise."

The teenager give her Dad a bright smile.

"Good morning Dad. Coffee?"

Martin Maguire smiled at his youngest child.

"Sure. Did you get up early to do more revising?"

Chloe shook her head.

"No I want to head into the city with you rather than wait on the boys."

Martin took a sip of the coffee watching as his daughter prepared his breakfast.

"But I don't pass the High School."

Chloe finished buttering toast and handed it to her Dad.

"I know but you do pass the park that leads onto M's house. I can get a lift into school with her."

Martin bit into his toast wondering at this new development. Wasn't Miranda's house and this AJ Chandler's one and the same?

"You mean AJ's house."

Chloe sighed.

"Dad AJ Chandler is M's brother so yeah they live in the same house. But he is not why I want to go there. M's nervous about her chemistry exam and that's my favourite subject so I thought I could grab an hour of revision with her before school."

Father and daughter held eye contact for several moments as Martin tried to discern the truth in his daughter's words. Chloe had never lied to him before and he very much doubted she was now. But he wanted to know more about this AJ Chandler boy.

"Are you interested in AJ?"

Chloe looked hurt and Martin struggled to understand why.

"No Dad I told you already he's M's brother and we share some classes."

The teenager's eyes looked like they might be glistening and Martin knew it had nothing to do with hormones, his daughter was struggling with something and he wished she would tell him so that he could help.

"Okay cupcake no more questions about AJ, you'll tell me when you meet someone you like."

The words were meant to relieve the hurt rolling around in light blue eyes but to Martin's utter confusion they only worsened it.

/

AJ awoke before his alarm went off. He cancelled the setting and lay in bed listening to the sounds of the house. No showers were running, no voices were calling for Gabrielle to wake. This was a first, he glanced again at his alarm clock and sniggered. Yeah this was a first because no one would be up yet. AJ decided he could surprise his parents by helping get breakfast sorted. So out he got and grabbed a quick shower before heading down to the kitchen.

Miranda was pouring Lydia's cereal into a bowl that didn't look like it wanted to stay still. AJ grabbed it and the cereal container.

"I got it Mimo."

Miranda sighed, the sooner she got the use of her left hand back the better. She'd never realised how much she relied on it until now.

"Thanks AJ."

"No problem."

The two teenagers began sorting breakfast together both figuring they could help their parents out seen as they were both already up.

"How come you're up Mimo? Did you pull an all nighter?"

Miranda shook her head, she had planned to do a little more studying but then Chloe had text to say she would come over this morning to go through notes so the brunette decided sleep would be more beneficial. She nodded towards the table where Lydia was sat playing with an old robot of AJ's. Her brother looked at her in surprise.

"Lyd woke you up? Why you and not Ma or Mom?"

Miranda grinned.

"Apparently they're wiggling."

AJ chuckled; it seemed a rite of passage in Monchasker to interrupt their parents while the two women were spending "quality time" together. It was why the house rule had been created, to prevent repeat episodes of confusion and parental mortification.

"Oh man Lyd walked in on them?"

"Sounds that way, she's not talking about it because I think she feels guilty at breaking the house rule."

AJ laughed some more.

"Well we've all done it so I guess it was just a matter of time for the rascal to join the club."

"Youaw a wascal AJ."

The birthday twins laughed at the pout on their baby sister's face.

/

Marissa lay trying to draw breath as reality slowly came back into focus. Bianca lay next to her, smiling proudly. The redhead grinned.

"Did I pass out?"

Bianca laughed and kissed Marissa's nose

"Almost, maybe next time."

Marissa sighed dreamily.

"Sounds like a plan."

Bianca came back for another kiss this time favouring her fiancée's lips for a lingering caress before pulling away and sitting up.

"Ahhh don't leave me not yet I was enjoying that."

The brunette giggled at the petulant tone.

"It's after 7am, the kids will be awake soon and one of us needs to start on breakfast."

Marissa grinned.

"Breakfast sounds good, I have a taste for you though."

Bianca laughed.

"And I always have a taste for you but we're going to have some little people at our door soon so you go back to sleep and I'll take care of the morning mayhem."

Marissa pulled back the covers and got out of at her side of the bed.

"Sweetie what are you doing?"

"What I always do, share our morning. Now about that shower?"

Brown eyes widened making Marissa laugh.

"I can control myself."

Bianca smirked.

"It's not you I'm worried about."

The lawyer pulled her fiancée towards the en-suite.

"You don't need to be worried I'll keep you from getting distracted."

/

Gabrielle groaned as a voice tried to penetrate her new dream. She was at a wedding, her parents wedding and she was trying to get Lydia to stop trying to have a pillow fight with the cushion that held the wedding rings. The voice called her name again and she groaned in frustration. Keeping an eye on the rings and the ring bearer was Gabrielle's allotted task and she was failing miserably because you couldn't watch Lydia, Ma always said you needed eyes in the back of your head to watch Lydia.

"Gabby come on, wake up."

Miranda stood over her sister's bed watching as the younger girl seemed to either fight the waking process or fight something in her sleep. The latter had Miranda bending to shake her sister awake; Miranda was all to familiar with nightmares and she wasn't about to let her sister have one.

"Gabby wake up, hey it's okay just wake up."

Sleepy eyes opened, the frown upon Gabrielle's face deepening as Miranda came into view.

"I don't wana be responsible for the rings."

Miranda frowned too.

"What rings?"

Gabrielle grumpily sat up in the bed.

"Mom's and Ma's. Lydia will throw the cushion at me the way she always throws her pillow at me and then we'll lose the rings and it will be my fault for not being responsible enough."

Miranda had to bite her lip in an effort not to laugh.

"Gabby they haven't even set a date for the wedding yet and by the time they do maybe Lydia will be old enough not to throw pillows or cushions at you."

The look in Gabrielle's eyes said she didn't think that Lydia would ever be old enough not to want to throw a pillow at her, it was what they had been doing since Lydia moved into the girls room last Fall. Miranda sat down on the side of the bed for a moment to reassure her fretting sister.

"Okay listen, Mom is probably going to want both you and I and aunt K as her bridesmaids, right?"

Gabrielle nodded.

"With Lydia as the flower girl or ring bearer."

Miranda nodded too, that sounded in keeping with weddings she had been at.

"So it will be all of the bridesmaids jobs to ensure the rings don't get lost not just yours. That's aunt K and I as well. So between all three of us I don't think we'll have too much trouble watching over Lydia, do you?"

Miranda chose to ignore the doubtful look in Gabrielle's eyes and tugged her sister from bed.

"Come on you need to get some breakfast, AJ made pancakes."

Gabrielle forgot all about bridesmaids and rings and even the fact that she hated school, AJ made pancakes, all was suddenly right in the 10 year old's world.

/

Chloe had turned introspective after her breakfast conversation with her Dad. She hated not telling him about Miranda but she also feared telling him too. The teenager felt the weight of her parents expectation sit heavily upon her, she was their only girl, the apple of her father's eye, the pride of her mother's. Being gay was not what they expected and she knew they were going to be devastated by it just like she was feeling devastated by keeping it from them. Telling Mark had been so cathartic but now he was gone back to college and she was left with not one but two of her parents asking her about AJ. Why couldn't they just let it drop already?

"Chloe I'm leaving now. Do you still want a lift?"

Martin Maguire's voice was laced with concern, the same concern that Chloe could see in his eyes, it had been there for months now and she knew he wanted to talk to her about it but how could she relieve it without making him worry more. Or maybe he wouldn't worry or care at all anymore. Chloe forced herself to smile through that horrible thought.

"Yes Dad I still want a life. Please."

Martin grinned at his daughter before turning back to kiss his wife goodbye. Keisha followed her husband and their daughter out to the car.

"Good luck with the exams honey, let me know how they go."

Chloe promised her Mom she would.

/

"Something smells great. Good morning man of the house."

AJ laughed at his grinning mother.

"Good morning Ma. We thought we'd let you lie in and breakfast was our way of saying congrats on the getting married thing."

Marissa beamed with happiness and crossed the kitchen to kiss her son's cheek.

"Thanks buddy. Is the we in question you and the munchkin?"

The half eaten bowl of cereal sitting at Lydia's place on the table told Marissa their baby girl was awake. AJ nodded.

"And Mimo, she's up trying to wake Gabby."

Two sets of hazel eyes met, mother and son sharing a matching grin; waking Gabrielle was no easy feat. To both their surprise the 10 year came rushing into the kitchen her face bright with a smile.

"Pancakes!"

Marissa decided there and then that this was going to be a week of pancakes, she had the time and she was determined to make sure Gabrielle greeted every day like she was this one.

/

Miranda was getting dressed when she heard her mother out on the landing calling for Gabrielle. Bianca was surprised to find the girls room empty.

"Mom Gabby is downstairs already."

Bianca turned to see her eldest daughter trying to put a tie in her long hair. The younger brunette had gathered her hair into a tail hanging over her left shoulder and was now trying to slip the hair tie on it with her right hand.

"Good morning sweetheart, let me help with that."

Miranda's sigh of relief was not quiet as Bianca stepped into her room to grab the hairbrush from her bed.

"Thanks Mom. Is it okay if Chloe gets a lift into school with us?"

Bianca brushed out long silken hair remembering days when Miranda had loved getting her hair brushed by her mother.

"Of course she can."

Miranda grinned.

"Great I kinda said it would be okay already, her Dad's dropping her off on his way to work."

"Oh does he work near here?"

"I don't think it's near here but he passes the other side of the park so she'll walk from there."

"What does Mr Maguire do exactly?"

"He owns his own construction company."

"And her Mom?"

Miranda grinned, she knew it wouldn't be long before her parents would want to know everything about the Maguires.

"She's a flight attendant and works for Pine Valley Air. I think she does one of the domestic routes I'm not sure which though. I can find out."

The teenager's voice was teasing and Bianca stuck a tongue out at her in the mirror they were both looking into. Miranda giggled.

"Oh that's mature Mom, real mature."

Bianca did it again for good measure making them both laugh.

/

Mark slowed the car near the park entrance looking around in concern.

"I think I'll drop you off at your friend's house."

Chloe knew where her Dad's mind was going.

"Dad it's the safest park in the city, M's Ma runs it every morning. I'll be fine, look just pull over and I'll show you M's gates."

Martin brought the car to the kerbside reluctantly and followed his happy daughter across to the gates. Chloe pointed to the other side of the park and some white pillars.

"That's M's house, I can run across there in three minutes it would take you ten in the car. So go already Dad or you'll be late."

Martin scowled.

"Remind me again who the parent is in this relationship."

Chloe grinned and kissed her Dad's cheek before shouldering her bag.

"You are and you're the best I could ever want."

Martin smiled.

"Okay no need for the schmoozing. Good luck with the exams cupcake. Maybe after dinner tonight you and I could sit down and talk, like we used to?"

It was hard for Chloe to ignore the hopeful tone in her Dad's voice.

"Sure Dad that would be great."

Martin turned back to the car with a smile and Chloe walked into the park with a frown. Would tonight be the night to tell her parents?


End file.
